The Cathouse
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Suite à une soirée de révision, Ichigo sort s'acheter des sucreries pour tenter de survivre à son exercice de traduction d'anglais... Et sauve un chat errant. Wouah. Extraordinairement banal. Sauf que ce chat, c'est Grimmjow... Beaucoup moins banal. Yaoi
1. Meet the Cat

Tout à Tite Kubo, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'intrigue de cette fanfiction !

Les reviews ne sont pas interdites, au passage ^^ Bonne lecture...

**Résumé :** _Suite à une soirée de révision particulièrement emmerdante, Ichigo sort s'acheter des sucreries pour tenter de survivre à son exercice de traduction d'anglais... Jusque là, rien de grave. Un Hollow l'attaque à son retour, il le tue, comme d'habitude. Jusque là, toujours rien de grave. __En fait, il n'y a rien eu de spécialement grave lors de cette soirée. Non non, rien du tout. Sauf peut-être ce Chaton..._

* * *

« Ah lala. »

Les dernières vacances avant les examens de fin d'année sont souvent très spéciales pour un étudiant de Terminale. Spéciale car riches en révisions, en sorties qui seront les dernières avant les journées entières prostré sur sa copie en quête de réponses… Et pour le moment, les réponses, Ichigo Kurosaki les cherchait dans le parc de Karakura, non loin des jeux en plein air pour les enfants. Enfants de maternelle ou de primaire, évidemment, qui ne se rendaient _absolument_ pas compte de leur chance…

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'on croyait, il ne révisait pas à l'ombre d'un arbre, ou près d'une fontaine, mais il pourchassait le Hollow (qui est un curieux animal provenant de la région du Hueco Mundo située dans un autre monde, oui oui !). En effet, selon l'association des Femmes Shinigamis, la chasse au Hollow permet d'évacuer le stress tout en perdant des kilos superflus… (Bien que la première information soit celle qu'on retiendra dans le cas d'Ichigo). Mais reprenons. Ichigo donc, faisait une petite chasse au Hollow pour se calmer un peu après un exercice de mathématiques particulièrement énervant (et ce n'est pas moi qui le contredirait) et aussi – et surtout – pour pouvoir recroiser un Shinigami ou deux, chose qu'il espérait depuis des semaines, et il faut le dire, sans aucun résultat. Et ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, puisque depuis leur retour du Hueco Mundo (avec Inoue, malheureusement) aucune nouvelle des Shinigamis ; Rukia était aux abonnés absente, Urahara répondait par énigmes, Yoruichi miaulait et ronronnait, et quand à son écusson, il semblait cassé… (Même s'il faut aussi dire que le taper contre le bord de son bureau n'a pas du l'arranger de beaucoup).

« Toujours rien en vue…

- _C'est clair qu'un Hollow ça tombe pas du ciel, mon Roi…_

- On dirait bien… Fit Ichigo d'un air pensif. »

Il hésitait entre inquiétude et lassitude. La preuve, entre son Hollow qui lui parlait de plus en plus – et qui était étrangement amical – et les Hollows qui semblaient déserter Karakura, Ichigo se sentait décidément de plus en plus fatigué… Et à rien faire, en plus… Visez un peu !

Et mis à part ça, rien de nouveau. Depuis déjà deux semaines. Pas d'Arrancars, Pas de Shinigamis, Inoue était restée avec eux (enfin un point positif !), et Ishida était toujours plongé dans le coma après s'être fait attaquer par Ulquiorra en défendant Ichigo. Quant à Chad, il faisait le mort (phrase à ne pas prendre au sens propre). Et comme c'était les vacances, chacun restait un peu de son côté sans prendre contact avec les autres, tendance qui était – comme déjà dit – généralisée par l'approche des examens…

Après cette chasse au Hollow ratée, Ichigo rentra chez lui. C'était la fin d'après-midi, et lorsqu'il réintégra son corps, surprise ! Les exercices de maths étaient… Toujours là. Mais avec un verre de jus d'orange dont les glaçons à moitié fondus lui donnèrent d'un seul coup très soif ; il but donc le verre de jus d'orange d'une traite, et redescendit à la cuisine pour déposer son verre dans l'évier, où il croisa Yuzu (dans la cuisine, pas dans l'évier) en train de préparer le dîner. Le dîner… DEJA ?!

« Ichi-nii, tu es réveillé ?

- Réveillé ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Euh… Oui, tu dormais tout à l'heure quand je suis montée d'apporter un rafraîchissement…

- Et de fait, Yuzu désigna le verre dans l'évier tandis qu'Ichigo tentait de rattraper sa bourde.

- Laisse tomber Yuzu, il est encore dans le paté… Fit Karin qui feuilletait un magazine à table. Regarde, il a encore la marque de son exercice de maths sur la joue…

- C'est vrai, rit sa jumelle. »

Ichigo frotta frénétiquement ses deux joues, avant de se baisser pour éviter un coup de pied aérien de son père (qui se fracassa d'ailleurs contre le mur mitoyen au réfrigérateur). Finalement, il remonta dans sa chambre en demandant à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse finir de travailler… Mais deux heures plus tard, quand Yuzu l'appela pour dîner, il n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un pouce, et c'est sous les railleries de son Hollow qu'il descendit rejoindre son père et ses sœurs à la cuisine.

Même prétexte que tout à l'heure pour remonter plus vite (que ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait se manifestent, parce qu'ils loupent quelque chose). Néanmoins, cette fois ce ne fut pas « l'affreux exercice de maths maudit » (comme Ichigo se plaisait à l'appeler) mais une traduction d'anglais qui prit toute son attention jusqu'à presque vingt-deux heures. Sans trop de résultats non plus, évidemment.

« Alors… ça doit donner quelque chose comme… « La rose de Mr Darcy était très fanée après la chute qui garda l'herbe marquée pendant… Pendant… RAAH ! Ça m'énerve ! Grogna Ichigo en chiffonnant son brouillon pour le balancer dans la petite poubelle cachée sous son bureau.

- _Je crois que ce n'est pas ça_, lança la voix guillerette de son Hollow.

- Je sors, lui signifia-t-il sans que ce ne soit nécessaire. »

Il descendit, attrapa sa veste et ses chaussures, puis sortit jusqu'à la superette du coin pour s'acheter des trucs à manger. Il faisait nuit, et les lampadaires étaient encore allumés, tout comme les lumières du petit magasin dans lequel Ichigo s'acheta de quoi terminer sa nuit de révision sans manquer de sucreries ; néanmoins, le retour fut un peu sympathique. Les lampadaires explosèrent littéralement au bout de la rue qu'il traversait, se rapprochant de lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Un Hollow…

- _Enfin une pensée cohérente ! _Fit son Hollow avec engouement.

- Enfin ! »

Usant de son écusson de Shinigami de Substitution, Ichigo sortit de son corps, et sans plus attendre dégaina son Zanpakuto. En face de lui, les lumières continuaient d'exploser sans lui donner davantage de précisions sur le Hollow – ou la chose – qui arrivait vers lui.

Et lorsqu'une chose de la taille d'un ballon de football percuta son ventre, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur la nature de cet ennemi, mais il y avait du plus ; outre le Hollow, il y avait aussi un poursuivi. Cette drôle de chose qui avait heurté son abdomen. Et qui avait des griffes.

« Aïe ! »

Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, la bestiole rentra dans le haut de son kimono et le Hollow tentait de le mordre à l'épaule ; un peu surpris, Ichigo réussit quand même à éviter l'attaque d'un Shunpo, et réapparut derrière le Hollow, lui asséna un coup du tranchant de Zangetsu dans la nuque. Bien évidemment, le Hollow mourut (sont pas très résistants, ces machins-là) et… Disparut, quoi. Comme un Hollow normal. Et après avoir rattaché Zangetsu dans son dos, Ichigo plongea une main dans le haut de son kimono à la recherche de ce qui était la future victime du Hollow qu'il venait de tuer.

Lorsqu'il l'attrapa enfin, il eut la surprise de découvrir un… Chat. Ichigo le tenait en face de lui par la peau du cou, et le félin le regardait avec un air un peu blasé (comme tous les chats qu'on emmerde) sans sourciller. Les deux se défièrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que le chat, visiblement lassé, ne lui envoie un coup de griffe dans le nez. Ichigo le lâcha sur le champ, et grogna contre cet « imbécile de chat ». Celui-ci retomba sur ses pattes, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne tenait plus debout et s'écroula sur le flanc dans un petit « pof ».

Intrigué, Ichigo s'approcha.

« Hé… hé, le chat… Tenta Ichigo en s'accroupissant près du félin (c'est fou ce que les gens qui font ça on l'air bêtes…)

- Mmmrrr… »

(Ceci était un léger grognement).

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du Shinigami Remplaçant – dont le nez avait miraculeusement cicatrisé des griffures du chat – qui attrapa de nouveau l'animal par la peau du cou pour le reposer sur ses pattes. Même s'il se laissait faire, le chat ne tenait pas très bien sur ses pattes, et préféra s'asseoir sur ses pattes arrières avant de retomber mollement sur le sol une seconde fois ; Ichigo alla récupérer son corps (et son sac de sucreries), et lorsqu'il revint, passa une main sous le ventre du chat qu'il souleva et emporta avec lui.

« Tu deviens sentimental, mon Roi ?

- Seulement pour les chatons, répondit-il évasivement en calant le félin dans le creux de son coude. »


	2. Un Drôle de Jour

L'avant-veille, Ichigo était revenu avec un chat très mignon à la maison. Ça, il n'allait pas contredire sa sœur, c'est vrai que ce félin avait quelque chose de… Charismatique ? Oui, bon en même temps c'est pas quelque chose qu'on dit d'un animal, mais c'était vrai qu'il avait une certaine classe, un port de tête qui laissait deviner qu'il « n'était pas n'importe qui ». Là encore, c'est pas une expression très usitée pour qualifier un animal… Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien la seule chose positive qu'on pouvait dire sur ce chat.

Un tel félin avait forcément des points négatifs. Evidemment. Et bien oui ! Et même beaucoup… Déjà, et c'était un point négligeable, il griffait et mordait à tout va, que vous tentiez de le caresser ou de l'aider à se tenir sur ses pattes (rappelons qu'il boite et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas guéri… Alors imaginez la tempête de morsures et de griffures si vous aviez le malheur de taper dedans par accident…). Oui, ceux qui ont un chat de la même trempe doivent très bien visualiser. Et le pire dans tout ça – s'il y avait pire que se faire griffer ou mordre – était que ce sympathique chaton avait fait du siège de bureau d'Ichigo sa demeure principale, et de son oreiller sa demeure secondaire. Il est inutile de préciser que travailler ou dormir dans ces conditions était assez… Compliqué.

Et tout ça, c'était sans compter sur l'attitude étrange qu'il arborait. Bien que ses coups de griffes soient fréquents – bien qu'un peu plus que ses morsures, malheureusement – ce curieux animal ne sortait jamais de la maison Kurosaki, et se contentait de rester dans la chambre d'Ichigo, ou parfois dans la cuisine lorsque c'était l'heure des repas… Car Yuzu le nourrissait avec les différentes sortes de poissons ou de viandes qu'elle utilisait pour préparer le dîner ; elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué une cet acariâtre chat adorait le thon rouge. Information d'une grande utilité, puisqu'elle réussissait à ne pas se faire griffer ou mordre, et même parfois à caresser le félin, et ce en échange d'une petit bouchée de poisson.

Et au début de la deuxième semaine de vacances, c'est-à-dire presque cinq jours après qu'Ichigo ait ramené le chat chez lui, on pouvait dire qu'il faisait presque partie de la famille, chacun s'étant habitué à sa présence.

Mais il restait un souci. Un souci qui avait commencé à tracasser Ichigo depuis la nuit dernière ; tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il profitait d'un des rares moments pendant lesquels le chat se prélassait sur son oreiller et non sur sa chaise de bureau, pour travailler. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, le félin s'était brusquement réveillé, et d'un air alerte avait scruté la pièce avant de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Etonné de l'attitude de l'animal, Ichigo s'était approché de la fenêtre, et s'était posté devant, cherchant du regard ce qui avait pu réveiller son chat – et oui, il faut appeler un chat, un chat (le jeu de mots était minable, j'en conviens) – avant d'être alerté à son tour par son écusson de Shinigami remplaçant qui clignota.

« Un Hollow… »

Mais il ne bougea même pas pour aller le récupérer, bien qu'il le vit clignoter du coin de l'œil, posé négligemment sur son bureau. Son chat l'intriguait. Totalement immobile, tel une statue, on entendait à peine sa respiration et son regard était braqué sur le petit morceau de rue qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre d'Ichigo ; ce dernier fronça les sourcils, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il discerna d'ici comme une forme humaine.

Une forme humaine aux yeux dorés.

« Qu'est-ce que… Pensa tout haut le Shinigami Remplaçant.

- _Un Vasto Lorde qui vient troubler tes petites vacances ? Laisse le moi, histoire qu'on discute un peu entre Hollows…_ Fit la voix trainante de son Hollow intérieur.

- Tais-toi tu m'agaces ! Grogna Ichigo. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reposer les yeux sur cette forme aperçue dans la rue, on toqua à sa fenêtre, et son écusson ne réagissait plus par des clignotements incessants. C'était Yoruichi et Urahara, aussi Ichigo ouvrit-il immédiatement la fenêtre ; Yoruichi – qui était sous forme humaine – reprit sa forme de chat en apercevant celui d'Ichigo, qui venait de retourner sur la chaise du bureau, profitant qu'Ichigo s'en soit levé.

« Yo. Comment vont les nouvelles ? Fit Urahara en s'asseyant dans le cadre de la fenêtre. Yoruichi-san et moi t'avons vu depuis la rue, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de nous reconnaître, alors nous sommes montés !

- Ah, désolé… En fait, ça va… Plutôt mal, répondit Ichigo en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de la Soul Society depuis qu'Inoue est sauve…

- Elle y est encore ? S'étonna Kisuke. Bon sang, ça fait bien deux-trois semaines déjà…

- Vous n'en savez pas plus que moi, visiblement… Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, grogna-t-il à voix haute en songeant à tous les secrets que la Soul Society lui cachait encore.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai du nouveau concernant notre ami Aizen ! Lança-t-il joyeusement. Suite à votre passage en force, il semblerait que quelques uns de ses chers Arrancars soient portés disparus !

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont… déserté ? Supposa le Shinigami remplaçant sans trop y croire.

- C'est cela même, intervint Yoruichi, perchée sur le pied du lit d'Ichigo. »

Urahara acquiesça et prit un air sombre, ses yeux cachés par son bob blanc et vert. Et Ichigo sut instantanément que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour le reste de ses vacances…

« Plusieurs Arrancars se sont échappés du Hueco Mundo, il y a cinq ou six jours… Tout porte à croire qu'ils ont pris la fuite, mais étrangement aucun Espada ou Fraccion ne les a poursuivis jusqu'à Karakura, enchaîna Yoruichi, toujours sous sa forme de chat. Parmi eux, ils y avait visiblement deux ou trois Espadas, et quelques Fraccions… Ils se sont tous séparés lors de leur sortie du Garganta, pensant que séparés ils seraient plus difficiles à trouver. Mais maintenant… Ils cherchent à se regrouper pour disparaître dans le Monde Réel sans laisser à Aizen la chance de les rattraper après qu'il se soit rendu compte de leur trahison.

- … C'est bizarre, laissa échapper Ichigo, qui avait tout écouté avec le plus grand intérêt. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été alerté ? Et pourquoi aucun Shinigami n'est intervenu ? Les machines de l'autre Capitaine fou ne marchent plus ?

Urahara avait souris à l'évocation de Mayuri et de ses machines, mais tenant à rester sérieux, il ne poursuivit pas plus loin la plaisanterie.

- D'après ce que nous savons… Il semblerait que certains des Espadas que vous avez laissés pour morts auraient survécu à leurs combats pour se rendre compte où se situaient leurs véritables intérêts… Comme tu le sais sûrement, parmi eux il y avait Szayel Aporro Granz, une version Arrancar de notre cher Mayuri Kurotsuchi ; il a visiblement mis au point des Gigais qui camouflent la présence des Arrancars fugitifs chez nous.

- Ceci explique cela, commenta Ichigo. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils cherchent ?

- Toujours d'après ce que nous savons, ils souhaitent s'affranchir d'Aizen et pourquoi pas rejoindre la Soul Society… Mais comme tu t'en doutes, il va falloir qu'ils fassent leurs preuves avant, si tant est que le vieux les laisse en vie… Poursuivit Urahara. »

Ensuite, ils discutèrent brièvement de la raison de la visite d'Urahara, à savoir informer Ichigo, et lui expliquer que désormais, attaquer un Arrancar qui n'en voudrait pas à sa vie n'était plus nécessaire ; il lui demanda également la plus grande discrétion concernant cette histoire… Si jamais à la Soul Society on apprenait qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, le Shinigami remplaçant, aidait des Arrancars fugitifs, lui aussi serait bientôt déclaré comme tel… A la fin de ce cours entretien, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Et comment savez-vous tout ça, Urahara-san ?

- Ne soit pas si curieux, Kurosaki-kun ! Répondit-il en chantonnant son nom. Disons que j'ai mes propres sources… Si tu viens à la boutique un de ces jours, peut-être que je te les présenterais, acheva-t-il, énigmatique. »

Puis ils le saluèrent, et Urahara sauta, Yoruichi sur son épaule, jusqu'à la rue d'où il usa du Shunpo pour disparaître ; Ichigo referma calmement la fenêtre, et jeta un œil à son chat qui le regardait fixement, son pelage blanc-gris qui contrastait avec le pelage noir de ses quatre pattes, et l'étrange couleur bleuté du haut de ses oreilles. Sa queue s'agitait d'un mouvement d'agacement, comme s'il attendait quelque chose… Ou alors, il était juste très énervé… Vu son comportement taciturne, Ichigo n'en soucia pas vraiment, mais quelque chose accrocha son regard.

Ces yeux bleu électriques avec cette lueur un peu folle dedans, bien qu'ils soient ceux d'un chat, n'étaient-ils pas identiques à ceux de Grimmjow ? Ichigo entendait encore la voix moqueuse du Sixième Espada lors de leur dernier combat, sous le dôme du Hueco Mundo… Où Ichigo avait gagné, mais où Noitora l'avait ensuite tué. Et voilà, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était mort. Ichigo l'avait un peu regretté, car sous ses aspects de dégénéré, il y avait quelqu'un de réellement rusé, puissant et qui se révélait être un adversaire particulièrement puissant. Mais voilà, il était mort. Une nouvelle fois, le Shinigami Remplaçant se surprit à repenser à leur dernier combat… Grimmjow n'obéit à personne. Jamais. S'il avait encore été là, aurait-il suivi les Arrancars fugitifs.

Probablement que oui.

Et c'est ce qu'Ichigo pensa en caressant la tête de son chat, entre les deux oreilles de celui-ci. Peu importait les griffures et les morsures, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que la mort dans son cœur, ce soir-là.


	3. Hide and Seek

Endormi sur son cahier d'exercices de mathématiques… Il y avait effectivement plus glorieux comme endroit et comme oreiller, mais en changer reviendrait à se faire très violemment attaquer par l'actuel occupant de ce point stratégique : le chat.

D'ailleurs, Ichigo songea en souriant que ce chat n'avait pas de nom. Griffeur et Mordeur lui vinrent à l'esprit, sans oublier Grincheux, Grognon, Taciturne et tant d'autres surnoms amicaux… Et comme s'il flairait le mauvais coup, le chat ouvrit un œil, puis deux et un de ses oreilles bougea, tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers son propriétaire qui le regardait intensément depuis tout à l'heure. Après une sorte de grognement semblable un soupir de lassitude, le chat se releva, s'étira, et changea de position, se mettant dos à Ichigo qui sourit un peu plus, amusé. Mais la réalité était là, et son exercice de physique n'allait sûrement pas se faire tout seul… Et le Hollow dehors, qui venait d'apparaître, n'allait pas se tuer tout seul non plus, à moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire, évidemment. Donc, Ichigo sortit, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, ayant été trop absorbé par son exercice, c'est que le chat s'était levé et avait quitté son oreiller pour sortir par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre qu'Ichigo emprunta sous sa forme de Shinigami, laissant son corps derrière lui. Mais une drôle de surprise l'attendait : à son arrivée sur les berges de la rivière, là où il avait senti la présence d'un Hollow, il n'y avait personne. Aux aguets, il regarda tout autour de lui, mais sans voir personne. Où diable ce Hollow était-il passé ?

Ichigo resta là quelques minutes encore, silencieuse, aux aguets, prêt à attaquer s'il ressentait le moindre flux de reiatsu. Mais rien. Alors il rentra, tandis que dans une ruelle assombrie par la nuit non loin, un Hollow s'enfuyait. Tranquillement, Ichigo rentrait à pieds. Pas de Shunpo, il voulait profiter de ce début de nuit. Mais il ressentit de nouveau le Hollow, quelque peu, dans la rue à sa droite : il dégaina Zangetsu, alors qu'Ichigo se postait dans la lumière à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Et dans la ruelle… Ahahah ! Il y avait une sacrée surprise qu'il l'attendait.

Dans la ruelle, un problème de taille et épineux : un Arrancar bien connu, des cheveux bleus et l'air d'un fou, tenait contre lui un Hollow, son bras passé devant le cou de sa victime. Et en sentant le Shinigami approcher, tout deux s'étaient instantanément figés, priant pour qu'Ichigo n'ait rien senti du reiatsu Hollow. Manque de pot, ce n'était pas le cas… Pauvre, pauvre Grimmjow…

- Les Hollows jouent à cache-cache maintenant ? Leur lança Ichigo.

La prise de l'Arrancar sur le cou du Hollow se crispa, avant de se resserrer davantage, et sa victime réagit à peine, se contentant de retenir son souffle déjà faible. Ils avaient tout deux cessé de bouger, et Grimmjow réfléchissait à toute allure… D'un, s'il tuait le Hollow, Ichigo se jetterait dans la ruelle pour voir de quoi il en retourne ; de deux, s'il ne faisait rien et se contentait d'attendre, Ichigo se jetterait aussi dans la ruelle : et de trois, il pouvait se transformer en chat, mais ça n'arrangerait pas grand-chose… Ichigo ne saurait juste pas que c'était lui. Enfin, si, il saurait que ce serait son chat, mais ne saurait pas que ce serait Grimmjow, c'est mieux comme ça ?

Ceci dit, réfléchir n'arrangeait en rien son problème. Et depuis quand réfléchir arrangeait un problème, il allait pas se résoudre tout seul ! Et encore moins disparaître… Enfin, façon de parler, puisqu'un Hollow mort, ça disparaît.

BREF ! Pour le moment, il fallait solutionner ce problème. Grimmjow fit pivoter le Hollow face à Ichigo, qui aperçut un bref instant le masque de la bête luire dans la noirceur de la ruelle (cette phrase est extrêmement mal tournée, je sais), mais heureusement, n'aperçut aucune touffe de cheveux bleu où la lueur d'une autre masque que celui du Hollow qu'il croyait voir.

- P'tain… Lâcha tout bas Grimmjow.

Ichigo commençait à s'impatienter, et il fit un pas en avant, si bien que Grimmjow recula aussi d'un pas entraînant le Hollow avec lui.

Mais il y avait un _autre_ problème… Derrière lui, à quelques pas, un sympathique lampadaire que l'Arrancar avait actuellement envie de tuer scintillait d'une douce lumière et si Ichigo continuait d'avancer comme ça, cette douce lumière fort sympathique qui empêche d'avoir peur dans le noir va tout casser et le mettre à jour… Et oui, car des personnes aux cheveux bleu et un air aussi sexy (non non, Grimmjow n'est pas excentrique, il est totalement réaliste. En toute objectivité, bien sûr), Ichigo n'en connaissait pas des tonnes et reconnaîtrait immédiatement l'Arrancar. Et ayant été vaincu une fois par le Shinigami de Substitution, Grimmjow ne tenait pas du tout à réitérer l'expérience, ç'avait été assez humiliant comme ça. Et puis maintenant… Il y avait autre chose qui entrait en compte, on va dire ça comme ça.

- Sors, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, s'énerva Ichigo.

Et il avança encore d'un pas. Et Grimmjow recula encore d'un pas. Le lampadaire se rapprochait… En fait, non, c'était Grimmjow qui se rapprochait de ce « putain de lampadaire de merde ». S'il voulait pouvoir continuer à vivre discrètement chez Ichigo, nourri, logé, sans rien faire d'autre que se prélasser, il y avait une seule condition : ne pas se faire prendre ! Aussi Grimmjow se maudit-il d'avoir voulu sortir faire un tour… Parce que ce connard de Hollow, visiblement affamé, avait senti le léger reiatsu qui s'échappait de lui malgré sa transformation en félin. Et paf ! Un combat, et lors qu'il s'apprêtait à finir le Hollow, Ichigo était arrivé.

- _Toujours là il ne faut pas ! Sale gamin aux cheveux orange…_

Allez, haut les cœurs et c'est parti pour la troisième option. Grimmjow fit tout très rapidement : pousser en avant de Hollow, se reculer dans l'ombre de la ruelle pour pas qu'un malheureux éclat lumineux ne puisse le faire repérer, et reprendre sa forme de chat.

Tout se passa sans encombre, sauf si on compte la suite. Et oui ! La suite. Parce que oui, le Hollow avait été poussé en avant, mais non, Ichigo ne l'avait pas tranché ; à la place, le Hollow a utilisé son pouvoir pour se fondre dans le mur et réapparaître derrière Grimmjow version chat, contre lequel il envoya un Cero.

Et inutile de préciser qu'en version Chat, on n'a pas la Huerta (peau de métal des Hollows) pour se protéger… Et que donc, on se prend un sacré coup, violent et normalement mortel… Mais comme ici, le but reste qu'Ichi et Grimmy finissent ensemble, en tuer un en plein milieu serait mal venu, non ? SI ! Ok, compris.

Donc, reprenons. Grimmjow se fait tirer dessus par un Hollow en colère, qui l'a poursuivit tandis qu'il faisait une promenade tranquille sans rien demander à personne… Il commencerait presque à plaindre les Shinigamis qui se baladaient au milieu d'un lieu tranquille, menacés sans arrêt par l'apparition d'un Hollow assoiffé de sang. Presque, hein !

Et c'est totalement brûlé et encore fumant que le corps du chat fut propulsé contre Ichigo, qui ayant senti venir le Cero, s'était mis en garde ; il attrapa son chat par réflexe plus que parce qu'il le reconnaissait, et l'animal blessé se glissa dans l'intérieur de son haut de kimono. Ichigo fut surpris en sentant le corps chaud et dégoulinant de sang du l'animal se glisser entre ses vêtements, et puis se réfugier contre son ventre. Ce n'était pas gênant pour se battre, et pour écourter le combat, le Shinigami Remplaçant préféra balancer un Getsuga sur le Hollow qui tentait de s'enfuir.

Et ensuite, bien évidemment, il rentra chez lui à toute allure, passa par la fenêtre, déposa sur le chat sur sa chaise de bureau, courut discrètement jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une serviette et la trousse à pharmacie, se rendit dans sa chambre, retourna dans la salle de bain chercher une bassine, la remplit d'eau, retourna dans sa chambre en renversant une partie du contenu sur le tapis de la salle de bain (il a glissé).

Bon, après une petite demi-heure passée à nettoyer, et bander les plaies du chat, Ichigo se rendit compte que la petite bestiole semblait avoir de la fièvre ; ses plaies avaient du s'infecter. Et en plus, il était temps de se coucher ; Ichigo referma les rideaux, enfila un pantalon de pyjama blanc et un tee-shirt noir, avant de prendre doucement le chat entre ses mains et de le déposer dans son lit, juste à côté de son oreiller, avant de s'allonger dans son lit en retenant un bâillement. Et il s'installa sur le côté, face au mur et donc au chat, qui rampa jusque sous les couvertures, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

La nuit se passa relativement calmement.

Mais c'est évidemment faux, enfin ~ Vous croyiez vraiment qu'une nuit entre ces deux-là peut se passer _normalement_ ?


	4. Sweet Daydream

Ah lala, que c'est bon et beau, et coloré, et...

(ça, c'est Grimmjow qui vante les mérites d'un sommeil fiévreux, c'est-à-dire un sommeil où on est totalement défoncé à cause de la fièvre ! On a chaud, on est le plus souvent à moitié en sueur... Miam, Grimmjow en sueur... Reprenons. Hum hum. Je disais donc, on est le plus souvent en sueur, totalement à côté de la plaque, et on se réveille dans des positions complètement inimaginables, et ça va plus loin que se retrouver les pieds sur l'oreiller et la tête au pied du lit, croyez-moi. Pourquoi je dis ça, moi ? Ça m'est jamais arrivé...

Mais le plus formidable dans ce sommeil fiévreux, c'est qu'on est complètement défoncé, et donc sujet au plus incroyables hallucinations ! Un peu comme après avoir trop bu, ou s'être drogué... Et dans ce genre de situations, le plus emmerdant ça reste surtout le réveil... Mais pas forcément pour le mal de crâne, ni les trous de mémoire ; ici, ce serait plus pour la situation qui va suivre).

… Et sympathique, et doux, et orange, et... AH ! la lumière de la lune pique les yeux ! Aïe !!!

Minute, « la lumière de la lune pique les yeux » ? Mais... Mais... MAIS PROBLEME ! Ce n'était pas la lumière lunaire, pas plus que le soleil, c'était la lampe de chevet d'Ichigo ! Bon, pas de soucis en fait, Grimmjow pouvait se rendormir tranquillement, après avoir tendu le bras pour éteindre la lampe malencontreusement allumée par Ichigo qui avait du bouger pendant son sommeil.

Re Minute. Son bras ? Depuis quand un chat avait le bras assez long et des doigts pour éteindre une lumière ? (Mais depuis qu'il est à moitié humain grâce à des modifications génétiques... J'arrête là, vous avez saisi le message). Grimmjow – après avoir éteint la lumière qui agressait violemment ses beaux yeux bleus à la lueur de psychopathe - décida de faire le point sur sa situation.

Petit un ! Il n'était plus en train de délirer dans son sommeil fiévreux avec des chats oranges qui faisaient des châteaux de sable avec des hommes crevettes dont la robe semblait faîte de nouilles encore collantes et gluantes (Quoi, vous n'avez jamais rêvé que des hommes crevettes revêtaient les fringues de la forme libérée de Szayel, une robe de nouilles ? Bah moi si. Et Grimmjow aussi. C'est un fait, vous êtes en retard sur la société !).  
Petit deux ! Il était donc parfaitement éveillé et totalement conscient de ne plus être sous sa forme de chat, d'une part à cause des bandages trop petits qui enserraient ses jambes et ses poignets et qui venaient de se déchirer (en fait, il a vaguement entendu un déchirement pendant son sommeil hallucinatoire, et en a donc déduit que c'était... Déchiré).  
Et enfin petit trois ! Il avait en conséquence parfaitement conscience d'être réveillé, sous forme humaine, allongé dans un lit, torse nu, avec quelqu'un, la lumière éteinte, un bras passé dans le dos de ce _quelqu'un_, avec ce _quelqu'un_ qui commençait à se réveiller, et il n'était plus sous forme de chat, et il paniquait, et sentait la jambe de _Monsieur quelqu'un _frotter contre sa cuisse, et ses pensées devenaient totalement incohérentes et...

STOP !

Putain, ça fait du bien. Bon, reprenons calmement ; Grimmjow est donc torse nu dans le lit d'Ichigo, qui dort mais qui est en train de se réveiller (et qui donc, ne dormira bientôt plus). Si on inverse, on peut dire qu'Ichigo est endormi avec dans son lit un type qui est totalement paniqué et qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Voilà, c'est fait, j'ai résumé... Maintenant, on passe à la partie la plus intéressante de cette nuit, certifiée écrite et réalisée sans substances illégales (ou légales), et sans que Grimmjow ne soit en train de délirer à cause de son putain de sommeil fiévreux.

- Hum...

- Merde, grogna Grimmjow en se reculant le plus possible d'Ichigo.

Malheureusement pour lui, dans son dos, il y avait le mur de la chambre, et face à lui, un Shinigami Remplaçant un peu dans le pâté qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Bon, sur le moment il aurait pu se transformer en chat, mais avouez que ça aurait été moins drôle pour moi, et surtout pour vous (que ceux qui pensent le contraire se manifestent, je tiens à savoir qui est zoophile, et je jure de mettre un passage spécialement pour vous dans cette fic... Évidemment, je déconne !).

Mais revenons en à Ichigo. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et étira un peu son bras gauche, avant de buter contre le torse (nu) de Grimmjow qui se souvint que son bras était toujours passé par dessus les hanches d'Ichigo, et le retira à toute vitesse sans se rendre compte que son geste inconsidéré enlevait le peu de couverture qui cachait le haut de son corps (nu) ! Et Ichigo ne rougit même pas en posant les yeux sur ce qu'il venait de heurter, il se contentait, avec un air totalement blasé, d'observer de drôle de truc. Avant d'avoir une sorte d'illumination. C'était de la peau ! (Ah bah pour le Bankai, y a pas de problèmes, mais dès qu'il faut avoir un peu de bon sens, y a plus personne !).  
Et tandis que Grimmjow se cherchait une excuse pourrie pour pouvoir expliquer sa présence, totalement inexplicable, d'ailleurs, dans le lit d'Ichigo, celui-ci trouva la réponse de l'Arrancar sans même y réfléchir.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que je rêve d'un truc pareil...

Putain, mais comment on peut savoir qu'on rêve alors qu'on est justement en train de rêver ? (Question philosophique de Terminale Littéraire, bonjour !). Soupirant avec un air à moitié soulagé, Grimmjow porta son regard sur Ichigo qui clignait des yeux, et baillait ; la voilà la solution ! Faire en sorte qu'il se rendorme.

Bon, en attendant, fallait trouver quelque chose pour qu'Ichigo se croit toujours dans son rêve.

- Grimmjow ? S'étonna le Shinigami.

- Tu t'attendais à Ulquiorra peut-être ? Répliqua l'Arrancar.

Ichigo s'imagina un instant découvrir Ulquiorra dans son lit. Ouais, nan. On imagine même pas, en fait ! (et de toute façon, Ulquiorra, il ne vous intéresse pas plus que le fait qu'il y ait un orage sur le Maine-et-Loire cette nuit... A moins que vous ne soyez angevin(e)s ou fanatiques d'Ulquiorra).

- Pff, même dans mes rêves t'es qu'un crétin.

- Répète un peu pour...

Mais Grimmjow s'arrêta de lui-même, remarquant l'étrange tête d'enterrement qu'Ichigo tirait. Ah oui, anachronisme. Pour tout le monde, il était mort tué par Noitora. Et ouais... C'est ça la dure vie d'un mort-vivant.

- Tu t'attends à quoi, que je te serre dans mes bras et que je t'embrasse ? Nan, sérieux, arrête de te raconter des histoires, c'est pas parce que j'ai disparu que je suis mort et enterré, et totalement différent...

Pourtant, Ichigo ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté une seule seconde, et pour preuve : le curieux sourire qu'il abordait ne signifiait rien de bon, et Grimmjow se surprit à se coller davantage au mur dans son dos. Sauf qu'il était quand même coincé et pas spécialement capable de traverser les murs. Dommage, ç'aurait été sympa comme pouvoir...

- C'est quoi ce sourire ? Lança Grimmjow malgré lui à voix haute (tout ça pour dire qu'il a parlé alors qu'il aurait du penser... j'te jure...)

- On est d'accord, je suis en train de rêver....

- Oui, fit l'Arrancar avec une pointe d'énervement.

- … Donc, tu es dans _mon_ rêve...

- Oui...

- … Et dans mes rêves, je contrôle ce qui se passe... Insista le Shinigami.

- Et ? S'impatienta son interlocuteur.

- Je peux donc te faire faire ce que je veux...

Ayant compris un peu (beaucoup) en retard ce qu'Ichigo essayait (avec courage – on te soutient Ichi, vas-y !) de lui faire comprendre, Grimmjow eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là... Saloperie ! Et Ichigo, lui, se rapprochait de Grimmjow (coincé contre le mur et souffrant le martyr... On peut lui faire un bisou magique ??? S'il vous plaît... Non ? Merde...). Nous disions donc, Ichigo se rapproche (dangereusement ? Nan, il est pas dangereux, il croit qu'il rêve je vous le rappelle... Sensuellement ? Nan, j'aime pas ce mot, étrangement ça me rappelle une machine à café – Senseo, non ? - et j'aime pas le café...) et coinça définitivement Grimmjow contre le mur (Et tac, il se rapproche juste, comme ça, tout le monde et content et ça fait pas des parenthèses de trois kilomètres de long. Merci !).

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas m'ordonner, Maître ? Ironisa Grimmjow avec un sourire qui en disait autant.

- Laisse moi réfléchir... Dit Ichigo, tandis que dans le cerveau de Grimmjow (oui, il en a un ; y a pas que le corps de rêve, mais aussi l'intelligence) une pancarte clignotait en disant « DANGER, DANGER » avec le son d'une alarme qui se tut dès qu'Ichigo se rapprocha d'avantage de lui pour presque se coller contre son torse (nu – on le répète jamais assez).

- C'est un rêve, rien ne dit que je vais t'obéir, se défendit Grimmjow, un peu gêné par l'attitude étrange du Shinigami (ben oui, normalement c'est pas « Deux secondes, je sors mon Bankai et on va se castagner dans le ciel de Karakura » ?).

- Mais c'est _mon _rêve, répliqua Ichigo en se collant un peu plus à Grimmjow.

Tous les deux allongés sur le côté (gauche pour Grimmjow, droit pour Ichigo), ils se jaugèrent du regard tandis qu'Ichigo posait sa main gauche sur le flanc droit de Grimmjow (vous avez suivi ? Vous voulez un dessin ? Nan ? Ok, allez vous faire foutre... Joli jeu de mots ^^ Hum hum, reprenons). Celui-ci frissona en sentant les doigts gelés d'Ichigo sur sa peau (nue), alors qu'il cherchait une quelconque réponse dans le regard du Shinigami.

- Prends pas cet air choqué ! Tu t'invites dans mon rêve, alors autant que j'en profite...

- Mais...

Se souvenant qu'il fallait impérativement qu'Ichigo se croit dans un rêve, Grimmjow se donna du courage en le regardant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de sentir la seconde main, froide, d'Ichigo se poser dans sa nuque. Il étouffa un petit cri surpris (Grimmjow, hein) et eut encore un mouvement de recul qui lui valut de se cogner (encore) la tête contre le mur. Un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres fermées d' Ichigo, tandis qu'il remettait tranquillement sa main sur la joue de Grimmjow, en remontant l'autre le long du torse (nu !) de l'Arrancar qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si Ichigo avait pas des penchants gays. A la limite, autant lui poser directement la question, surtout que ça arrangerait bien son propre problème...

- Les Shinigamis sont tous gays, de nos jours ?

- Seulement quand il y a un bel Arrancar dans leurs lits... Répondit Ichigo en approchant davantage son visage de celui de Grimmjow qui (non, pas de troisième coup dans le mur) resta sans bouger, pétrifié par la main gauche d'Ichigo, qui avait saisi la sienne pour la poser dans son propre dos (Pour ceux qu'on pas suivi : Ichi bouge la main de Grimm' afin que ce soit comme s'il l'enlaçait).

- Seulement là ? Moi qui croyait que c'était tout le temps... Lança Grimmjow d'une voix rauque, en sentant le souffle du Shinigami sur ses lèvres.

Le bras de Grimmjow était désormais dans le dos d'Ichigo, et pour ne pas vexer le rêveur, il l'enlaça un peu, mais pas trop, pour éviter de l'encourager dans ses jeux pervers. Il avait de drôles de rêves, dis donc, ce Shinigami !

- Mais pour moi, c'est tout le temps, murmura Ichigo en posant sa main gauche sur les fesses de Grimmjow, ce qui valut à celui-ci de se cogner une troisième fois dans le mur derrière lui tellement il s'était raidi et crispé en sentant la main d'Ichigo se balader sans complexe sur son postérieur.

Néanmoins, et armé de courage, Grimmjow résista héroïquement pour conserver son sang froid (vas-y, on te soutient Grimmy ! RESISTE !), et répliqua d'une vois aussi suave que celle du lycéen (en chaleur) en face de lui.

- Alors tu es gay...

- Absolument. Tu en doutais ? Murmura-t-il en effleurant presque les lèvres de Grimmjow des siennes.

A vrai dire, Grimmjow doutait un peu de tout, à cet instant ; son cerveau semblait aux abonnés absents et il avait bien envie d'aller trucider cette saloperie de Hollow qui lui avait tiré un Cero dessus et à cause de qui il avait sombré dans un sommeil hallucinatoire qui l'avait conduit à cette situation bizarre et totalement inespérée... ( Ahah ! Un laspus révélateur, cher Grimmjow !) Euh improbable et imprévue, et gênante, et magnifique occasion, et enlève cette main de ses fesses et embrasse le , et horriblement gênante...

- Ah, mon Chaton est un grand timide, murmura Ichigo en reculant son visage.

A cet instant, voilà les deux pensées très contradictoires de Grimmjow : « NON, EMBRASSE MOI CRETIN ! » et « Oh putain, c'était moins une... ». Bon, en attendant, la main baladeuse migra de ses fesses jusqu'à son torse (nu !!!) - tiens, il l'avait presque oubliée cette main là (comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout...) - alors qu'Ichigo se nichait contre son torse.

- Quel mégalomane, être maître de ses rêves, non mais...

- Je t'entends. Et oui, dans mes rêves, je suis le maître... (Ichi fait une courte pause)... Appelle moi maître, ajouta-t-il.

- Pas question ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve et puis je ne suis pas forcé de t'obéir ! J'ai pas quitté Aizen (Ohoh, second laspsus révélateur ? Putain, j'espère que non... Beurk) pour me faire transformer esclave d'un lycéen dont les rêves pervers et vicieux déboucheront peut-être un jour sur mon viol ! Et d'abord, je n'obéis qu'à moi-même, crétin de Shinigami aux cheveux ORANGE !

Ah, on se sent mieux après. Surtout quand personne ne vous réplique à la figure qu'il est le maître de ses rêves et de tout ce qui s'y trouve, ou alors qu'il n'avait pas s'incruster, auquel cas il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation.

Minute, personne ne réplique ? Grimmjow baissa les yeux vers Ichigo, dont le souffle régulier lui chatouillait le haut de l'épaule, alors que ses cheveux caressaient son cou... Putain, vite ! Opération repli ! Et une transformation en chat pour notre cher Grimmjow qui sauta du lit jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre, la respiration saccadée et l'air totalement soulagé à l'idée d'avoir été sauvé d'une nouvelle pulsion de rêve pervers made in Ichigo.  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était justement réveillé – et oui, quand on est niché contre quelqu'un qui soudain se transforme en chat, c'est comme si on vous retirerait violemment votre oreiller durant votre sommeil... ça vous réveille – et regardait tout autour de lui, un peu perdu.

- Drôle de rêve, marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner et de rabattre les couvertures par dessus lui.

- _Ah ça tu peux le dire, Shinigami... J'aurais jamais pensé que t'étais gay_, songea Grimmjow en dardant son regard bleu électrique sur Ichigo, qui venait de se rendormir.

Bah dis donc, la cohabitation promettait.

* * *

_Hallo ~ Merci pour vos reviews, tout d'abord !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances... En tout les cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire (et que pour me le dire vous laisserez une sympathique review ^^). En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent les cours ce lundi (comme moi )._

_Tschuss, Nemuri no Rori._


	5. Grimmjow

_Yep ~_

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard inexcusable ! Mais j'ai le bac à préparer, et ça se fait pas tout seul, malheureusement... Bref ! Avant d'enchaîner avec ce chapitre, je susi ravie de voir qu'il y a plein de gens qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alert ! Et surtout de voir qu'il y a autant de reviews !!! _  
_Alors, ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, car plus vous en mettez, plus vous en avez ! (Axe, quel superbe slogan *-*) Ceci dit, ne tardez pas trop... ^^_

Bonne lecture !

_Tschuss, Nemuri no Rori._

_PS : J'allais oublier ! Je pars en Irlande pendant les vacances d'Avril... Du 13 au 22, donc n'attendez rien de nouveau pendant les vacances, quoi. _

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil avait été dur pour Ichigo. Et oui ! Car le pauvre garçon s'était réveillé sous les hurlements de sa sœur cadette Karin, qui s'étonnait de ne pas le voir descendre petit-déjeuner, et qui sous la demande sa jumelle Yuzu était montée voir (oui, c'est compliqué. Je sais. Moi-même je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'écris tout ça puisque ça n'a pas de sens et que c'est compliqué… Oh lala…).

Nous disions donc, Karin a envoyé Yuzu voir ce qui était arrivé à Ichigo, tout en suivant celle-ci de loin ; arrivée devant la porte de son frère aîné, Yuzu frappa doucement une première fois, puis appela son frère en frappant une seconde fois, cette fois-ci en insistant davantage. Toujours pas de réponse. Bon, cette fois, il y avait un problème (en fait, Ichigo avait juste la flemme de se lever, et avait rabattu la couette sur sa tête, avant d'écraser son oreiller par-dessus… Et tout ça avec le fol espoir de se rendormir…)

Si bien que Karin arriva en compagnie d'Isshin, qui sortit de nulle part enfonça la porte d'un coup de genoux avant de se jeter dans la chambre de son fils tel un soldat des forces spéciales, et tout ça en rampant et en utilisant la télécommande de la télévision en guise de fusil d'assaut, qu'il pointait partout dans la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, ses deux filles le regardaient avec un air extrêmement blasé, preuve que même si on le souhaite, s'habituer à ce genre d'attitudes peut prendre vraiment beaucoup de temps… Et de volonté. Surtout dans le cas d'Isshin. Mais passons, ce n'est pas ici ce qui nous intéresse, enfin _vous_ intéresse.

« Euh… Papa ? Tenta Yuzu avec un sourire forcé.

Chuuut ! Lança-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille et en lui indiquant de se taire. Ma chérie, tu veux nous faire répérer et forcer ton pauvre papa à se constituer prisonnier pour sauver la vie de ses enfants ? Chuchota-t-il ensuite avec un air extrêmement grave et sérieux.

Oh putain… Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Karin, tandis que sa jumelle riait un peu niaisement.

Sur ce cours intermède militaire, il n'y eut aucun mort, sauf peut-être la télécommande qui finit par la fenêtre, passée du stade de fusil d'assaut à celui de grenade à fragmentation. Karin s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, tandis que sa sœur, se dirigea vers le lit où sommeillait toujours son frère malgré le boucan du pseudo agent secret des forces spéciales qui leur servait de père (la honte, quand même… D'ailleurs, Grimmjow, toujours réfugié sur le bord de la fenêtre, et qui avait failli se prendre la télécommande dans la gueule, n'en pensait pas moins, se demandant comment son cher maître pouvait survivre dans un endroit pareil et vouloir y retourner… Franchement, n'importe qui aurait pris Aizen ou Szayel pour des saints, après être passé dans un tel asile de fous).

« Fils, à terre !

Papa… Grogna-t-il depuis les profondeurs de son lit.

Ichigo est juste fatigué, fit Yuzu. Tout va bien ! »

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son père qui sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits ; Karin était déjà partie lorsqu'Isshin sauta ensuite par la fenêtre sous le regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé de Yuzu qui lui faisait un léger signe de la main, et sous le regard encore endormi d'Ichigo qui venait enfin d'émerger des profondeurs de son lit (Avec un père pareil, vient forcément un moment où plus rien n'étonne plus personne… Et oui, même quand il saute par une fenêtre !).

« Oni-chan, comme il est trop tard pour petit-déjeuner, prépare-toi pour déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Encore dans les vapes, Ichigo acquiesça très très vaguement (à tel point que c'est limite s'il reconnaissait sa sœur). Yuzu sortit de sa chambre après avoir refermé la fenêtre, et le Shinigami Remplaçant retomba lourdement dans son lit en passant sa main sur son front. Il avait un peu mal au crâne, mais étrangement, il se sentait dans un état de béatitude extrême : il devait presque se retenir de ne pas rêvasser à tout bout de champ ! (Il pense ça, mais attendez que les souvenirs de sa nuit refassent surface…).

Nous disions donc ! Ichigo, totalement dans la brume matinale due à sa nuit mouvementée, se réveillait lentement, très lentement… (le chapitre précédent fait office de résumé, si vous ne souvenez plus que Grimmjow s'est éclaté l'arrière de la tête sur un mur en tentant d'éviter de se faire violer par Ichigo, qui se croyait en plein dans un rêve érotique – voire à tendances pornographiques – et qui donc n'avait aucunement conscience que tout ceci n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar ; mais la réalité). C'est avec ce même flegme et ce drôle d'air rêveur qu'il enfila son tee-shirt à l'envers, avant de transformer une de ses chaussettes en gants, et pour finir il mit quand même son pantalon à l'endroit, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Tout ça sous le regard amusé du chat qui bâillait, désormais assis sur l'oreiller de son cher maître. Ah ! Finalement, cette nuit bizarre entre son délire fiévreux et la découverte des drôles de rêves et tendances sexuelles d'Ichigo n'était rien, comparé à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir vu Ichigo dans cet état second, où tout semblait rose et visqueux… (Visqueux ? Oui, bon, c'est la tête de Grimmjow, quoi… Faut pas se poser trop de questions…).

M'enfin, quelques heures plus tard, après que tout le monde eut le ventre plein, Ichigo était remonté dans sa chambre – cette fois parfaitement réveillé et sans sa chaussette gauche en guise de gant – pour travailler sur le reste de ses devoirs de vacances. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il refasse son lit. Et vu le monstre qui y trônait, il remit immédiatement ses idées de rangement à plus tard, pour le grand bonheur du monstre, qui s'étira longuement sur l'oreiller moelleux et confortable d'Ichigo, désormais couvert de poils de chat.

Ça promettait de sacrés éternuements pour la nuit à venir (car bien qu'Ichigo ne soit pas allergique aux poils de chat, avouez quand même qu'avoir des trucs pareils qui traînent sur votre oreiller, moi, ça me donnerait envie d'éternuer…). Mais bon, là n'était pas le problème, et rien que l'idée de savoir que son chat allait mieux (vu qu'avant sa nuit mouvementée, le chat s'était retrouvé attaqué par un Hollow, qu'Ichigo l'avait ensuite courageusement secouru avant de le soigner avec toute la minutie dont il était capable pour éviter de se faire mordre) suffisait à le motiver dans son travail scolaire.

Donc, Ichigo commence à travailler. Une demi-heure passe… Puis une autre, et encore un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que …

« _Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose me gêne…_ »

(Je n'ai pas écrit ça pour que votre esprit tordu s'éclate à découvrir un quelconque double-sens ; ceci dit, si ça vous éclate, faîtes en part dans des reviews que vous posterez bien gentiment dès la fin de ce chapitre. Merci ^^ ).

Et en effet, il y avait de quoi être gêné (Voir la parenthèse au dessus pour les quelques pervers dans la salle) ; comment son chat avait-il pu voir le Hollow ? Et puis, ça sous-entendait quand même que le Hollow avait vu dans le chat une quelconque proie, ou plutôt un danger, pour l'attaquer comme ça… Au point de vouloir le tuer. Et puis, un autre point étrange, qui méritait d'être soulevé : la guérison miraculeuse de l'animal… Et oui, vous connaissez beaucoup de chats qui cicatrisent d'une patte blessée et infectée en une nuit vous ? (Bon, ok, mais ce chat-là c'est Grimmjow, ça compte pas comme un chat « normal »).

ET PAF ! (Ah non, ce coup-ci c'est pas le chien… Ahaha. Elle était nulle…) Les souvenirs d'Ichigo refirent soudain surface dans un grand fracas… Et sa seule réaction fut de se passer une main dans les cheveux en laissant son regard vagabonder dans sa chambre.

« Ah, soupira-t-il. Si seulement ça arrivait en vrai… »

Etrangement, comme s'il savait qu'un truc intéressant allait arriver, le chat ouvrit un œil ; l'une de ses oreilles bougea, mais il ne se redressa pas (Bah non, quelqu'un qui va faire un aveu, on le distrait pas ! On attend qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire pour réagir… Question de pratique).

Et en attendant, totalement déconnecté de ses exercices scolaires (de je ne sais plus quelle matière, et de tout façon, peu importe… Par contre, la séquence qui va suivre vous allez apprécier...) rêvassait quand à son drôle de rêve de cette nuit, qui a posteriori lui paraissait vachement réel. Tout d'abord, il s'était endormi – et oui, sans déconner – puis avait rêvé – c'est effectivement dans ce sens là que ça passe, la plupart du temps – de lui et Grimmjow endormis dans le même lit. Et là, il avait commencé un long délire mégalomaniaque comme quoi il était le maître de ses rêves, et que du coup Grimmjow, invité dans son rêve, devait lui obéir… Mais le plus rigolo, ce fut quand Ichigo se souvint des scènes « hot ». Evidemment, il ne niait pas avoir un penchant pour les hommes… Bon, depuis pas très longtemps, hein ! Ok, depuis Byakuya… Mais ça ne comptait pas ! Byakuya, c'était juste par admiration… Et puis, il aimait aussi les filles ! Donc, il était bisexuel. Enfin, cette nuit il avait surtout été homosexuel… Pour en arriver à vouloir embrasser Grimmjow et bien plus encore…

Grimmjow. Il était mort de toute façon. Mais avant ça, il fallait bien avouer que le bel Espada lui avait tapé dans l'œil… Tout du moins, combattre avec lui était un vrai plaisir, et (pas de sous-entendus, merci ^^) ça lui manquait. Etrangement, c'était presque rassurant de l'avoir en face de soi pendant un combat ; c'était comme s'ils s'étaient battus toutes ces fois pour s'amuser, rivalisant de puissance, jusqu'à ce que finalement l'un des deux disparaisse… Tué par Noitora. Ce qu'il lui en avait voulu, à Noitora après… Et ne pas pouvoir le massacrer lui-même était quelque chose qui lui avait grandement manqué. Mais il était quand même mort, le principal était là.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ichigo prononça le nom de l'Espada. Aussitôt le chat releva la tête vers son maître avachi en arrière dans sa chaise, le visage tourné vers le plafond, avec un air aussi interrogateur que possible pour le chat qu'il était.

« Peut-être que… je l'aimais ?

Miaohefbrgrmgnaq ! »

(Ceci était le miaulement étouffé d'un chat qui se traduirait par ' Ah cool… QUOOIIII ?! ')

Et Grimmjow – sous sa forme féline – fit un tel bouquant qu'Ichigo sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et se tourna vers le chat assis sur son oreiller, qui le fixait avec une mine ahurie. Mais sans penser que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il venait de dire, Ichigo songea que c'était peut-être du à une blessure qui le faisait encore souffrir, bien que toutes les plaies soient refermées ; ainsi, il caressa lentement la tête du chat, avant de repartir dans ses devoirs de vacances.

Toujours un peu ahuri et en mode bloqué (comme les forfaits de téléphone) Grimmjow reprenait lentement ses esprits, et finit par cessé d'ouvrir la bouche comme il le faisait depuis quelques secondes déjà ; Ichigo était concentré sur son exercice, et l'Arrancar se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour sortir faire un tour dans le jardin. Mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, il constata avec horreur… Qu'il pleuvait ! Et oui, le temps radieux du début de journée avait fini par laisser place à cette horrible flotte qui tombe du ciel et qui n'existe qu'ici, dans le monde réel !

Raah !

Finalement, autant trouver une autre occupation. Et c'est en voyant Ichigo avec un drôle de regard, qu'il se décida à aller se poser sur les genoux de celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Bah comme ça (Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous vous asseillez quelque part, vous ? Non. Et bah là, c'est pareil x) ).

« Qu'est-ce…

_Majesté, on dirait que tu as du succès auprès des bestioles_, lui susurra son Hollow avec perfidie.

Tu dis n'importe quoi, lui répliqua Ichigo en regardant le chat s'installer plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

_Tu deviendrais presque à tendances zoophiles, pour le coup !_ S'amusa ensuite Shiro.

Il s'était presque matérialisé derrière Ichigo – en fait, il avait l'aspect d'une drôle de fumée blanche avec une tête et le début d'un corps d'homme – et Grimmjow, déjà installé, lui lança un regard menaçant au possible, que le Hollow accueillit avec un froncement de sourcils.

Retourne emmerder Zangetsu ! Pesta Ichigo en dissipant la fumée d'un geste du bras.

_Comme tu veux…_ Grogna Shiro. »

N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et que lui aussi ce drôle de chat l'intriguait grandement. Mais bon, au contraire d'Ichigo, il avait poussé son raisonnement plus loin, son esprit tordu inventant des théories et des liens aussi improbables qu'inimaginables : et si le chat était un espion d'Aizen ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le Hollow l'aurait zigouillé d'un coup de Cero ? Raah ! Alors, c'était un fuyard ! Oui, mais quel intérêt de fuir chez un Shinigami et de s'y cacher ? Autant aller à la Soul Society demander asile… A moins que… A moins que ce ne soit un Hollow, qui connaîtrait son Roi par-dessus le marché ! (Mais bon, Shiro et sa fumée ont été dissipés, du coup, il a du al à réfléchir et décide de remettre ça à plus tard).

En tout les cas, très loin de là, Ichigo songeait que ce chat avait peut-être besoin d'un nom. Il se mit donc à réfléchir, après avoir interpellé le chat pour quérir son attention.

« … Pas Shiro, c'est déjà pris… Raah, mais je connais pas de nom de chat, moi ! Pesta Ichigo. »

Et soudain, drôle d'illumination. Bien sûr que si, il connaissait un chat !

« Grimmjow. »

Les griffes de celui-ci se plantèrent immédiatement dans les cuisses d'Ichigo, tandis que tout son corps se tendait, prêt à fuir si jamais il était menacé. Merde !

« Te fâche pas, c'était juste une idée comme ça ! Se défendit Ichigo en attrapant le chat par la peau du cou pour l'empêcher de planter d'avantage ses griffes acérées dans sa peau. Mais comme ça t'énerve, j'ai qu'à t'appeler comme ça, décréta-t-il ensuite avec un air satisfait. »

Le chat se mit à bouder, avant qu'Ichigo ne le repose sur ses genoux pour pouvoir recommencer à travailler tranquillement ; 'Grimmjow' resta donc installé dans la même position, ravi d'avoir pu éviter une occasion de se faire attraper.

« _Grimmjow._ _J'te jure, on dirait presque qu'il le fait exprès !_ Pesta l'Arrancar mentalement.


	6. Change

Bonjour aux pervers dans la salle ! (Et aux autres aussi, puisque cette annonce concerne tout le monde, quoi). Aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter de découvrir comment un chat – qui n'est à priori rien d'autre qu'un pauvre animal sans défense – peut se faire attaquer par des Hollows.

Tout d'abord, il faut tenter de découvrir ce que ce chat a de spécial, et ensuite comment il en est arrivé à être attaqué. Pour ce faire, nous allons utiliser nos deux personnages test préférés : Ichigo (là on désigne un bonhomme fil de fer rapidement dessiné sur un tableau à la craie, et dont les cheveux sont évidemment oranges) et Grimmjow (là, on désigne sur le même tableau juste à côté un schéma montrant un chat qui se transforme en homme aux cheveux bleus (le tout à grand renfort de flèches et de pointillés, etc…).

J'espère que vous êtes prêtes. Et prêts. (D'ailleurs, parmi les pervers de la salle, y a des pervers mâles ?)

En entendant, le réveil d'Ichigo sonnait comme un beau diable sur la table de chevet, tentant vainement de réveiller son propriétaire encore endormi et perdu quelque part dans les limbes d'un sommeil probablement parsemé de rêves fantasmagoriques… (Et peut-être pervers et mégalomaniaques… « Apelle-moi Maître »). Finalement, et après quelques hurlements supplémentaires du réveil (ceci n'est pas à prendre au premier degré, le réveil ne criait pas sur Ichigo au sens 'parler fort').

« Ouais, je me lève…

- Ichi-nii ! Tu vas être en retard ! Lança la voix de Yuzu depuis le bas des escaliers. »

Ichigo fit un drôle de bruit (vous savez, les espèces de gémissements qu'on pousse en se levant et dont je ne connais pas le nom, mais qui ressemblent fortement à des grognements de mécontentement) et s'étira. Bien réveillé mais encore allongé dans son lit, il profita quelques secondes encore de la chanson passée à la radio (En parlant de musique, j'ai un truc à vous faire écouter… Vous verrez à la fin), puis repoussa sa couette et alla s'habiller. Mais c'est sans compter sur notre Espada national qui dormait sur la couette, et qui tomba par terre dans un grand fracas alors que son cher _maître_ se dépêchait de mettre son uniforme pour descendre petit-déjeuner.

« Putain, grogna Grimmjow (ce qui donnait quelque chose comme ça, version chat : 'Mmmrriaou') »

Ichigo sembla cependant le remarquer, une fois habillé, et souleva la couette pour retrouver le pauvre félin qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur et un peu sonné par son réveil plus que brutal (et non, Grimmjow n'entend par le réveil, mais il sent quand on le renverse par terre. Etrange, non ? Enfin, de sa part, plus rien ne nous étonne !).

« Oups, je ne t'avais pas remarqué, _Grimmjow_, fit le Shinigami Remplaçant à son chat. »

Pas encore totalement habitué au fait que le Shinigami l'appelle Grimmjow parce qu'il avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi, mais pas parce que c'était son nom et qu'il était découvert, Grimmjow (ça fait beaucoup de Grimmjow en une seule phrase, je sais, mais quand on aime on ne compte pas) se raidit et recula sous la couette alors qu'Ichigo tentait de l'attraper. Lassé de ne pas trouver son chat au milieu des couvertures, il finit par les soulever dans ses bras, et Grimmjow finit par sortit de sous les draps, complètement essoufflé.

« Miao ! Lança-t-il à Ichigo, mécontent (ce qui donnait à peu près ça, en langage humainement compréhensible : 'Crétin, j'ai failli mourir !')

- Ok, ok ! Répliqua Ichigo en évitant un coup de griffe. Si tu voulais que je te laisse t'étouffer sous les draps, fallait me le dire ! »

Là, Grimmjow fut réellement étonné et se calma d'un coup. Non seulement Ichigo était gay, pervers et mégalo, mais en plus il parlait le chat ! Notre cher Arrancar transformé en chat commençait sérieusement à se demander comment un simple être humain un peu fou avait fait pour vaincre jusqu'au Quatrième Espada et libérer son amie rousse aux gros seins (il paraît que prononcer son nom porte malheur et vous fait devenir aussi bête qu'elle, alors…) des griffes d'Aizen (c'est une métaphore, Aizen n'a pas de griffes, juste des ongles, tout comme le réveil d'Ichigo ne crie pas pour le réveiller).

De fait, Grimmjow ne se rendit pas compte qu'Ichigo venait de le reposer sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de déplier les draps, ni de refaire son lit. Il était en train d'ouvrir les volets, et Grimmjow cligna vivement des yeux avant de bâiller. Ichigo vint lui caresser la tête, avant de lui susurrer d'être sage, puis il partit, son sac sous le bras, petit-déjeuner.  
Le regard bleu de Grimmjow redevint celui d'un prédateur dès que la porte se referma. Etre sage ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait comme demander à Gin d'ouvrir les yeux ! Mais bon, pour le moment, Grimmjow se réinstalla confortablement entre les couvertures pour tenter de se rendormir, mais c'était peine perdue : à cause d'Ichigo et du volet grand ouvert, impossible. Grand feignant qu'il était, il ne se leva même pas et préféra rester allongé à rêvasser.

Il était bien ici, il se sentait à l'abri. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qui le poussait à rester là spécialement, puisque de toute façon, il devrait repartir incessamment sous peu pour que lui et les autres s'organisent… Et trouver une cachette sûre était sa priorité. Bon, d'accord, la maison d'Ichigo Kurosaki, le plus grand ennemi d'Aizen, était le dernier endroit où celui-ci chercherait des Renégats (c'est le nom des Hollows qui se sont rebellés face à Aizen)… Mais c'était le premier endroit où des Shinigamis passeraient en grand nombre. La preuve, à peine quelques jours auparavant, Urahara Kisuke était passé. Bon, ce n'est pas spécialement un Shinigami au sens traditionnel du terme, mais aux yeux de Grimmjow, ça en restait un quand même.  
En entendant, il fallait qu'il se mette au travail. Etant l'instigateur de cette petite rébellion parmi les rangs d'Aizen, et de fait responsable de la vie de ceux qui l'avait suivi, il lui fallait mettre ceux-ci en sécurité. Car bien qu'ils l'aient suivi en toute connaissance de cause, le Monde Réel restait un lieu peu connu pour eux, et trop souvent sous surveillance ennemie… Alors, pour contrer cette faiblesse, Grimmjow avait eu une idée plutôt ingénieuse, que la science et la folie de Sazyel avaient su réaliser à merveille il s'agissait d'ajouter un pouvoir assez spécial aux Arrancars. Mais très utile quand il fallait se cacher. Et Grimmjow en faisait l'expérience depuis qu'il était caché chez Ichigo…

« Vuelta », c'était le nom de ce nouveau pouvoir qui permettait aux Arrancars de prendre une forme animale proche de celle qu'ils avaient étant Hollows. Un peu un retour aux origines, quoi… (Vuelta signifie Retour en Espagnol). Et ça marchait bien, puisque visiblement personne ne s'était fait prendre, aucun effet secondaire (si on oublie l'épisode du 'délire fiévreux' de Grimmjow), et un contrôle parfait pour une efficacité optimale. Mais voilà, Grimmjow ne comptait pas rester un chat toute sa vie, car malgré les avantages, il y avait aussi des inconvénients, et être couvert de poils à longueur de temps en faisait partie, tout comme le fait de ne pouvoir pousser que des miaulements à longueur de journée…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'était bien beau de vivre chez Ichigo, mais il fallait qu'il parte pour rejoindre les siens. Il n'avait plus le temps de jouer, ni de dormir à longueur de temps… L'idée en soi n'était pas déplaisante, de rêvasser et de profiter de ses journées, mais pas sous forme de chat, dans son corps et totalement libre sans risquer de se faire attaquer par des sbires d'Aizen à chaque journée qui passe…

Mais avant de se morfondre sur le départ inopiné de Grimmjow, occupons-nous un peu d'Ichigo qui lui, se morfondait pendant son cours de sciences. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, et Tatsuki ne cessait de lui reprocher la disparition d'Inoue, alors que d'autres lui demandaient ce que Rukia était devenue. Que de questions sans réponses, aurait-il aimé répliquer ! Car à part le strict minimum, il ne savait pas grand-chose de plus que ses camarades de classe… Et l'après-midi fut exactement pareil… En ce jour de rentrée, tout semblait aussi ennuyeux qu'avant car Ichigo avait beau ne pas l'avouer, il adorait sa vie trépidante de Shinigami et détestait celle qu'il avait en temps que simple humain. Certes, ses amis et sa famille lui apportaient un certain réconfort, mais il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre une vie libre et insouciante, faîtes de voyages et de rencontres à travers les différents mondes qu'il pouvait visiter… Mais la réalité était là, il était enchaîné à sa vie de lycéen de bientôt dix-huit ans, avec les examens de fin d'année au printemps prochain, sans aucune idée du métier qu'il voudrait exercer dans quelques années… Totalement perdu, en somme.  
Et c'est l'après-midi, en cours d'anglais, qu'une drôle d'idée jaillit dans son esprit. Et s'il disait tout à son père ? Il pourrait tout lui raconter, soulager de ses épaules le poids des mensonges qu'il lui racontait lorsqu'il était absent des jours et des jours, et pourquoi ne pas lui demander conseil… Mais tout cela paraissait bien impossible comment raconter tout ça à Isshin, lui qui était si peu sérieux ? Non, décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si bien qu'Ichigo se décida à attendre un peu, histoire de voir si ce n'était pas juste une mauvaise passe qui lui donnait de telles idées d'évasion…

Mais la sonnerie du lycée mit fin à ses rêveries et par la même occasion à son ennui grandissant il se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, avant de rentrer chez lui rapidement il ne traînait plus que rarement dans les couloirs de l'école, Mizuiro, Keigo et Tatsuki l'évitaient, sans compter Chad et Ishida qui avaient mystérieusement disparu depuis l'épisode du Hueco Mundo et le sauvetage d'Inoue. C'est donc seul qu'Ichigo rentra, ne pouvant s'empêcher, sur le chemin, de penser à Rukia qui ne s'était pas non plus montrée… Et qui avait si souvent fait le trajet du retour avec lui.

Et alors qu'il arrivait, il sentit plusieurs reiatsus assez importants émaner non loin de sa position ils se dirigeaient vers lui, et il reconnu sans peine Byakuya et Kenpachi, accompagnés d'Ukitake, et de quelques autres. Se demandant ce qui se passait, Ichigo attendit qu'ils arrivent, assez impatiemment il faut dire, puisqu'il avait presque deux semaines qu'il était sans nouvelles. Et c'est d'ailleurs avec soulagement qu'il les vit arriver, eux qui avaient pourtant des mines si graves.

« Bonjour, Kurosaki-kun, lança Ukitake en guise de salut, alors que les autres restaient en retrait, sans prononcer une seule parole.

- Ukitake-san, que faîtes-vous tous ici ?

- Et bien… Fit le Capitaine de la Onzième Division en reprenant un air grave, nous sommes là pour… Parce que…

- Kurosaki Ichigo, votre rang de Shinigami Remplaçant vous a été retiré, et nous sommes ici afin de vous transmettre ce message, expliqua Byakuya de sa voix trainante tout en dardant un regard glacial sur Ichigo.

- Tu dois nous remettre ton écusson de Shinigami Remplaçant, et accepter qu'on te retire tes pouvoirs de Shinigamis grâce à un Kido de Scellage, expliqua calmement Ukitake. S'il te plaît Ichigo, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, ajouta-t-il en le voyant se saisir de son écusson pour se transformer en Shinigami. »

Sur la défensive, Ichigo resta sur ses gardes et méfiant, prêt à se défendre si besoin était.

« Si tu fais cela, nous serons obligés de t'abattre, insista Ukitake.

- Obéis, Kurosaki Ichigo, fit Byakuya avec autorité.

- Et puis quoi encore ? S'écria celui-ci. Vous débarquez comme ça, alors que je suis sans nouvelles depuis des jours, et vous me demandez de céder bien gentiment mes pouvoirs ? Désolé, mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Poursuivit Ichigo, réellement énervé.

- Dans ce cas, soupira Byakuya en dégainant Senbonzakura lentement. »

Kenpachi et Ukitake l'imitèrent, tout comme le détachement de Shinigamis et d'utilisateurs de Kido de haut niveau avec eux. Ichigo se transforma, et passa directement en Bankai (ouais, une baston, une baston !) avant d'entraîner ses adversaires un peu plus loin, et surtout un peu plus haut, dans le ciel de Karakura, laissant son corps au milieu de la rue.

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Laisser ses pouvoirs comme ça, sans explication ? Il ne gênait personne, et il les aidait en plus, alors pourquoi cette réaction si excessive ? L'abattre, nan mais du calme, ils restaient amis, et au de-là de ça, ils étaient dans le même camp, du même côté… C'était sûrement une grosse blague. Quoique, en les voyant passer au Bankai, Ichigo déchanta et décida de se défendre. Après quelques longues minutes de combat passées à contrer les attaques, à les esquiver et parfois à répliquer, Ichigo se décida à attaquer pour de bon, et lança son dévolu sur Byakuya Senbonzakura, c'était du connu et il l'avait déjà vaincu une fois. Mais en face, il y avait aussi Kenpachi et Ukitake qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit, alors impossible d'en finir avec un sans s'attirer les attaques des deux autres ! Et à ce régime, Ichigo se doutait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps… Et il s'apprêtait à passer son Masque de Hollow pour mettre un terme à ce combat inutile, lorsqu'une vague intense de reiatsu se fit sentir non loin, et tout les Shinigamis présents furent comme statufiés en ressentant cette immense vague exploser non loin.

D'un accord silencieux, les trois Capitaines et leurs soldats partirent vers la source de cette explosion de reiatsu, laissant Ichigo en plan, qui tentait difficilement de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de sentir car ce n'était pas un immense reiatsu, mais plusieurs… Et parmi eux, il y en avait un qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Songea-t-il en reconstituant la scène dans sa tête. Je l'ai vu mourir ! Je l'ai vu ! »

Car c'était bien le reiatsu de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, parmi ceux d'autres Arrancar tout aussi connus, qu'il avait ressenti. Et impossible de se tromper, car d'entre tous, c'était le sien le plus puissant.

* * *

_Yep ^^_

_Bon, d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et les alerts et tout ça ! Ensuite, je sais que certains ont du penser que ce chapitre était pas totalement dans la veine des précédents... Et c'est pas faux, d'où son titre, qui est aussi le titre du nouvel opening de Bleach, 'Change', de Miwa. Personnellement, je le trouve magnifique, moi qui ne regarde jamais l'anime, à part pour les combats, j'ai été charmée ^^_  
_Sérieusement ; on passe dans le mode 'sérieux' de cette histoire, même si je me déchaînerais encore dans les 'commentaires entre parenthèses' comme vous les appelez :) En attendant, vous observerez que l'intrigue se met tranquillement en place, tout comme Grimm et Ichi qui finiront par être ensemble (et j'insiste sur ce point, ce sera comme ça et pas autrement parce qu'on le vaut tous bien, mes lecteurs pervers de la salle ^^)._

_Allez, bye tout le monde, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire histoire de faire péter le compteur._


	7. When the Storm Come

BONJOUR ! _(Je ne suis pas spécialement joyeuse, la touche MAJ était un peu bloquée, mais maintenant c'est bon)_

_Bon, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous vous sentez bien, que vous révisez bien, parce que moi j'ai mon oral de latin mardi mati à 8h40 (cette épreuve ne consiste évidemment pas, gros malins, à parler en latin, mais à faire le commentaire **en français** d'un texte **en latin**)._

_Et sinon, j'ai un petit défi à vous lancer. Une de mes autres histoires, qui n'a qu'un chapitre de publié, est à 10 reviews ; donc... Si ce chapitre recevait 10 reviews... Je pourrais faire un geste... Et vous accorder un chapitre supplémentaire... Vendredi de la semaine prochaine. Ce qui vous laisse assez de temps pour monter le compteur à 46. Ou plus._  
_'Bonne chance, Jim.' (je fais souvent ce genre de références, faîtes pas gaffe. Ou mieux, habituez-vous y)._

_Bonne lecture, bonne continuation aux auteurs qui écrivent, bonne fin de vie aux mourrants, etc... Et ne lisez pas cette histoire en toute illégalité (Wiria, tu te reconnaîtras, je voudrais pas qu'à cause de mes déblatérations sur Ichi et Grimm' tu perdes ton stage... " A été virée pour la cause suivante : lectures indécentes et éclats de rires incessants qui perturbaient ses collègues " XD)_

_Nemuri no Rori._

* * *

A peine quelques minutes après l'attaque des Shinigamis, et l'explosion de reiatsus d'Arrancars qui avait suivi, et parmi lesquels se trouvait celui de Grimmjow, ancien adversaire d'Ichigo, ce dernier ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Légère blessé, il avait récupérer son corps, était rentré chez lui aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour se soigner, et se changer, et ainsi cacher les plaies sanguinolentes qui tâchaient son uniforme…

Enfin, ses plaies soignées et bandées, Ichigo s'autorisa une pause et s'assit sur le bord de son lit il était à moitié essoufflé, et prit de tremblements (il paraît que ça caractérise un état de manque… Je vous laisse deviner de quelle drogue il s'agit).

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'écria-t-il enfin, après avoir recouvré la totalité de ses facultés mentales (la plupart du temps rendues nulles par la présence de Grimmjow).

- _Mon Roi, je crains que la Soul Society ne nous ai tourné le dos_, grinça la voix de son Hollow. »

Son Hollow n'avait jamais porté les Shinigamis dans son cœur, lançant son arrêt de petites phrases assassines contre eux, alors que seul Ichigo pouvait l'entendre parfois, ce dernier en venait à se demander si son Hollow ne tentait pas de lui faire passer un message… Et peut-être qu''au final, oui, c'était le cas…

« _Mon Roi_, poursuivit-il, _il va falloir se cacher._ »

Il semblait curieusement amusé par la situation.

« Je leur ai fait confiance, et ils viennent comme ça, sans raisons ? Fit Ichigo, incrédule.

_- T'as du faire un truc qui leur a déplu_, supposa le Hollow. _Mais on s'en fiche_, trancha-t-il. _Maintenant, ils vont plus te demander des trucs infaisables, et tu vas pouvoir vivre tranquille et faire ce que tu veux !_

- Je leur faisais confiance… Ne cessait de répéter Ichigo.

- _C'que t'es rabat-joie_, grogna Shiro en retournant (se coucher ? C'est vrai, il y fait quoi dans le monde intérieur d'Ichi ? Il compte les nuages, il monte les immeubles à l'envers… Ouah… Quel programme… Faudrait monter un camp de vacances.) dans le monde intérieur de son Roi.

- Non, réaliste », rétorqua-t-il avec énervement.

Après un petit « pff » bien envoyé, Shiro partit, et Ichigo put se permettre de lui casser du sucre dans le dos (oui oui, du sucre. Ichigo tape du sucre en morceau sur le dos de Face de Craie pour en faire du sucre en poudre).

« Ce qu'il est pas commode… Grogna-t-il.

Et la voix de son double - pas encore totalement partit - résonna dans sa tête presque immédiatement.

- _T'as raison, je suis plutôt armoire ! _»

…

(Ok, celle là elle était pas drôle… Désolée, elle m'est venue en écrivant un bout du second chapitre d'une autre fanfiction… J'ai pas pu résister… Oui, je sais, The Cathouse n'est pas une réserve à blagues pourries made in Rori… Mais avouez qu'elles vous font quand même bien rire !).

Bon, à côté de ça, Ichigo n'avait toujours pas résolu son plus gros problème la nuit tombait et (ce n'est pas ça le gros problème) la Soul Society lui avait posé un ultimatum qui pouvait lui pourrir la vie un bon bout de temps. Et infiltrer encore une fois le Seireitei, tout seul et sans l'aide d'Urahara (encore parti en vadrouille… Quelque part), disons qu'il n'était pas spécialement partant… Et ce serait dur, et en plus, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, avec au moins six, sept Capitaines prêts à vous faire la peau… Ouais, non, Ichigo n'était pas spécialement partant. Son Hollow oui (_toujours_), mais lui non (_rabat-joie_).

_Nous interrompons vos programmes (enfin, plutôt votre lecture) pour un flash spécial. En effet, suite à un malheureux accident qui est évidemment des plus déplorables, et des plus horribles (j'ai failli l'oublier celui-là. Vous comprendrez en lisant la fin), je vous demande à tous très solennellement de bien vouloir effectuer une minute de silence en mémoire du dernier neurone encore viable d'Inoue Orhime, dix-sept ans (pas Shinigami, pas vraiment utile, portant toujours des barrettes de gamine en forme de fleur, rousse, ayant une énorme poitrine qui fera plus tard périr son pauvre mari par asphyxie, et dont la simple évocation du nom peut tuer à elle seule des dizaines – des milliers ? - de fans de Bleach). En effet, ce neurone, baptisé à juste titre 'Kurosaki-kun !', était le seul qui permettait encore à la… Chose sans cervelle ressemblant de (très) loin à une humaine (normale)… De parler normalement (tout est relatif et sujet à controverses). Ainsi, lorsqu'Inoue Orihime ouvrira désormais la bouche, ce ne sera plus pour hurler ses traditionnels 'Kurosaki-kun !' mais bien pour dire ces quelques mots qui vous transporterons dans des contrées lointaines dont vous ignorez totalement l'existence mais que vous serez ravis de découvrir après tant de souffrances (En gros, vous allez avoir un orgasme sans relation sexuelle, et sans lire de lemon Ichi/Grim') : ' Je quitte la série pour faire carrière dans le porno ! '. Suite à cela, et mondialement reconnue comme une Clara Morgane japonaise, Inoue disparaitrait sans laisser de traces, pour le plus grand bonheur de toute l'humanité (sauf pour les amateurs de films pornos japonais, évidemment)._

_Merci de nous avoir suivi, ce flash s'interrompt ici. Bonne journée, bonsoir, n'oubliez pas de commenter, de réviser pour le bac, de ne pas lire les chapitres de 'The Cathouse' de façon totalement illégale en jouant à cache-cache avec votre maître de stage, de souhaiter son anniversaire à l'auteur le 31 Mai, de soutenir et d'envoyer vos dons à l'association Anti-Rousse-à-forte-poitrine et de ne pas vous suicider de joie par accident en lisant ces quelques phrases. Demain le temps sera pluvieux et nous vous conseillons donc parapluie et imperméables (jaunes, de préférences). Ceci était un message de l'Union Française pour la Santé Buco Dentaire (dis très très vite ça passe comme une lettre à la poste à la fin de n'importe quel discours. Essayez, ça marche. Le résultat n'est cependant pas garanti)._

_**PS :**__ Voici quelques consignes de sécurité pour laisser éclater votre joie en toute sécurité : tout d'abord, rappelez-vous que ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction, et que ça n'arrivera (malheureusement) jamais dans le manga ensuite, assurez-vous que vous êtes bien vissé sur votre siège, sans objet dangereux à proximité. Puis étendez les bras d'un mouvement totalement symétrique et synchronisé en l'air avant de hurler (dans votre maison préalablement désertée par votre famille) « VICTOIRE POUR LE PEUPLE ! ». Tout ceci avec le même accent (quoique plus motivé) que celui du monsieur à la voiture rouge dans la publicité pour cette même voiture dont je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom. (Pour ceux qui ne voient pas non plus la pub, ou alors qui n'ont pas la télé, considérez juste cette phrase comme… une phrase – c'est très sérieux - ou au pire, une blague vraiment foireuse, type l'armoire et la commode. Merci de penser à applaudir, aussi. Non, je ne suis pas mégalomaniaque, je viens juste de rendre service à la plus aimable communauté de yaoistes qui soit ^^)._

_**PS Numéro 2 :**__ Si vous vous sentez coupable à l'idée de vouloir la mort de cette demoiselle, ou à défaut si vous vous sentez coupable d'avoir ri de la mort de ses neurones, répétez ces quelques mots qui feront s'envoler toute culpabilité : « Je suis sadique, je veux la mort d'Inoue pour le bien du yaoi (et d'Ichi et Grimmy) et j'ASSUME ! (le plus important) ». Voilà, ça devrait aller. Même si je pense que c'était pas spécialement nécessaire, et à défaut, vous l'aurez fait devant votre ordi juste pour le plaisir de jouir de votre sadisme immense et totalement respectable et complètement partagé (en gros, je suis, vous me suivez, on s'aime, et tout le tralala…)._

Ce petit élan de délire passé, je dois vous dire que ma vie est horrible en ce moment, que j'ai tué des pakistanais terroristes depuis mon canapé, et que je regrette pas du tout, et que mes lamentations n'aident pas l'avancée de l'histoire, et que je dois bien vous emmerder, et que ça m'aide à me sentir mieux, et que donc je vous remercie.  
Reprenons. Hum Hum. Nous disions donc que suite à la mort d'Inoue Orihime (je sais que prononcer son nom rend idiot, mais je suis immunisée. C'est un privilège uniquement du à mon statut d'assassin, n'imaginez pas pourvoir me le piquer, à mon de la trucider une fois encore) les actions de la plus grosse société de production de film pornographiques, dont je ne connais pas le nom, ont gravement chuté ce qui n'aide absolument pas Ichigo à comprendre l'intervention de la Soul Society contre sa personne (Si toi aussi t'es content qu'Inoue soit morte tape dans tes mains ! *CLAP CLAP* Je crois que je vais pas m'en remettre…).

Mais il y avait plus important entre ses innombrables interrogations et les tempêtes de reiatsu au dehors, Ichigo ne savait plus quoi penser, et un mal de crâne terrible l'assaillit.

« Et j'ai moitié de la fièvre en plus ! Pesta-t-il. »

( … Je crois qu'on a tous pensé à la même chose, avec en prime des étoiles dans les yeux et un filet de bave au coin de la bouche, en gémissant un petit « Oui, oui, faîtes qu'il ait de la fièvre et que Grimmjow soit là ! »).

Et bah non. Mais oui, par contre, entre tous les reiatsus à l'extérieur, Grimmjow était là, Ichigo le ressentait. Cependant, d'autres reiatsus d'Arrancars se faisaient également sentir, et Ichigo fit presque immédiatement le lien avec les propos qu'Urahara avait tenus l'autre soir : « des Hollows se sont rebellés, et pas mal d'Arrancars que vous aviez rencontrés ». Bon, déjà un point d'éclairci. Donc, Grimmjow avait trahi Aizen pour reprendre sa liberté et ça correspondait totalement à l'image qu'Ichigo s'en faisait… Lorsqu'il l'avait combattu, il avait ressenti cette assurance, cette indépendance et surtout cette soif de liberté qui ne le quittaient jamais aujourd'hui, Grimmjow en avait une fois de plus donné la preuve : il ne se lasserait jamais plus marcher sur les pieds par Aizen (et là on imagine très fort Aizen en train de torturer Grimmjow en lui écrasant les pieds de toutes ses forces, le tout avec un joli sourire sadique collé sur le visage).

Au dehors, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes et des cordes (expression à ne pas prendre au sens littéral… Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais que des intestins tombaient du ciel. Bon appétit.) chez lui, toujours assis sur son lit, Ichigo remit son tee-shirt par-dessus ses bandages, et attendit que l'orage au dehors passe. De fait, il en profita pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire il était évident que les Shinigamis n'allaient pas s'arrêter de le chercher juste à cause d'un seul échec du à des Arrancars, mais ça prouvait au moins une chose à Ichigo : lui, il n'était pas une priorité face à des Espadas fugitifs qui trainaient dans le Monde Réel. Donc, en toute logique…

« Je devrais partir d'ici quelques temps… Ou demander conseil à Urahara-san, décida-t-il. »

En toute logique, s'il disparaissait assez longtemps, sans que personne ne le retrouve, la Soul Society n'y prêterait spécialement attention… Du coup, il fallait trouver une bonne cachette et pourquoi pas quitter le pays ? L'esprit d'Ichigo vagabondait toujours un peu trop loin quand il pensait à ses aventures de Shinigami Remplaçant mis ça lui faisait du bien. Grâce à sa rencontre pour le moins mouvementée avec le monde des Esprits, il avait été… Il avait été tout court. Cette vie aventureuse et intrépide, ça lui avait prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, et au contraire, se battre… Par exemple contre le fantôme de sa mère qui l'avait hanté si longtemps… Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette vie, c'était celle qu'il désirait le plus, mais que pourtant il ne pouvait avoir complètement il avait sa famille, ses amis, sa vie chez les _vivants_… Mais plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il préféra s'allonger sur son lit, épuisé par les événements de cette fin de soirée il resta éveillé alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel, puis lorsque les reiatsus s'éclipsèrent, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sortir à la rencontre des quelques Shinigamis qui étaient encore présents, et surtout pour ne pas sortir suivre Grimmjow… Depuis presque trois semaines, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à lui, et outre l'étrangeté de la situation, il avait ce chat, ce chat qui était apparu au même moment, ce chat à qui il avait confié ses sentiments véritables pour cet Espada qui l'avait rendu si admiratif… C'était quelqu'un qui se battait pour ses convictions, pour sa liberté certes, Ichigo le faisait également, mais ce n'était pas pareil… Et puis, il pensait réellement qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance : la preuve, lui, il croyait en Grimmjow. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, il ne pourrait pas l'aider, ni même le soutenir son amour pour un Espada était un interdit que justement il s'interdisait de franchir (la bonne blague…) sauf dans ses rêves les plus fous… Comme celui de l'autre nuit (le chapitre 4, mes chers amis).

En effet, ce soir là Ichigo ne sortit plus après sa courte apparition contre les Shinigamis chargés de l'emmener il ne tenta pas non plus le diable en essayant de retrouver Grimmjow. Mais Grimmjow, lui, avait tenté le diable en essayant de sauver Ichigo, et même si désormais il était en sang et totalement agonisant dans une ruelle non loin de l'endroit où habitait son cher _maître. _De là, il voyait parfaitement la fenêtre, adossé au mur d'une maison, invisible, mais en sang et totalement trempé son bras ne semblait pas en bon état, tout comme son dos et sa tête qui saignaient. Il boitait légèrement, et Panthera semblait lourde entre ses mains… Après avoir senti le reiatsu d'Ichigo, suivi de celui des Shinigamis, alors que lui-même était parti retrouver Szayel et quelques autres, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver au point de rendez-vous, que déjà il faisait demi-tour pour secourir son _maître_. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? (nous on sait !) Finalement lassé de tout ce qui s'était passé, et incapable de trouver une réponse correcte à ce qui allait devenir sa nouvelle question existentielle, Grimmjow finit par tomber assis dans une flaque d'eau, et râla de plus belle.

« P'tain, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour toi, Shinigami ! » Grogna-t-il.


	8. Animalerie de Karakura, bonjour ?

_Yo les gens..._

_Je sais que je suis à tuer pour la promesse pas tenue que je vous ai faite T.T Mais voilà, j'avais pas du tout prévu qu'autant de trucs me tomberaient dessus en même temps, et entre le manque d'inspiration, les devoirs qui s'accumulaient, j'ai pas pu faire plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui, et je m'en excuse sincèrement !_

_Et j'ai vu ! Vous avez battu tous les records !_  
_De 46 à 64 reviews, soit prêt de 18 rien que pour le chapitre précédent ! _  
_Félicitations !_

_Allez, bonne lecture et encore désolée._

_Nemuri no Rori_

* * *

Ichigo faisait les cent pas depuis de très, très longues minutes qui ressemblaient plus à des heures, voire à des journées qui se succédaient, pour ceux qui l'observaient et qui s'indignaient (d'ignorer l'astre le plus proche… Ah désolé, souvenir de ma traduction de latin) d'être là à le regarder faire, sans trouver aucune bonne idée pour qu'il s'arrête de tourner ainsi et de leur donner le tournis, à savoir : Grimmjow, Szayel, et un bon nombre d'Espadas et de Fraccions assis sur son lit sous leur forme animale grâce à la Vuelta inventée par Szayel (qui rappelons le permet aux Arrancars de prendre forme animale pour mieux se cacher de leurs poursuivants éventuels, à savoir actuellement… Tout le monde. Ou presque). Mais dans quelle situation s'était-il encore fourré ?

« Nan, sérieusement, vous pensez que je vais tous pouvoir vous héberger ?

- Bah… Oui, lui répondit la voix quelque peu dénaturée de Grimmjow à travers son corps de chat.

Ichigo soupira longuement en se massant la nuque.

- Bon bah moi, je prends l'oreiller, se contenta de dire Szayel en se dandinant en direction de l'escalier.

- Hé oh, pouce ! C'est MOI qui prends l'oreiller ! Le coupa Ggio Vega en hérissant le poil, prêt à bondir le point stratégique qu'était l'oreiller.

Mais un regard de Grimmjow suffit à les dissuader d'un jour tenter d'occuper cet endroit qui lui était autant attitré que la chaise de bureau, sur laquelle il venait d'ailleurs de bondir pour reprendre forme humaine et s'asseoir avec désinvolture et toiser Ichigo d'un air de dire « C'est bon, t'as fini ? ».

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? (Et ouais, il peut aussi le faire avec le son)

- Quand je t'ai dit oui, je pensais pas sérieusement que vous seriez quinze !

- D'une, nous ne sommes pas quinze, mais très exactement cinq, intervint Szayel en Vuelta (ce qui lui donnait d'ailleurs l'aspect d'une curieuse chose – faute de meilleur mot – qui remontait ses lunettes – inexistantes – sur son nez). De deux, et comme tu l'as si bien souligné, tu as donné ton accord et de trois, l'oreiller me revient de droit ! »

S'en suivit une courte bataille entre les petits animaux qui formaient un joyeux zoo tous ensembles, entre chat, (mini) tigre, oiseau (avec des ailes qui ressemblent à des nouilles mal égouttées), (mini) loup, qui tentaient de récupérer l'oreiller. Finalement, ils n'arrivèrent qu'à froisser la couette et la déchirer en quelques endroits sans compter que la plupart des bestioles terminèrent leur combat écrasé par terre sous le pied de Grimmjow (ou d'Ichigo) qui commençaient à en avoir marre (ce fut notamment le cas de Szayel, qui périt en ce fameux jour sous le pied d'Ichigo. Rest In Peace).

Mais vous, derrière votre ordinateur qui ne comprenez strictement rien à l'heure actuelle, et qui vous demandez certainement « P'tain, j'ai du louper un chapitre ou cette auteur est vraiment barge ! », je vous répondrai d'abord que non, je ne suis pas barge, mais murge (c'est comme commode et armoire, c'est pas spécialement drôle) et qu'ensuite ceci est effectivement bien le chapitre suivant de _The Cathouse_, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. Ce que vous venez de lire me permet de réaliser une analepse, c''est-à-dire un flash back dans un vocabulaire plus courant et moins littéraire, et je fais surtout ça parce qu'utiliser analepse, ça fait plus classe (au cas où vous n'auriez pas tilté, je suis en L et bien parler la France, ça m'éclate…).

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'Ichigo essuyait une attaque des plus injustes et incompréhensibles de la part de cette chieuse de Soul Society, un reiatsu familier avait émergé et attiré les Shinigamis loin de lui. C'était le reiatsu de Grimmjow, au cas où vous auriez oublié cette information de la plus haute importance (ce dont je doute plus que fortement, venant de vous), venu secourir Ichigo. Il a donc attiré les Shinigamis pour sauver son _Maître_ d'une mort certaine. Par la suite, c'est un peu blessé que Grimmjow se rapproche de la maison d'Ichigo, histoire de rester dans le coin (il est tombé dans une flaque et est tout mouillé).

C'est donc là que nous reprenons.

Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. Depuis que les Shinigamis avait attaqué Ichigo, soit trois jours auparavant, il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir et Ichigo hésitait sur la conduite à tenir il restait très prudent, surveillait ses arrières et changeait chaque soir de chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Même si ça ne changerait rien, il le faisait quand même (bah oui, les Shinigamis savent où il habite), plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Et ça lui permettait de chercher dans le quartier voir si Grimmjow _le chat_ n'était pas dans le coin, parce que lui aussi était absent ces derniers jours. Mais rien à faire, il ne le trouvait pas (tu m'étonnes…).

« Raah, j'y comprends de plus en plus rien ! Grogna-t-il en rentrant chez lui un mercredi soir.

- C'est également mon cas, Kurosaki-kun, avait lancé une voix chantante et un peu trop insouciante pour une situation aussi complexe et dangereuse.

- Urahara-san… »

Perché sur un lampadaire, le marchand au bob et aux getas descendit et souhaita le bonsoir à Ichigo, avant de l'escorter jusqu'à chez lui.

« Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passe à la Soul Society, les portes sont clauses, il n'y a presque plus de Shinigamis dans les parages, ou alors ce sont des escouades entières qui interviennent pour moins d'une journée. »

Ichigo acquiesça distraitement. C'était vrai que ces derniers jours, il avait aperçu pas mal d'âmes qui traînaient dans les parages, et il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'intervenir, et l'interdiction qu'il s'était fixé : s'il jouait les Shinigamis remplaçant, il serait tout de suite repéré et mettrait sa famille en danger.

« Les Hollows vont commencer à s'accumuler, et par manque de nourriture vont probablement commencer à s'attaquer aux humains… Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt qu'à le vieux à faire un truc pareil, surtout que peu de gens ont du être d'accord avec lui.

- Pourtant, ça marche, remarqua Ichigo en se remémorant avec peine la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé Rukia ou Renji.

- En effet, soupira Urahara. Jusqu'à récemment Yoruichi-san recevait encore quelques messages de Soi Fong nous informant sur ce qui s'y passait, mais depuis quelques jours, plus rien. C'est pareil pour Inoue Orihime, impossible de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle… Une chose est sûre, ils se sont barricadés à la Soul Society et te voient de nouveau comme un danger.

Ichigo acquiesça derechef avant de poursuivre.

- Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec les déserteurs Arrancars ?

- Tu poses toujours les bonnes questions, Kurosaki-kun ! Malheureusement, je ne puis répondre à celle-là avec certitude… Selon moi, de la présence des Arrancars déserteurs découle celle des escouades. Après, de là à dire que la Soul Society a fermé ses portes à cause d'eux, c'est peut-être un peu grotesque.

- Ce serait du à quoi, alors ?

- Encore une fois, c'est sans certitudes que je te réponds, soupira Urahara en jouant avec son éventail. Je pense qu'ils cachent quelque chose, quelque chose que nous n'accepterions sûrement pas de faire… Et c'est peut-être lié au fait qu'Inoue Orhime soit encore à la Soul Society à l'heure actuelle.

- Vous voulez dire…

- … Que la Soul Society utilisera probablement les pouvoirs d'Inoue pour des fins néfastes, acheva le marchand avec un regard sombre. »

Comme la maison d'Ichigo était en vue, ils se quittèrent là. Urahara donna quelques conseils à Ichigo, lui disant que la boutique lui serait toujours ouverte en cas de besoin, d'être prudent, de ne surtout pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de Shinigami pendant quelques temps, et donc de se faire oublier. Il lui assura également que Tessai s'occuperait de la protection de la maisonnée Kurosaki, tout comme Jinta et Ururu. Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'Urahara disparut en Shunpo.

Fatigué de cette journée et tous les événements qui se chamboulaient, Ichigo poussa un profond soupir, réajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, puis passa par la clinique pour rentrer chez lui. Yuzu était aux fourneaux, un peu tôt, car il n'était que dix-huit heures, mais son plat devait nécessiter une préparation plus longue Karin était à son entraînement de foot, et Isshin voyait des patients. Ichigo, lui, grimpa jusque dans sa chambre, y balança négligemment son sac, alla ouvrir la fenêtre puis se mit finalement au travail. Mais rien à faire. Les événements récents l'empêchaient de se concentrer correctement, si bien qu'il décida d'aller prendre l'air un peu avant le dîner il se remettrait à ses leçons après manger.

« Ichi-nii ! N'oublie pas le repas !

- T'inquiète Yuzu, je serais revenu, j'vais juste prendre l'air !

- D'accord ! »

Et Ichigo sortit de chez lui. Un petit tour dans les ruelles adjacentes lui apprirent que de nouvelles âmes étaient apparues elles se promenaient en groupe pour plus de sécurité, mais ne semblaient pas plus rassurées. Un Hollow devait traîner dans les parages…

« - Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Lui apprit une gamine d'à peine sept ans. C'est un monsieur qui se plaint et qu'a une épée ! »

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

« Montre-moi, fit Ichigo.

- C'est par ici ! »

La fillette ouvrit le chemin et les autres âmes suivirent, un peu plus loin. Enfin, après quelques minutes de course, elle s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre. Ruelle d'où on pouvait voir la fenêtre de sa chambre, songea Ichigo. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais c'était un endroit curieux.

Un endroit curieux où un monsieur se plaignait avec une épée dans les mains. Ichigo espérait de tout cœur que ce soit un Shinigami, pourquoi pas Renji ou Rukia, qui puisse lui expliquer ce qui se passait là-bas. Mais secrètement, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre… (Je crois qu'on a tous pensé à la même personne).

« _Grimmjow ?_ »

Entre l'étonnement, la surprise la plus totale et une certaine joie, Ichigo ne savait que faire et restait planté à l'entrée de la ruelle sans bouger. Ce qui lui donnait un air ridicule.

« Nii-chan ? Fit la petite voix de la fillette. Tu vas bien ? »

Non, visiblement il n'allait pas très bien. Mais bon, vu ce qu'il vient de voir, je doute qu'il soit actif pendant quelques autres minutes supplémentaires.

Je vais donc vous raconter ce qui vient de lui arriver ! En fait, pendant qu'Ichigo arrivait en face de la ruelle, les cris de la fillette et les bruits de pas ont réveillé Grimmjow qui 'reposait ses paupières' de fait, il s'est redressé, et a tenté d'utiliser sa Vuelta aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Mais pas assez, puisqu'Ichigo a eut le temps de voir un bout suffisamment long de la transformation pour comprendre que Grimmjow l'Arrancar et Grimmjow le chat ne faisaient qu'un. Par contre ladite bestiole n'avait pas du comprendre qu'il était démasqué, et que donc ça servait à rien de jouer les chats de gouttière à cet instant précis.

« Meow… »

Traduction : « Il tire une tronche bizarre… » (oui, les chats disent beaucoup de choses en un seul mot, et comme je suis traductrice officielle, j'interprète… un peu).

« Bah tiens, le méchant monsieur est parti ! Fit la gamine. OH ! UN CHAT ! UN CHAT !

_- Et merde_, songea Grimmjow en amorçant une fuite qui fut vite étouffée dans l'œuf, d'une part à cause de sa jambe qui le faisait boiter, et d'autre part grâce à quelqu'un qui l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

_- Faîtes que ce soit pas la gamine, sinon je l'égorge…_ »

Mais quelle chance pour Grimmjow ! C'était Ichigo qui tourna le chat face à son visage. Grimmjow remarqua qu'il était quelque part entre la colère, la gêne, l'énervement, la lassitude, et il ne savait quoi d'autre. Pourquoi ça ?

« _Ah oui, vu ce qu'il a raconté en pensant parler à un chat… Oups… _

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire… »

Tenant toujours le chat par la peau du cou, Ichigo l'emporta jusqu'à chez lui en plantant là la demi-douzaine d'âmes qui lui avaient montré la ruelle la plupart s'éloignèrent en grommelant contre la mauvaise éducation et l'impolitesse du jeune homme, qui furent bien vite oubliés quand un _vrai _Hollow vint faire un tour dans les parages.

Mais en attendant, on va passer à un événement un peu plus important. A savoir, Grimmjow et Ichigo dans la chambre de ce dernier, en train de faire des cochonneries discuter calmement comme deux adultes responsables et Ichigo semblait plutôt énervé, alors que Grimmjow, détendu, toujours sous sa Vuelta, et donc en chat, s'asseyait sur la chaise de bureau. Il attendit qu'Ichigo ait refermé la porte pour reprendre sa forme normale et ainsi pouvoir discuter avec Ichigo qui s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit.

« Mais c'est quoi, _ça_ !

- ça quoi ? Répliqua Grimmjow sur un ton aussi blasé que son air le laissait deviner.

- Mais comment tu peux être à la fois un chat et un Arrancar !

- Ah ça…

- Oui, ça !

- Et bah quoi, ça ?

- Mais comment tu fais ça ?

- ça quoi ?

- Te transformer en chat, merde !

- Ah ça !

- Oui, ça ! »

Lassé de ce petit jeu, Grimmjow finit par ne plus répondre du tout, et observai avec amusement Ichigo s'énerver tout seul contre lui. Finalement, le Shinigami finit par se calmer lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son monologue d'énervement par un oiseau qui s'était éclaté la face contre la vitre très transparente (voire trop) que Yuzu avait nettoyé l'après-midi même.

« … »

(ce serait le moment de dire ' et un ange passa ' mais je trouve cette expression trop imagée et elle ne convient pas très bien. Là, ce serait plutôt ' et un oiseau se prit la vitre ').

« C'était quoi, ça ? Put enfin dire Ichigo en regardant le volatile toujours écrasé contre la vitre.

- Un oiseau, visiblement.

- J'avais remarqué, merci !

- Bah pourquoi tu demandes ? Rétorqua l'Arrancar. »

Ils se défièrent du regard encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à que l'oiseau se mette à glisser le long de la vitre, totalement sonné, ce qui fit sourire Grimmjow alors qu'Ichigo allait récupérer l'oiseau qui aurait pu tomber plus bas et se faire réellement mal. Et lorsque la bestiole fut entre ses doigts, et qu'Ichigo se fut rapproché de son lit, ce fut pour la lâcher presque immédiatement : ça avait bougé, c'était gluant, c'était bizarre, et Ichigo douta soudain qu'une telle chose ait pu voler un jour : vous avez déjà vu un oiseau qui n'a pas de plumes mais à la place des pates, et très exactement des tagliatelles dont on aurait dit qu'elles étaient mal égouttées et au bord de la moisissure ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'oiseau alla s'écraser par terre dans un long cri d'agonie.

« Ah, ça a parlé !

- Szayel, arrête de faire l'andouille… »

Et alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à écraser l'oiseau aux ailes faites de tagliatelles mal égouttées, celui-ci, dans un petit nuage de fumée accompagné d'un pop ! reprit forme humaine. Et c'est donc allongé par terre que l'Arrancar aux cheveux roses agonisait, un bras tendu vers la cheville de Grimmjow qui n'était pas loin. Celui-ci se recula et écrasa la main du Huitième Espada qui poussa un petit « Aïe », avant de se relever et d'épousseter sa robe sous les yeux incrédules d'Ichigo.

« Cessons les enfantillages, fit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Nez qui était encore rouge du choc contre la vitre.

- Du nouveau ?

- Des escouades patrouillent un peu partout dans la ville, mais se concentrent surtout vers l'endroit où tu es apparu l'autre jour – c'était pas très malin, d'ailleurs, commenta-t-il au passage. Ggio, Stark et Lilynette sont dans le coin, prêts à nous rejoindre si besoin.

- Dans ce cas, on va pouvoir passer à la suite. Shinigami, on va avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Et voilà, c'était comme ça qu'Ichigo s'était retrouvé entouré d'une demi-douzaine d'animaux, qui se cachaient sous son lit ou dormaient sur son oreiller, le tout produisant un joyeux tintamarre qui termina de transformer sa chambre en animalerie.

« Ecoute, on doit se faire oublier et toi aussi. Autant rester groupés, nan ? Fit Grimmjow.

- Mouais, rétorqua Ichigo sans conviction. Bon, c'est ok pour cette fois, mais ce sera juste le temps que la Soul Society se calme, d'accord ?

- Ouais ouais, lui assura Grimmjow, légèrement énervé. »

Puis, voyant l'air peu rassuré du Shinigami, il ajouta :

« T'inquiète, on va pas rester longtemps. D'ici six-sept mois on s'ra repartis, lui expliqua-t-il.

- ça me rassure pas.

- Tant pis. »

Malgré tout, Ichigo lui sourit et entreprit d'expliquer à ces bestioles le fonctionnement de la maison.

Et c'était pas gagné…


	9. Revolution

_Yo oh !_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! _

_En ce jour où ça fait une semaine et un jour que j'ai fini le bac... Voici la suite de The Cathouse. Avec du sang, de la violence, des effets spéciaux, de l'action, des méchants super crédibles, du mystère, mais aussi... De l'amour ! (tout ça avec la grosse voix de la parodie de la bande annonce du film 1 de Naruto - oui, le truc à la neige, là, détourné et sponsorisé par les Cassoulets William Saurin...)_  
_Breef ! Avant de s'embarquer dans un gros délire, excusez du retard :) De plus, il fallait bien que je regarde deux trois yaois histoire de me mettre dans le bain (je ne ferais aucune pub), et je dois avouer que ça change des fanfictions... Notamment pour les scènes d'action... Ahem..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

« _Oh, you touch my tralala…_ _Mmmmh, My ding ding dong_...» Lança une voix grave, rauque et définitivement à connotation sexuelle qui provenait de la radio.

Etrangement, cette drôle de voix, qui en fait était probablement celle d'un chanteur dont l'_œuvre_ passait à la radio (oh allez, si vous ne connaissez pas cette chanson, vous n'êtes pas yaoistes… Une vidéo Slash d'Harry Potter a été réalisée dessus, elle est sur Youtube. Rattrapez votre erreur. Ou cessez de lire. Ou mettez cette chanson-là à fond. Tout de suite. Je vous fais confiance. Stop. Ne me décevez pas. Stop. (là encore, je nie toutes responsabilités dans ce genre de pratiques tribales et leurs conséquences, notamment vu les paroles). Sur ce, marrez-vous bien) je disais donc, cette chanson a eu le don de faire taire toutes les bestioles allongées sur le lit, et de mettre enfin un terme à leur joyeux brouhaha cacophonique et horriblement désagréable c'était horriblement épuisant, et après avoir passé trois semaines à ce régime, Ichigo avait plus qu'envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur les autres (ceci est une image, Ichigo ne mettra pas de fessée à Szayel en utilisant Grimmjow, ou vice-versa). Néanmoins, Ichigo se jeta sur sa radio, appuya sur tous les boutons et finit par déclencher l'alarme (oui, celle qui émet un bip strident toutes les secondes et qui fait penser à une alarme incendie).

Mais le mal était fait. Tous les petits Arrancars en Vuelta installés sur le lit s'étaient statufiés à l'entente de cette chaude et suave voix qui leur avait dit quelque chose dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais dont ils avaient très clairement compris l'intention. De son côté, Ichigo, les mains toujours écrasées sur le réveil dont l'alarme avait fini par cesser, priait pour que les Arrancars n'aient rien entendu (chose qu'on sait difficile lorsque cette chanson vous trotte dans la tête, généralement, ça reste) et se préparait tout de même à leur démontrer par une théorie totalement objective qu'il s'agissait là d'une hallucination auditive des plus courantes.

Bon, évidemment, ça a pas coupé.

« REMETS ! S'égosilla Szayel.

- NON ! Trancha Ichigo.

- PITIE ! Fit le Huitième Espada en quittant sa forme d'oiseau pour s'agenouiller devant le Shinigami et se saisir de la jambe de celui-ci.

- Pas question ! »

Voyant que l'adolescent ne cèdera pas, les deux autres qui avaient été brièvement intéressés par la voix finirent par se dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine Grimmjow et Ggio en profitèrent donc pour se rendormir, en bons félins qu'ils étaient, tandis que Szayel épanchait sa peine sur le tee-shirt d'Ichigo.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Se lamentait-il. C'est toute ma vie qui a défilé devant mes yeux ! C'était si… Transcendant ! (pause mouchoir, morve sur le tee-shirt blanc d'Ichi qui tire une mine dégoutée) IL ME LE FAUT !

- Mais ce n'est qu'une chanson… Tenta Ichigo avant de se faire vilainement rabroué par Szayel.

- IMPIE ! Tu ne sais pas reconnaître une œuvre d'art quand tu en vois une !

Ce fut au tour de Ggio d'intervenir, ce coup-ci.

- Szayel-sama, depuis quand tu nous fais des épisodes à la Charlotte ?

Ichigo songea que cet Arrancar dont parlait Ggio, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, était probablement quelqu'un de semblable à Yumichika dans sa façon de définir le beau, de penser le beau, de vivre le beau, bref, le beau quoi.

- Ne te moque pas ! Geignit Szayel.

- C'est reparti, se plaignit Grimmjow. »

C'était encore quelque chose d'étrange que de voir les Arrancars parler sous leurs formes animales, mais Ichigo était sûr qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. Enfin, si Szayel lâchait un jour son tee-shirt. Mais pour ça, il dut finalement expliquer à l'Arrancar ce qu'il pensait avoir à faire à peine quelques secondes plus tôt : utiliser sa théorie pour lui prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination auditive.

Mais malheureusement, ça ne prit pas. Et oui, allez expliquer à un scientifique un fait biologique que vous avez totalement inventé afin qu'il cesse de vous embêter ! Pour prendre un exemple qui doit vous être plus parlant : ce serait expliquer à un Scientifique que les Littéraires sont plus intelligents que lui, et donc lui faire perdre sa sale gueule de prétentieux. En conclusion : IMPOSSIBLE. Mais pourtant, on tente encore, nous autres pauvres L. Maltraités, nous résistons encore et toujours. De moins en moins nombreux, mais nous résistons. Rejoignez-nous ! (on dirait une annonce d'un parti politique… (Bon, ok, j'arrête là. C'était mon coup de gueule post bac, puisque je ne suis officiellement plus lycéenne depuis... Le BAC. T.T) ).

Et tandis que Szayel se plaignait grandement tout en continuant de se moucher sur le tee-shirt d'Ichigo qui était désormais fichu, un beau blond aux cheveux lâchés entra par la fenêtre ouverte. (cette phrase m'a toujours fait penser à Legolas, qui un jour je l'espère, entrera par ma fenêtre avec panache pour m'emmener en Terre du Milieu… Note personnelle : cesser de révéler ses fantasmes à ses lecteurs). Mais sans plus attendre, de petites explications à cette apparition. Car évidemment, non, ce n'est pas mon fantasme vivant qui est entré par la fenêtre. Non, sinon, il aurait rien à foutre ici, fandom Bleach, section yaoi. A moins que par quelques conséquences étranges, je sois amenée à faire un PWP (_Porn Without Plan_ pour ceux qui cherchent ce que ça veut dire, cette explication reste la plus éloquente, à moins bine sûr que vous ne parliez pas anglais).

- Bien, je vois que mon petit frère vous cause toujours autant de problèmes… Murmura l'apparition blonde, qui portait une chemise noire et un pantalon beige.

Szayel se jeta immédiatement dans les bras du nouveau venu, délaissant ainsi le tee-shirt d'Ichigo, qui en profita pour se changer, excédé par l'attitude de gamin pourri gâté de l'Arrancar.

- Nii-chan, si tu savais à quel point ils sont horribles avec moi !

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une impression, dit doucement Il Forte à son cadet. N'est-ce pas, Grimmjow ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en direction de celui-ci.

En Vuelta, Grimmjow semblait occupé à faire sa toilette, activité qu'il ne délaissa pas pour répondre à la menace sous-jacente de son Fraccion, qui caressait affectueusement les cheveux roses de son petit frère. L'atmosphère resta calme et silencieuse jusqu'à ce que finalement Ichigo, changé et pleins d'interrogations, ne décide de faire sa petite enquête sur le nouveau squatteur de ce qui, jadis, dans et une galaxie très lointaine (Star Wars, quand tu nous tiens), s'appelait « sa chambre ».

« Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il à Grimmjow qui était occupé à se gratter derrière l'oreille.

- Il Forte Grantz, le frère de Szayel, lui répondit succinctement Grimmjow en relevant la tête.

- Ah.

- Quoi, ah ?

- Ah mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Grogna le rouquin en passant une main sur son visage. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais à Karakura d'abord ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Mais pas à cause de ce qu'Ichigo venait de dire. A cause de Szayel et Il Forte, tombés par la fenêtre, à force de trop s'enlacer (en fait, Il Forte s'est penché en arrière dans un geste théâtral et magnifique de sens, pour montrer à quel point cette scène ravivait le tragique de l'histoire… Désolée, restes de révisions sur les Liaisons Dangereuses, de Laclos… Et avec le poids de son frère scotché à son torse, dans un geste d'enlacement fraternel, ils ont… Chuté – étrangement, j'ai failli écrire « fauté »… Depuis quand cette fic traite d'inceste ?).

Du coup, toutes les personnes de la pièce étaient totalement interdites, et Grimmjow, reprenant forme humaine, et regardant Ichigo droit dans les yeux, s'approche de lui de sa langoureuse et féline démarche, avant de dire ces quelques mots…

« C'est pas l'endroit pour ça, viens. »

Alors inutile de dire que sorti de son contexte, alors que deux hommes particulièrement bien roulés sortent d'une pièce, c'était totalement trash, pervers, un peu comme quand quelqu'un vous dit, dans une conversation, « dur » (Asuka et moi-même avons eu une super conversation là-dessus sur Msn, qui, pour des raisons que nous savons, et que nous ignorons encore, a dérivé sur mes problèmes traumatiques post-baccalauréat).

C'est donc sous les regards choqués, médusés, horriblement scandalisés que nos deux… Compères (malheureusement, on ne peut pas encore dire, « le couple », ce qui m'aurait économisé pas mal de mots et un mal de doigt terrible) quittèrent la pièce, sans se douter de ce qui venait d'arriver à leur insu. Bon, à part Stark qui avait juste baillé un peu plus fort que d'habitude et Lilynette qui s'éclatait à sauter sur le lit, sa Vuelta lupine quittée, seul Ggio avait joliment rosi en prenant une tête de gamin effarouché par l'idée que sa grande idole, la panthère Grimmjow, ne soit gay, et pourtant totalement ravi par cette idée (les hommes, j'vous jure).

Parallèlement (bientôt je pourrais écrire « perpendiculairement »… Je laisse cette phrase à la compréhension de chacun), Grimmjow et Ichigo sont dehors, et on va les rejoindre, en attendant que Szayel et Il Forte remontent jusqu'à la fenêtre et retournent dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

Nos deux chers compères étaient donc dans le couloir, et Ichigo referma tranquillement la porte pour ne pas alerter sa famille de barges, avant de signifier discrètement à Grimmjow de le suivre plus loin dans ledit couloir.

« On va aller faire un tour dehors, transforme-toi en chat. »

Contre toute attente, Grimmjow obéit, et suivit docilement Ichigo jusqu'à l'entrée il bondit dehors, juste avant Ichigo, qui marcha avec lui sur quelques mètres. Nous étions vendredi soir, et les quelques fêtes qui animaient habituellement le voisinage les veilles de week-end avaient cessé Ichigo songea avec amertume que ce serait bientôt les examens de fin d'année, et que même les plus fêtards s'y mettaient alors que lui, sa moyenne avait dangereusement chuté, bien qu'il se maintienne tout de même au dessus de cinquante (chez les nippons, les contrôles sont notés sur 100, donc ça fait dix sur vingt pour nous… Pas terrible, quoi). Et il n'était pas sans savoir que c'était du aux nouveaux occupants qui parasitaient sa chambre… Au début, l'idée qu'ils viennent ne l'avait pas dérangé. Non, l'idée que ça puisse le déranger ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, car il retrouvait un peu de compagnie, comme lorsque Rukia vivait dans son placard… Ichigo soupira. Cette époque était révolue, maintenant.

« Bon, on est assez loin maintenant ? Grogna Grimmjow sous sa forme de chat.

- Je pense, lui dit Ichigo en regardant les alentours.

Ils avaient atteint le petit parc du quartier, désert à cette heure du soir.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ce qui s'passe, c'est ça ? Grogna de nouveau le chat en s'asseyant sur un muret aux côtés d'Ichigo.

- Ouais, ce serait sympa.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, j'vais t'raconter. »

Ichigo avait le regard dans le vague, comme s'il ne voyait pas le parc de jeu devant lui, ni le soleil qui se couchait. Il était totalement ailleurs, en somme.

« Tout ça a commencé un peu avant qu'Ulquiorra n'vienne capturer l'autre fille aux gros seins. Moi et ma Fraccion, on a rejoint Aizen pour obtenir le pouvoir de devenir des Vasto Lorde, mais finalement on est d'venu des Arrancars… ça nous convenait, et puis on en a eu ras-le-cul de servir quelqu'un qui… Qui…

- … Se servait de vous ? Proposa Ichigo.

- Ouais, fit le chat. Surtout moi, en fait… Il Forte s'en fichait un peu, mais il m'aurait suivi les autres, on les a appâtés en leur disant qu'on allait tuer du Shinigami, et ils ont suivi.

- Attends un peu, là. Tu veux dire que votre première attaque sur Karakura, où tu m'as battu…

- Où je t'ai éclaté la gueule, rectifia Grimmjow.

- Oui, bref, je veux dire, vous étiez déjà des traîtres ?

- A moitié. On voulait pas perdre notre place non plus… C'est pour ça qu'on a échoué, j'pense. Il Forte a fait semblant de crever, et moi je suis retourné à Las Noches… Aizen m'a déchu de mon rang, et là l'idée de me barrer a fait son chemin.

- Je vois… Mais attends, comment ça se fait que les autres soient là aussi ?

- Ils ont suivi le mouvement. Il Forte a fait semblant de crever, Szayel a suivi son frangin, Stark, je sais pas trop pour lui, Ggio en avait marre d'être le toutou de Barragan et d'autres encore viendront. Le monde des Arrancars n'appartiendra pas à un Shinigami. Jamais. »

On sentait toute la détermination de l'Arrancar dans ses paroles, et une telle force se dégageait de lui qu'Ichigo en fut surpris il n'aurait pas imaginé voir Grimmjow Jaggerjack, certes Sixième Espada, aussi plein d'assurance et de volonté. Il parlait comme un Roi parle de son royaume perdu. C'était étrange et à la fois rassurant de savoir qu'un tel monarque régnerait peut-être bientôt sur le Hueco Mundo, mais de là à ce que ça arrive, il faudrait encore du temps… De nombreux entraînements, des batailles, et échapper à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement son but.

« Ce sera long, lâcha finalement Ichigo.

- Ouais, et c'est pour ça qu'on commence maintenant. Si la Soul Society gagne seule, si ce ne sont pas les Hollows qui reprennent leur monde, alors ils nous extermineront jusqu'au dernier pour que leur victoire soit écrasante… Et c'est sûrement pour ça que…

- Qu'ils m'ont écarté de leur route. Je n'approuverais jamais ça, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul… Mais les autres suivront le mouvement sans réagir, en déduisit Ichigo.

- Et nous, on a pas la puissance nécessaire pour y arriver seuls… C'est pour ça qu'on va créer une armée rebelle à Aizen.

- Comment ?

- J'ai posé un ultimatum aux autres : avec ou contre nous. »

Ichigo médita longuement ces paroles. Grimmjow avait une force de caractère qu'il était loin d'égaler, même si lui-même n'hésiterait pas à se dresser contre les Shinigamis et à outrepasser leurs règles pour faire ce qu'il pensait et croyait juste. Mais jamais Ichigo n'aurait été jusqu'à déserter les rangs de la Soul Society, il aurait tenté de mettre les Capitaines de son côté pour faire pression sur Yamamoto… Et c'était en sachant cela que le Capitaine Commandant l'avait écarté de ses pions.

« Mais comme j't'l'ai dit, on est pas assez forts pour ça. Enfin, pas encore… On a trouvé une soluce pour s'entraîner plus vite, et Szayel compte s'occuper de ça assez rapidement. Dès qu'on sera au complet, en fait. Après, on va…

- Vous allez partir ?

- Pas le choix. Karakura était juste le point de rendez-vous après, on se démmerdera pour récupérer les autres… »

C'était comme si la sentence était tombée pour Ichigo. Seul. Encore. Isolé et totalement coupé du Monde des Esprits, il allait encore errer seul sans savoir comment protéger sa famille d'Aizen… Il sentit Grimmjow descendre du muret, toujours sous sa forme de chat, et repartir tranquillement vers la maison il l'y suivit, toujours dans ses pensées.

Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis que Grimmjow – certes en chat – avait débarqué un soir pendant les vacances… D'abord, il y avait eu ce Hollow étrange qui ne l'attaquait pas, mais semblait en vouloir au chat, puis un autre Hollow qui avait lui avait lancé un Cero, et le drôle de rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit suivante (où ses fantasmes les plus profonds avaient été révélés… Chose dont il était encore tout retourné), toutes les choses qu'il avait avouées à cet animal qui était en fait un Arrancar qu'il pensait avoir tué… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

Et si Grimmjow avait compris qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Et donc attiré par les hommes par la même occasion ? Rien que d'y penser, Ichigo rougit furieusement. Non, non et non, la situation serait trop embarrassante et si gênante qu'il osait à peine y penser ! (et pourtant, et pourtant, si vous connaissiez la suite… ) Et puis, Grimmjow avait clairement dit qu'il partirait… Inutile de s'attacher à quelqu'un si c'était pour finir séparer, ce serait dur pour Ichigo, et qu'est-ce qui lui disait que l'Arrancar partageait ses sentiments ? Rien. Rien du tout.

Sa décision était donc prise, il se la fermerait et continuerait d'agir le plus simplement possible.

_Mais quand même… _


	10. Cat at First

_SALUT ! (Je vous interdis de douter de ma santé mentale)_

_Ah, j'ai passé un super week-end ! Et je fais en sorte que le votre soit bien : deux chapitres en quoi, trois jours ? Alors pour la peine, et pour les bons moments que vous avez/allez passer... Un petit défi ! Nous passerons le cap des 100 reviews... Avec ces dix chapitres. (sérieux, ça me ferait super plaiz' et je pourrais négocier le truc pour publier... Un chapitre ou deux par semaine... A vous de voir, on est en vacances pour se détendre, après tout x) )_

_Sur ce, mes habituels remerciements aux revieweurs ! Merci pour votre soutien :) les autres il vous reste deux heures_  
_(j'ai lu ça sur le facebook d'un ami dont c'était l'anniversaire, j'ai trouvé ça cool comme menace)_

_Breeef ! Sans plus attendre, place au chapitre. Je rappelle au passage que ni Bleach, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent (sinon, ça serait terminé en orgie depuis longtemps) seule l'intrigue, la Vuelta et d'autres trips comme l'armoire sont made in me !_

_Pensez aux reviews, Nemuri no Rori._

* * *

C'était finalement les examens de fin d'année. Rien de bien surprenant, en somme, sachant que c'est ce qui marque la fin de votre vie d'adolescent, et votre arrivée (fracassante) chez les adultes. Une sorte de nouveau départ dans votre vie, idée pas forcément partagée par la plupart des lycéens qui souhaiteraient rester des enfants toute leur vie… (le complexe de Peter Pan, quoi).

Sachant que c'est toujours quelque chose d'épuisant, les familles sont encourageantes, obligeantes, vos frères et/ou sœurs se la ferment, la maison est silencieuse, vous ne quittez pas le confort de votre chambre car vos parents vous dispensent de tâches ménagères (juste pour ça j'aimerai que le Bac ce soit tous les jours *-*) néanmoins, comme il y a des exceptions à tout (et que les Arrancars ont du mal à saisir le principe d'_examen_, sans parler des diplôme et tout ça), la maisonnée Kurosaki dérogeait à une grande partie de ces règles, si ce n'est à la totalité. Tout ça pour dire qu'Ichigo n'avait ni révisé dans le calme, ni même vécu tout court dans le calme pendant… Les quelques mois qui suivirent sa discussion dans le parc avec Grimmjow.

Faisons donc un point à partir de là, histoire que vous ne soyiez pas trop perdus. Nous sommes en… Avril ! Enfin, je crois (dans l'histoire, banane), et cela fait déjà depuis fin Décembre que les Arrancars parasitent sa maison, soit bientôt cinq mois. Depuis notre dernière intrusion dans la vie privée d'Ichigo, rien de spécialement intéressant ne s'est produit dans l'avancée de sa relation avec un certain Arrancar, c'est pourquoi nous avons fait une avance rapide de sa vie jusqu'à ce moment précis où il rentre chez lui. Néanmoins, je me dois quand même de souligner que l'arrivée de Noitora a fait quelques vagues en effet, sa Vuelta en mode araignée lui a coûté quelques coups de balais et une bonne semelle de chaussure sur la gueule, mais il s'en remis (depuis, il reste par conter profondément traumatisé par tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une chaussure… De très loin, parfois, même…).

Donc, les examens passent, repassent, trépassent, dépassent… Et Ichigo rentre chez lui, après sa dernière épreuve désormais, l'attente des résultats lui permettrait de souffler un peu, et il espérait sincèrement ne pas être admis au rattrapage, car à ce niveau là, et vu ses locataires, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir son diplôme de fin d'études.

Ah lala…

En plus il faisait une de ces chaleurs pour un simple mois d'Avril… Il n'y avait pas d'air, pas de vent, RIEN ! Et c'était chiant, mais bon, Ichigo savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé le confort et le calme de sa maison, il saurait s'accommoder de cette chaleur, d'autant plus que sa maison était parfaitement imperméable aux fortes températures.

« Je suis rentré... » Lança-t-il d'une voix lasse en ouvrant la porte.

Il s'étonna un instant du manque de répondant de ces sœurs, pourtant si promptes d'habitude et après avoir trouvé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, il ne s'en étonna plus du tout. Isshin les avait emmenées faire du shopping, puis il conduirait Karin à son match de foot, auquel Yuzu tenait à assister. Ce qui faisait qu'ils rentraient tard. Le repas était dans le frigo, prêt à être réchauffé.

Ichigo soupira, franchement crevé par le stress, les examens, les longues heures d'écriture, son poignet droit en compote, ses yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls, et ses nuits plus qu'agitées dues aux sympathiques animaux qui squattaient (ou plutôt se battaient pour squatter) son placard, la chaise de son bureau, le rebord de la fenêtre, ou encore le pied du lit.

« Bon sang, j'en peux plus… »

Mais là, Ichigo sursauta, franchement surpris.

Il venait d'entendre un cri étonné. Un peu dégoûté, aussi. Bref, ça provenait du salon, dans lequel il trouva Grimmjow en train de regarder la télévision, l'air très inspiré : assis en tailleur, il tenait entre ses mains l'un des coussins du canapé et s'était légèrement penché en avant (probablement de la même façon que nous tous lorsqu'un film ou je ne sais quoi d'autre passe à la télé).

« Grimmjow ?

- Chuut ! Répliqua celui-ci sans se tourner vers lui.

- Où sont les autres ? Chuchota Ichigo en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Sortis. Patrouille, répondit-il laconiquement, toujours plongé dans son délire télévisuel (y a pas que les délires fiévreux, non, non, non…).

- Et qu'est-ce que tu… Regardes ? »

Les trois petits points sont ici présents pour signaler un blanc en effet, la tendance de certains dessin animés de nos jours – et notamment dans les mangas – peut choquer les publics les plus sensibles, ou les moins ouverts, ou les plus jeunes… Dans ce cas-ci, je ne sais pas ce qui convient le mieux à Ichigo, mais vu l'expression décomposée de son visage, quelque part entre choc, surprise, (pas dégoût, sinon il serait masochiste), gêne, je dirais les trois. Cependant, ça n'avait pas l'air de dérangé son voisin, qui avait l'air réellement passionné par l'épisode non censuré de _Junjou Romantica_ qui passait à la télé.

« _Misaki…_

- _Usagi-san, arrête ! Arrête, arrête, arrête, arrê-_ » (là, on a qu'à dire que Misaki se fait embrasser, vous connaissez _sûrement Junjou Romantica_, vous connaissez Usagi-san, vous savez de quel genre de lapin il s'agit, et de ce qu'il sait, et peut faire, et fait).

« Grimmjow, éteins ça tout de suite ! L'engueula Ichigo, rouge de honte, en tentant de récupérer la zappette.

- Pourquoi, moi j'aime bien ! Répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire en embarquant la télécommande avec lui, pour la mettre hors d'atteinte d'Ichigo.

- Donne-moi ça !

- ça quoi ?

- Oh, arrête avec ça !

- Si tu la veux, viens la chercher ! » Lança Grimmjow en s'agenouillant sur le canapé et en tendant le bras bien haut pour qu'Ichigo ne l'attrape pas (la télécommande, pervers).

Après une bataille sanglante à coup de coussin et autres magasines, et suite à un ultime assaut, Grimmjow flancha. Et c'est avec perte et fracas, sans oublier la disparition de la télécommande, qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow terminèrent leur course enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre dans un curieux amas de bras et de jambes. Ou plus simplement, Ichigo est à présent étendu de tout son long sur un Grimmjow stupéfait et leurs bouches sont si proches que… oh ! Il ne se passe rien.

Bien évidemment, inutile de dire que quelques rougissements plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas changé de position et que l'épisode de _Junjou Romantica_ non censuré… Battait son plein, dirons-nous. Alors Grimmjow eut un sourire qui ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout à Ichigo, qui tentait toujours vainement d'attraper la télécommande qu'il cherchait discrètement des yeux. Manque de pot, elle était toujours dans la main de Grimmjow qui la tenait à bout de bras pour qu'Ichigo ne l'attrape pas mais c'était sans compter sur notre Ichigo national qui tenta de se mettre à quatre pattes et de tendre un bras par-dessus l'Arrancar ! Mais le dit Arrancar ne se laissa pas faire ! Non ! Il contra avec un croche patte qui fit s'étaler de nouveau Ichigo sur lui, tout ça parfaitement imagé par un long gémissement sortant de la télévision et du mangay ! «(manga, mot inventé par un ami qui vit actuellement en Belgique pour désigner les « mangas gays », que nous appelons yaoi. Alex, si tu lis ça, merci de tes petites phrases du genre « Yamuto, farcis-moi l'oignon *-* », maintenant, je n'ai plus honte de te connaître, et plein de gens que je connais à peine le savent. MERCI POUR TON SOUTIEN ! Et arrête les débilités, la prochaine fois…).

Sur ce, tout ça pour dire qu'Ichigo n'en rougit que davantage ! Mais que dans sa chute, il atterrit face à notre cher Arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui en lâcha la télécommande télécommande qui tomba malencontreusement et par un hasard des plus total (j'me suis fait la remarque, l'autre jour : dans mes fics, et particulièrement celle-ci, le hasard a un petit air de Rori…) le bouton « VOL + » s'enclencha - celui qui monte le son ! (je ne prétends pas vous apprendre comment fonctionne votre télécommande, je vous signale juste que ce bouton existe bel et bien, au cas où vous en douteriez… Encore). Et toute la maisonnée (heureusement vide) qui profita des soupirs de Misaki qu'Usagi-san était en train de *bip*, avant de le *bip*, tout ça en *bip*, pour finalement *biiiiiip*. Autant dire qu'Ichigo était plus rouge, mais carrément… Blanc. Il avait perdu toute coloration faciale, et ne respirait plus du tout et c'était autant du à la scène télévisuelle dont ils profitaient avec image et son, qu'à sa position plus qu'équivoque, et sa proximité avec Grimmjow.

Grimmjow qui d'ailleurs souriait toujours comme un beau (et sexy) diable, ne cessait de repenser aux mots d'Ichigo, qui lui avait quasiment avoué l'aimer lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de chat, à peine quelques jours après l'avoir trouvé, sans savoir qui il était vraiment au début, il devait avouer que ça l'avait certes surpris, et même plus que ça, étonné, décontenancé ! C'est vrai quoi, comment pouvait-on aimer un type comme lui ? Il était grognon, violent, psychotique, un peu parano, totalement acerbe, et irrémédiablement magnifique, mais quoi, rien de plus que n'importe quel crétin… Et aller s'enticher d'un Arrancar, alors qu'on était un Shinigami… Sérieux, y a des jours où faut pas chercher, mais là Grimmjow fut bien forcé de le reconnaître, c'était quand même sacrément maso de la part d'Ichigo. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était toujours figé au dessus de son visage et leur soudaine proximité semblait l'avoir rendu aussi fragile et crétin qu'une poupée de chiffon l'Arrancar n'en sourit que davantage, il trouvait ça vraiment drôle qu'un simple contact et ces drôles d'images sortant d'une boîte (en plus du son, doit-on le rappeler) troublent autant le Shinigami étalé sur lui (comme de l'autobronzant…( – désolée, celle-là est sortie toute seule, voir la blague de l'armoire et de la commode, c'était dans le même style… Ahem…) ).

Cependant, cela le força à envisager une question qu'il avait totalement (et probablement volontairement) écartée quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'Ichigo avait d'une façon plus que fatidique, prononcé les quelques mots qui ne faisaient plus douter personne sur ses orientations sentimentales… La question est donc : lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ex-sixième Espada, partageait-il les sentiments de l'ex Shinigami Remplaçant ?

Raah ! Mais il en savait fichtrement rien, lui ! Et puis c'était quoi ça, bientôt il verrait des fleurs partout, du rose, du beau, des anges… BEURK !

Et pourtant…

Et oui, pourtant, Grimmjow ne put étrangement s'empêcher de se redresser et d'embrasser (enfin) son cher _maître_… Qui resta toujours étrangement statufié, mais qui repris néanmoins quelques couleurs lorsque Grimmjow cessa de l'embrasser. Il restait cependant d'un immobilisme à en faire pâlir le meilleur modèle de Montmartre Grimmjow riait sous cape, mais était presque lui-même abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de réaliser/faire/entreprendre/réussir ?/accomplir, et que sais-je encore. Aussi, il est inutile de préciser à quel point l'immobilisme d'Ichigo était pesant, physiquement parlant – il est toujours étalé sur Grimmjow – tout comme son silence depuis… l'_acte_.

(je vous sens exulter derrière vos écrans, un truc de malade… J'entends presque vos cris hystériques par ma fenêtre ouverte. Si, si, j'vous jure !)

Ichigo, toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue statufiée (No comment) cogitait, cogitait, cogitait, sans se douter qu'à l'extérieur, il agissait tel un cadavre : rigide, sans coloration de la peau et sans air dans les poumons mais soudain, la lumière se fit. Et la lumière fut, donc. Tout pris soudain sens, son rêve, ces événements bizarres, et encore une fois l'ex Shinigami ne put que se réprimander mentalement d'avoir été si crétin, et surtout si lent à comprendre des choses que tout le monde à sa place aurait sûrement comprises depuis belle lurette. Et évidemment, en se faisant un récapitulatif mental des événements dans l'ordre chronologique, il passa du rêve au baiser, et rougit furieusement, ce qui étira un fin sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Grimmjow néanmoins, celui-ci ne fit rien et se contenta de ne pas bouger (et de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas même s'il le voulait), attendant patiemment… Que quelque chose se passe.

« Je… C'est… Enfin tu… »

Ichigo bafouillait affreusement, incapable d'aligner plus d'un mot à la suite pour former une phrase ayant un sens et qui soit d'une quelconque façon compréhensible, à l'image de ses pensées totalement dérangées et dans le bordel le plus monstre qui soit, à mi-chemin entre les cœurs et le rose, totalement nunuche et impossible, et le « ouais, c'est une erreur », totalement amer et briseur de cœur. D'abord, il fit un rapide point de la situation dans un coin de sa tête, et finit par se redresser vivement après ses bafouillages, et se trouva assis en tailleur à un bout du canapé qu'il trouva d'un seul coup trop petit, puisqu'il était toujours trop près de l'Arrancar à son goût. Celui-ci se redressa d'ailleurs en arquant un sourcil, signe qu'il ne comprenait manifestement pas la situation en réalité, il agissait ainsi pour exhorter Ichigo à lui parler.

« _Je t'aime_ »

Ichigo en écarquilla les yeux. Non, non et non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il n'était qu'un étudiant, un crétin fini, incapable de maîtriser son reiatsu, exubérant, qui voulait sauver toujours tout le monde et porter tous les malheurs du monde sur son dos… En somme, il n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement fait pour être aimé, et ce genre de trucs, c'était pas spécialement sa tasse de thé… Surtout que pour lui, l'idée d'aimer un autre homme l'avait totalement rebuté au premier abord, avant de finir par se faire à l'idée en se disant que l'amour était aveugle, et que personne ne pourrait le blâmer pour avoir voulu un peu de bonheur.

Mais de là à ce que ses sentiments soient partagés… Surtout par Grimmjow… Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'en voir les conséquences cet ex Espada là, il était moqueur et désagréable, et ça détruirait le semblant de relation qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Ichi- » Commença Grimmjow avant d'être coupé par le retour inopiné du reste de la famille Kurosaki, et notamment Yuzu qui lançait un énorme « ON EST RENTRES ! » à toute la maison.

Semblant sortir de sa transe, Ichigo éteignit rapidement la télé, coupant par la même occasion Usagi-sensei dans sa tirade ponctuée de "Je t'aime" dont celui qu'Ichigo venait juste d'entendre, et ce sans se soucier de Grimmjow qui avait déjà endossé sa Vuelta et faisait semblant de piquer un somme pour se donner contenance auprès des deux sœurs et du père Kurosaki ; les deux sœurs saluèrent Ichigo qui faisait semblant de lire un magazine qui traînait par là, et lui expliquèrent que le match de Karin avait été annulé pour cause de mauvais temps. C'est donc avec un moment de retard qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow remarquèrent qu'il pleuvait dehors, et l'Arrancar eut une drôle d'impression en croisant le regard sombre d'Isshin, qui fronçait les sourcils.

L'incident fut rapidement clos, et les Kurosaki passèrent à table tandis que Grimmjow retournait dans la chambre d'Ichigo où il trouva ses compagnons déserteurs trempés et dégoulinants d'eau de pluie, de retour de leur patrouille… Et de bien mauvaises nouvelles l'attendaient

« Les Shinigamis sont à tous les coins de rue, impossible de faire un pas dehors sans être sous Vuelta ! Grogna Nnoitora en se tortillant pour s'essorer.

- Et encore, je doute qu'on les trompe encore longtemps, fit Szayel, contrarié, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parle pas de malheurs, frérot ! Lança Il Forte, plein d'un optimisme forcé.

- Il a raison pourtant. Ça ne marchera plus très longtemps, trancha Stark après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Lilynette.

- Heureusement qu'on peut se planquer ici, fit Ggio en s'ébrouant (il n'avait pas quitté sa Vuelta).

- C'est une chance… Mais les Shinigamis sont loin d'être bêtes, ça ne durera pas longtemps non plus, analysa Szayel. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Grimmjow comme tous les autres y réfléchit un court instant, avant de lancer d'une voix pleine de détermination :

« On change rien, trancha-t-il. On reste et on part, sans laisser de traces. »


	11. How to deal with Arrancars

_Yo oh !_

_En ce jour de fête nationale... Où je m'ennuie totalement... Voici la suite. Moi qui pensait vous faire poireauter en attendant 100 reviews, je crois que j'ai surestimé vos capacités :) Bref, tant pis, ça me fait plaisir quand même ! Voici donc la suite, avec - je l'espère - des rebondissements, des trucs drôles, des trucs pas drôles, des jeux de mots pervers et des scènes cochonnes (ou pas), etc.  
_

_Bonne nuit (?)_

* * *

Les jours se sont suivis, tous pareils, pendant les vacances d'été entre les concours d'entrée pour les universités, les dossiers d'inscription, les candidatures, les résultats de son diplôme (qu'il avait d'ailleurs réussi), Ichigo n'eut pas un moment à lui durant toutes les vacances d'été. Il laissait les Arrancars où ils étaient, les Shinigamis, idem, et n'avait tué aucun Hollow depuis longtemps, mais il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni même la force et depuis ce baiser partagé avec Grimmjow, lui autant que l'autre faisaient tout leur possible pour se montrer indifférent, et réagir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais évidemment, personne n'est aveugle, et surtout pas les proches de nos deux crétins si bien que Karin et Yuzu, ainsi que probablement Isshin (mais je ne m'avancerais pas là-dessus) remarquèrent le soudain manque d'appétit de leur frère/fils, sa mine renfrognée et le fait qu'il ne sorte plus comme il le faisait auparavant avec ses amis.

Ce rythme d'enfer dura deux mois, au bout desquels Ichigo entra dans une prestigieuse université de Karakura, certes de justesse, et où les Arrancars se firent plus distants et même parfois totalement absents de sa vie ils passaient des journées entières dehors tandis qu'Ichigo vivait une vie des plus normales pour un étudiant de son âge. Les brusques émanations de reiatsu le faisaient parfois sursauter, mais à force il ne cherchait même plus à en identifier le propriétaire et se contentait de faire comme si de rien était, si bien que parfois il ne les ressentait même plus.

« Kurosaki-san, n'oubliez pas votre devoir supplémentaire !

- Merci ! »

Désormais étudiant en médecine, afin de reprendre la clinique de son père dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, Ichigo travaillait dur, bien que l'année scolaire n'ait commencée que depuis une semaine à peine il travaillait dur et mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, si bien que son professeur de biologie, voyant les facilités de cet étudiant pour le moins peu ordinaire (avouez que les cheveux orange c'est pas des plus courant) lui avait proposé du travail supplémentaire à rendre, ce qu'Ichigo avait accepté avec joie. Il eut également la surprise de découvrir qu'un des praticiens qui supervisait ses cours de sciences avait été dans un lointain passé le camarade de classe de son père sur les bancs de l'université.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et Ichigo était totalement épanoui, il faisait beau, etc… Mais vous vous doutez bien que c'est problématique, cette situation. Bah oui, plus d'Ichigo qui utilise ses pouvoirs à tout va, plus d'ennemis, plus de Byakuya (je suis fan, c'est pas ma faute), plus d'aventures, (presque) plus de Grimmjow, et rien de spécialement croustillant… De quoi s'emmerder en groupe pendant des semaines. Wouah. Trop fort (cette réaction blasée est apparue conséquemment aux journées entières que je passe à ne RIEN faire, pour mon plus grand désespoir).

Mais comme cette fanfic perdrait sa raison d'être… Et moi je suis en train de regarder Veronica Mars (Logan *-*), j'ai mon bac et je vous fuck (façon de parler) donc, reprenons ! Grimmjow de son côté ne faisait pas grand-chose non plus, là, il flemmardait sur le lit d'Ichigo, au point dit de « l'oreiller moelleux ». Les autres Arrancars s'ennuyaient ferme… On ne citera pas, dans le coin sous la fenêtre, Nnoitora qui semblait occuper à tisser une toile autour de Szayel pour l'empêcher de voleter et de piailler partout au lieu dit du « bureau immense » se trouvait Il Forte, assis sur la chaise, sur ses genoux Lilynette sous sa Vuelta lupine, qui embêtait Ggio, lui-même assis par terre et qui essayait désespérément de monter lui-aussi sur les genoux d'Il Forte. Au niveau du placard, on trouvait Stark qui dormait allongé sur l'étagère entre les draps et outre leur fort ascendant pour le sommeil et l'ennui, ils ne faisaient rien de leurs journées…

« Je m'ennuie… Grogna Il Forte en tombant en arrière sur sa chaise dans un geste théâtral et empli d'une grâce absolument… Gracieuse (j'ai toujours trouvé que ce mot ressemblait à graisseuse).

- Bah ennuie-toi en silence, soupira Stark en s'enfermant dans le placard.

- Rabat-joie, grogna derechef Il Forte en caressant doucement Lilynette qui émit un petit son (probablement pour signifier son contentement, moi je ne parle pas le loup/chat/chien/oiseau/araignée, vous savez bien).

- Grimmjow-sama ! Appela Ggio en se jetant sur son… Chef ? et en étirant bien les syllabes de chaque mot (ce qui donnerait littéralement une expression remplie de voyelle surnuméraire, quelque chose que je n'aime pas spécialement faire dans mes fanfics, parce que ça donne ça « Grimmmmmjooooooooooooo (etc.) –saaaaaaaaaaaa (etc.) mmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (etc.) ». Je ne critique aucun auteur qui le fait, c'est juste TRES chiant embêtant, ça donne l'impression que vos doigts sont mystérieusement restés collés sur une touche en particulier comme si vous la punissiez – si on peut punir une touche de clavier ou alors, on peut penser qu'il s'agit là d'une quelconque maladie (très) dangereuse et qu'on espère ne pas être contagieuse, raison pour laquelle, moi-même et sûrement certains autres lecteurs, se carapatent de ce type de fanfic dès qu'ils en lisent une. Merci. Moi aussi je vous aime).

Nous disions donc, un Grimmjow fort mécontent de se faire sauter sur (sur quoi, d'ailleurs ?)… **Bref**, dessus, et heureusement pas _dedans_ (oh, trash celle-là O_o) par Ggio Vega, Arrancar de son état ayant un fort penchant pour les grands mecs musclés/sexy/baraqués/puissants/beaux/intelligents ?/sauvages/psychotiques de l'Espada comme un seul sur les dix répond à cette description… Quoi, vous protestez contre ma petitesse d'esprit ? Ok, dans ce cas voici les contre-arguments, après, vous verrez, vous saurez peut-être pas comment, mais on sera tous étrangement d'accord…

De zéro (bah oui, Aizen sait compter, l'Espada commence donc à zéro, ce qui ne signifie pas que Yami est le plus nul, loin de là), Yami ne répond qu'à trois, voire quatre, de ces critères : il n'est pas sexy, pas beau, pas intelligent (celle qui ose dire le contraire a de sérieux problème de vue, auquel cas, nettoie tes carreaux si c'est en toute connaissance de cause, il doit y avoir une fenêtre ou une corde dans le coin) pas psychotique, mais un peu sauvage quand même. Ensuite, il répond à certains critères, mais à moitié : Il est TROP musclé, TROP puissant, et PAS ASSEZ sauvage (sinon, il se serait cassé du château de l'autre détraqué mégalomane). Ce qui nous donne un vieux -53/10… Retour à l'envoyeur, Yami…

D'un… … … … (attendez, je cherche…) … … … Bon ok, il correspondrait… … … … Mais voilà… Hi hi hi… … … Stark n'a qu'un seul défaut, mes amies : il ne réalisera aucun de vos fantasmes, il réalisera seulement le sien. DORMIR. Et vous vous sentirez frustrées… C'est pas un bon coup, quoi… On en fera pas le Grimmjow de l'année… On peut quand même mettre 5/10 parce que Lilynette rattrape le coup.

De deux… A moins que vous n'ayez des tendances nécrophiles extrêmement prononcées, ce tas d'os n'est PAS beau, sexy, baraqué, musclé (ils existent pas, en fait), sauvage, ou même psychotique. En fait, tout ce qu'il a pour lui, c'est sa couronne, ses goûts douteux pour les choses mortes, et sa puissance (non, il est même pas intelligent. Il a certes une boîte crânienne, mais elle sonne creux… oui, oui, j'ai testé… J'ai tapé sur sa tête avec son fémur) tout ça nous offre un petit 2/10, à la hauteur du second Espada, quoi…

De trois… … … … … … … Ah non, en fait… Note : hors compétition.

De quatre, NON, je démens, Ulquiorra Schiffer n'est PAS musclé ! Il est aussi maigre qu'un clou ! (qui techniquement ne mange pas et ne peux donc pas être maigre… Mauvais exemple…) Il n'est pas non plus sexy, ni même baraqué, beau, sauvage, ou encore psychotique ! C'est une BRINDILLE ! (c'est le même principe que Stark, en fait… En testant vos fantasmes sur lui, vous allez le casser). Bon, j'admets cependant qu'il est intelligent. Mais long à la détente (il a mis combien de temps à comprendre ce qu'était un « cœur » ?), et un peu niais… Ajoutons à sa décharge qu'il est … A… Amou… AMOUREUX de… Du truc roux, là, vous savez… Merde, j'ai oublié son nom… Bref, on s'en fiche, c'était sûrement pas quelqu'un d'important. Mais pour le combat mémorable qu'il nous a offert face à Ichigo, on lui donne 9/10.

De cinq ! Ah, là vous allez aimer… Et oui, car outre les points musclé/baraqué/sexy, notre cher Nnoitora remporte tout les suffrages ! Il a six bras (imaginez toute les possibilités qui vous sont offertes… Trash…), un œil en moins et donc un bandeau pirate (à vous les cosplays sexys de Jack Sparrow !), les mêmes dents que Shinji (ils doivent avoir le même dentiste, et vu que tout le monde apprécie Shinji, il doit être un peu beau quelque part), un tatouage sur la langue (j'en cherche toujours l'utilité potentielle… Des idées ?), et bien d'autres attraits encore qui font de lui un homme sauvage, psychotique, beau (c'est de la beauté intérieure, ici…), sans compter son intelligence machiavélique qui lui permit de PRESQUE zigouiller Nell. Ça vaut bien un bon 8/10.

De sept ! (non, il y a pas de chiffre nommé « six » après le cinq. Arrêtez de me mentir, je sais ce que je dis, j'ai fais maths spé en L…) Ah, y a de la matière ici aussi ! Et surtout des yeux… Car outre vous voir, ce modèle vous offre peu d'attraits (oui, les Espadas sont disponibles sur EBay, dépêchez-vous y en aura bientôt plus…). Je n'ai pas envie de paraître raciste, et excusez moi si je vais vous offenser, mais rappelez vous qu'il s'agit de second degré pur et dur (surtout dur… x) ) : il a des énormes lèvres prêtes à vous gober, ce qui enlève des points sur son capital beauté, sans oublier la rousseur de ses cheveux et de son nom de famille qui vous attireront les moqueries les plus débiles et infâmantes, tout comme sa forme libérée qui laisse penser à certaines _tendances_ sous-jacentes telles que les clubs échangismes ou encore une passion pour le travestissement… Alors, plutôt que de jeter la honte sur votre famille avec ce modèle certes musclé, baraqué et indéniablement inutile, suivez l'avis de ce -99999999999999 (etc.) /10 (j'ai pas trouvé la touche infini sur mon clavier).

De huit, ah mon Szayel adoré *-* ! Indéniablement beau, sexy dans son uniforme blanc, psychotique à souhait, aussi sauvage que possible, et totalement empli d'une intelligente démoniaque le seulbémol serait sans doute son léger manque de physique… Et c'est pour cela qu'il récolte un très bon 8.75/10 !

De neuf… En bon dernier, Arroneiro n'offre aucun avantage… Il est schizophrène, ressemble à un vers, et son masque lui donne l'air d'une girafe. Son seul point fort, c'est qu'il puisse prendre l'apparence de Shiba Kaien, un magnifique jeune homme en passant, mais comme c'est de la triche… Et bien ça lui vaudra la même note que Zomari Leroux.

Et enfin, de six… (oh, le jeu de lettre avec dix ! *-* … Cherchez pas, y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté, et je vous dis ça en qualité de moi-même…) … J'ai nommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! C'est le MUST côté Arrancar, le plus beau (bah quoi ?), le plus sexy (la première qui ose dire que son numéro tatoué dans le dos est laid, je la découpe !), le plus psychotique (si vous me croyiez pas, croisez son regard un de ces jours), le plus sauvage (Miaow !), certainement pas le plus musclé, ni le plus baraque, et pas non plus le plus intelligent, mais ces trois dernières qualités étant harmonieusement réparties dans ce corps digne du plus grand fantasme féminin/yaoiste/masculin ? tout cela occulte le fait qu'il ne soit pas le plus fort dans ces domaines, et entre nous, un homme TROP musclé, baraqué ou intelligent, il a vite fait de vous battre ou de s'enfuir, et de toute façon les hommes intelligents, ça existe pas… (ou alors, il y a de rares, très très très très très très (etc.) rares, exceptions).

Donc, et suite à cet intermède absolument inutile mais ô combien enrichissant, nous sommes toutes convaincues que Grimmjow est le MUST absolu question homme côté Arrancar. Après, si on compte les Shinigamis chez les Arrancars, c'est une autre histoire qui ne compte pas (Rappelons au passage que ce chapitre devait être sérieux, tragique et bien pathétique… Et que c'est rapé, en fait).

« Raah, Ggio ! »

Grimmjow avait repoussé d'un coup de patte le mini tigre qui tentait seulement de jouer, et se renfrogna, tourné vers le mur. Il semblait en pleine réflexion et plutôt irritable, ce qui en soit ne changeait pas de d'habitude, sauf si on évoquait les raisons de cette humeur massacrante qui risquait bientôt de tuer Nnoitora et son rire trop aigu, Szayel et ses airs mégalomanes, ou encore Lilynette qui gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses d'Il Forte sur son pelage… Tout ça pour dire que bientôt, il y aurait un massacre dans cette chambre, et c'est pour empêcher une telle chose d'arriver, que Grimmjow sortit par la fenêtre pour rejoindre un arbre dans le jardin, là où il aurait la paix.

L'échéance s'écoulait lentement, tant pour eux que pour Ichigo, qui préparait ses premiers examens blancs de fin de mois, à ce qu'il avait compris et bien qu'il ne sache pas précisément ce dont il s'agissait, Grimmjow comprenait que c'était quelque chose d'important dans le monde des humains, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était l'importance que ceux-ci portaient à la connaissance, dénigrant ceux qui étaient incapables de passer ces « examens de fin de mois blanc ».

Ichigo de son côté rentrait tout juste de la fac et monta directement dans sa chambre, virant au passage Il Forte et Lilynette de sa chaise pour pouvoir travailler. Ceux-ci ne bronchèrent même pas, habitués d'un tel traitement de faveur (il fallait aussi dire que ça durait depuis déjà quelques semaines). Presque immédiatement après l'arrivée de l'adolescent, tous les Arrancars sortirent, ou presque (Stark roupillait encore dans le placard, et Lilynette au pied du lit, sans oublier Nnoitora qui explorait le plafond, à la recherche de nouvelles aventures), un accord tacite stipulant que leur hôte avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Ichigo ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, mais les voir là quand il arrivait lui donnait le sentiment d'être attendu, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur au moins eux, ils ne le laisseraient pas derrière comme l'avait fait la Soul Society… Et que s'y passait-il donc, là-bas ? Même Urahara n'en savait rien, et les trop rares fois où il passait chez les Kurosaki, c'était pour s'assurer de tout sauf de leur dire ce qu'il en était.

Ichigo soupira et posa les yeux sur Lilynette qui dormait paisiblement au pied de son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait quand même de la chance de les avoir, tous… Les voir là, le soir, s'ennuyant jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, il se sentait… Ah, il ne savait pas très bien le définir… Utile, peut-être ? Aimé ? Attendu ? Les trois peut-être… Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'était une routine qui s'était imposée d'elle-même, bien huilée et qui semblait convenir à tout le monde. Pourtant, les paroles de Grimmjow ne cessaient de trotter dans la tête d'Ichigo, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'après le calme vient la tempête, et que les Arrancars repartiront… _Sans lui_. Alors, Ichigo secouait vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées et se replongeait dans ses exercices de biologie supplémentaires quémandés à son professeur.

« Non, de toute façon ils ne partiront plus. Y a rien qui les attend, dehors !

- _C'est pour ça qu'ils restent dedans… Et qu'ils iraient bien plus loin à l'intérieur…_

- Shiro, arrête tes blagues salaces, j'ai pas envie de te supporter maintenant. Va-t-en.

- _… Mais comme ils ne le peuvent pas… Ils repartiront_, continua de psalmodier Shiro de sa désagréable voix.

- N'importe quoi.

- _Ils ont leur vie, tu as la tienne. Qui te dis qu'ils changeront pour toi ?_ »

Ichigo se figea, accusant le coup fatal que venait de lui porter son double Hollow. Ils étaient différents de lui, ils avaient leur vie, leurs objectifs, et lui avait les siens.

« _En vérité, tu ne sers plus à personne, dans cet état… Tout ce que tu fais, c'est te complaire dans un semblant de vie humaine qui ne nous correspond pas_ » lâcha Shiro avec dédain avant de repartir dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, pour _discuter_ avec Zangetsu (parce qu'avec Zangetsu, on monologue plus qu'on ne discute, il ne vous répond pas).

Mais Ichigo était convaincu de ses propres conclusions. Ça faisait déjà depuis Avril que les déserteurs logeaient chez lui, donc indéniablement, ils s'y plaisaient, non ? Et puis, de toute façon, c'était pas comme s'il allait les regretter. Ils faisaient le bordel, dérangeaient sa chambre, le plongeaient dans des situations embarrassantes…

(Pauvre Ichi, son mode de pensée devient totalement paradoxal à force de trop réfléchir…)

Et au fil des minutes, Ichigo réalisa que les paroles de son double étaient totalement irréalistes, et que c'était probablement à cause du soleil qui régnait dans son monde intérieur… Et oui, étant albinos, n'utilisant pas de crème solaire, il était fort probable que Shiro ait chopé un coup de soleil (au sens physique du terme… Enfin, physique, maladie, douleur… Ok, je sors), et que ce soit ça la cause de ses divagations les plus débiles ! Ainsi rassuré, Ichigo continua de travailler sur son exercice de science, qu'il réussit à terminer rapidement. Et que dire après quelques jours ! Leur discussion lui était totalement sorti de la tête, et au vu des premiers examens de l'année il travaillait d'arrache pied pour s'assurer une bonne place dans le classement de sa fac si bien qu'il ne faisait plus grand-chose d'autre. Le soir, il virait les Arrancars, bossait, discutait un peu avec eux, allait se coucher, et idem le lendemain, le surlendemain, etc. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir pluvieux, il rentre, avec pour seul compagnie un Grimmjow en mode chat qui se prélassait sur son bureau avec un air mi-endormi, mi-énervé (si si, c'est possible).

« Allez, vire, j'ai du travail » grogna Ichigo, toujours à cran et nerveux lorsqu'il y avait Grimmjow dans les parages, et surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Le chat s'étira lentement, griffant au passage le bord du bureau, et sauta sur le lit, où il s'assit sur l'oreiller. Par la suite, il suivit Ichigo des yeux dans tout ce qu'il fit, à savoir s'asseoir, sortir ses affaires de son sac, se frapper la tête en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié d'amener ses fringues sales à Yuzu, se déshabiller, enlever son tee-shirt, s'ébrouer pour enlever les gouttes de ses cheveux (Grimmjow reçut même une goutte sur le bout du nez qu'il regarda en louchant, ce qui lui donnait un air ridicule), se rhabiller (à son grand désespoir), partir (encore une fois, en laissant Grimmjow seul, désemparé, perdu, bref, amoureux mais sans sa moitié PROCHE de lui), et finalement revenir (à son grand bonheur), et se remettre au travail en l'ignorant parfaitement.

« C'était mieux sans le haut, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

- _Merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute… Ayons l'air naturel…_ »

Et tandis qu'Ichigo le regardait suspicieusement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas des troubles de l'ouïe, Grimmjow s'efforçait de paraître le plus naturel possible. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez vous-même tenté un jour l'expérience, où si vous avez vu quelqu'un le faire, mais c'est généralement quand on veut être discret qu'on ne l'est pas… C'est pourquoi, outre faire rire, la position de Grimmjow ne suggérait pas du tout son innocence dans ce qui venait de se produire : il se léchait consciencieusement la patte, chose qu'il ne faisait JAMAIS, et le tout en regardant Ichigo sous ses cils comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit d'un truc (ici, lui signifier ouvertement qu'il était beau, et que ce qu'il avait vu ne lui déplaisait pas… Pas du tout, même *-* ). Après quelques minutes, Ichigo laissa tomber et Grimmjow put se concentrer sur les poils de patte qui encombraient à présent sa bouche. Heureusement, les recracher fut chose aisée, et il put de nouveau observer Ichigo mais ce n'était pas là son intention première…

« Faut qu'on cause, lâcha-t-il sous sa forme humaine, allongé sur le lit de son hôte.

- De quoi ? Demanda Ichigo sans quitter son exercice des yeux, et en continuant à noircir sa page de gribouillis (voilà pourquoi les médecins écrivent dans un autre alphabet que le notre).

- L'été est passé, (et nous aussi on va passer – désolée, c'est sorti tout seul) et vu c'qu'on a laissé derrière nous, va bientôt falloir qu'on parte. »

Ichigo se figea, mais tenta de rester impassible. Le fait qu'il arrête d'écrire et lâche soudainement son crayon ne l'y ayant pas aidé, il prit sa gomme et commença à gommer quelques dessins dans la marge de sa page, pour se donner une contenance, et éviter de croiser le regard de Grimmjow, qui s'était assis sur le bord de son lit.

« Et ?

- On va partir, répéta Grimmjow, ne se doutant pas de la douleur qu'il infligeait à Ichigo en disant une telle phrase.

- Et ?

- Et… _JE TE KIDNAPPE ! … Non, avec un peu plus de diplomatie… _Je te proposerais bien de nous suivre, mais… Je sais que comme on a été ennemis, et puis que t'es plutôt orienté Shinigami… _P'tain, pourquoi j'suis gêné au point de pas trouver mes mots_ ? … Donc…_ »_

Et c'est un Grimmjow mort de honte qui se fustigeait mentalement de « c'était pitoyable », « pathétique », « la honte de ma vie », « mon égo en a pris un coup », « heureusement que y avait personne », qui attendait la réponse d'Ichigo, si tant est qu'il ait compris quoique ce soit à son blabla… Et c'était justement ça le problème, en tournant sa phrase comme ça, il n'avait pas songé au fait qu'il donnait un nouvel argument à Shiro, qui en profita pour harceler son maître, toujours en train de gommer, tel un zombie.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Vous êtes _différents_. Ils vont partir, _sans toi_… »

Les phrases s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et finalement, sans trop peser le pour et le contre, la réponse sortie toute seule :

« Je refuse. »

Retrouvant le courage d'éviter de se tourner vers son cher chaton, il recommença à se concentrer sur son exercice, tout en argumentant.

« J'ai une vie ici, ma famille, mes mais, mes études, je peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça et partir. Et puis, ça me donne enfin des vacances méritées loin du monde des esprits et tout ça… La guerre, c'était pas mon truc en fait, acheva-t-il en se demandant réellement ce qu'il faisait. Donc, tu vois… »

Grimmjow était pantois. Absolument surpris. Lui qui avait été tellement persuadé que cette vie de Shinigami lui plaisait, et qui lui donnait la possibilité de comprendre ce qui se passait une bonne fois pour toute, se voyait imposer un refus. Refus. On ne disait pas non à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Jamais.

« Dans ce cas… » Fut cependant tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

Il avait ensuite repris sa Vuelta, et la discussion s'était arrêtée là la routine avait repris sa place habituelle dans la vie des invités et de leur hôte, et Shiro s'étonna de la capacité d'oubli de son Roi, qui en quelques jours arrivait à douter de l'existence de deux conversations plutôt importantes sur son avenir. Mais bon…

Mais reprenons ! Le chemin de la faculté à la maison était court, surtout pour le retour : c'était en pente, donc ça se descendait tout seul, pour le plus grand plaisir du roux qui était la plupart du temps chargé d'innombrables feuilles de notes le soir venu, et qu'il remettait au propre chez lui. Et puis, le début de l'automne et les premières pluies torrentielles qui s'abattaient sur Karakura lui faisaient presser le pas, il était donc de retour chez lui en quelques minutes au lieu de la bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il mettait tous les matins. Ce jour-là, il avait oublié le parapluie que Yuzu avait déposé à côté de son sac, car il s'était réveillé un peu trop tard à cause de Ggio et Grimmjow qui ne s'étaient pas réveillés aussi tôt que d'habitude pour sortir faire un tour... Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se venger, il se mit justement à pleuvoir. Inutile de dire qu'il pesta davantage si c'était possible et chercha un abri de fortune en attendant que la pluie se calme. Finalement, l'abribus du carrefour fit son bonheur (ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… FIN… … … Mais non, je blague) et il put se protéger des intempéries. Néanmoins, en voyant que la pluie ne se calmait pas, Ichigo finit par se dire que c'était bon, qu'il n'allait pas mourir pour un peu de pluie, et il commença à courir jusqu'à chez lui, zigzaguant entre les flaques d'eau, évitant habilement les éclaboussures des voitures, pour finalement atterrir … les deux pieds dans un sac poubelle déchiré par des chats.

« Raah, c'est pas vrai » Grogna-t-il en recommençant à courir jusqu'à chez lui.

Finalement, c'est sans trop de casse qu'il retrouva le chemin de la clinique Kurosaki – qui était aussi sa maison – et Yuzu ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le réprimander sévèrement, en lui disant qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Bilan de la course : une veste aussi trempée que le pantalon et le pull en dessous, idem pour les chaussures, que Yuzu mit à sécher. Elle somma son frère d'aller se changer et de rendre ses affaires sales pour éviter de tomber malade, ce qu'il fit sans discuter, peu envieux de monter dans sa chambre pour avoir d'autres hallucinations auditives comme celle de l'autre semaine… Ses examens étaient finis, et nous étions le week-end, ce dont il profita pour prendre son temps. Mais au final, il monta dans sa chambre, prêt au pire, comme toujours.

Et ce qu'il trouva fut cette fois-ci…

Ah, premier constat, du mal à ouvrir la porte. Mais une fois qu'il l'eut ouverte, Ichigo constata que c'était la fenêtre ouverte qui provoquait cela, il s'empressa de refermer sa porte derrière lui pour ne pas qu'elle claque, et s'approcha de sa fenêtre, complètement ouverte et par laquelle se déversait la pluie torrentielle de cette fin de journée. Son parquet était humide, mais pas autant que ses yeux.

Ils étaient partis.


	12. Change 2

_Salut à toutes et à tous !_

_Heureuse de vous revoir, ça me fait plaisir de lire vos reviews (toutes d'un coup ou presque, puisque j'ai internet et ma boîte mail par intermittences) et ce qui commence à majoritairement en ressortir, c'est que les délires sont TROP présents ; et ben je vous suis là dedans, puisque pour tout vous dire j'avais le même avis que vous sur la chose. Donc, je vais en laisser quelques uns, mais juste un peu pour ne pas faire trop d'ombre à l'intrigue et à nos deux protagonistes._

_Et aussi, je compatis sincèrement avec tout ceux qui partent en vacances dans des lieux improbables et coupés du monde pour la plupart, parce que c'est actuellement mon cas ; là, je me suis isolée dans le Flunch d'un carrefour pour avoir le Wifi et vous poster ce chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture :) Et n'oubliez pas que tout problème a sa solution, dans la vraie vie comme dans les fics..._

_Bonne lecture, et à pluche !_

_Nemuri no Rori._

* * *

« Ce sont des êtres de légende, de pures chimères !

- Faux, faux et archi-faux ! Quelles preuves avez-vous de ce que vous avancez ?

- Aucune, et c'est justement ce qui me permet de l'affirmer !

- Vous avez tort !

- J'ai raison !

- C'est faux !

- C'est Vrai ! Et jusqu'à ce que vous apportiez des preuves de ce que vous avancez, nous en resterons là !

- Mais enfin professeur Jones, écoutez-moi !

- Je n'entends plus- »

Tout comme Yuzu et Karin, qui restèrent quelques secondes scotchées devant l'écran de télévision avant de se rendre compte de l'absence d'image. Leur père venait simplement d'éteindre la télévision, et ça n'eut pas l'air de leur plaire à en juger les grimaces, cris, et autres protestations en tout genre, dont le fameux jet de télécommande qu'Isshin se prit en pleine figure, suite à un magnifique lancé de Karin, qui ne réussit à s'écrier rien d'autre que « BUT ! » (sans doute des années de pratique footballistiques…), tandis que Yuzu tentait de ranimer leur père toujours assommé.

« Karin, tu y as été un peu fort, sur ce coup-là, tempéra Yuzu en secouant légèrement son père pour le réveiller. Regarde, il est inconscient !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru toute ma vie, répliqua Karin d'un air blasé, avant de reprendre sa danse de la joie et de rallumer la télévision grâce au bouton situé sous l'écran grâce auquel Isshin venait d'éteindre.

- Karin… Soupira Yuzu, toujours un peu paniquée à l'idée que son père ait quelque chose de grave.

- Il a la tête dure, t'inquiète ! Lui lança sa jumelle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dépêche, on a presque rien loupé !

- Mais…

- Allez, c'est la fin de la saison en plus !

- Bon d'accord, se laissa tenter Yuzu après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant un très (très) court instant.

- Tu vois ! » Se réjouit Karin en montant le son.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la série – américaine, au cas où vous en douteriez encore – se termina sous les applaudissements mêlés de larmes des deux jeunes filles, heureuses que le méchant soit mort et qu'enfin deux des personnages principaux soient en couple, mais malgré tout très attristées de la mort d'un des héros, charismatique, espiègle, surprenant, plein de ressource, bref, le cœur d'une série qui se respecte…

Isshin lui, gisait toujours entre le poste de télévision, le canapé et tout ça en étant en dessous de la table basse en effet, il tentait discrètement une opération commando visant à reprendre le contrôle de son propre salon. Manque de chance, la série s'est terminée trop tôt, et les jumelles partirent se coucher sitôt leur épisode de fin de saison achevé… Du coup, Isshin buta dans le sapin de Noël, cassa une boule, défit une guirlande, et manqua de casser l'étoile tout en haut du sapin (plus c'est grand, plus c'est bête comme on dit).

« Mince… »

Il la remit doucement en place avant de se tourner vers son salon, un peu dévasté par la fin de soirée de ses deux filles bientôt adolescentes… Parce que depuis quelques mois, ce n'était pas spécialement l'adolescent de la maison qui se faisait le plus remarquer. Au contraire, il se faisait même oublier. On ne le croisait qu'extrêmement rarement et il semblait si plongé dans ses études qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas venir dîner avec sa famille, ou alors toujours avec un livre sur les genoux son professeur l'avait fait passer en classe supérieure au cours du premier trimestre, à cause de ses excellents résultats et de son attitude en cours. Toujours soutenu par son professeur, il avait donc intégré la seconde année de médecine, sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades qui trimaient dur sans être certains de finir la première.

Bref, tout ça pour souligner la capacité incomparable d'Ichigo à travailler dur pour oublier son malheur. Yuzu ne l'appelait plus pour lui demander de l'aider à mettre la table, Karin ne l'embêtait même plus avec ses habituelles piques, et Isshin respectait le silence de son fils tout en continuant de lancer des phrases sibyllines, l'air de dire que mine de rien, il savait quelque chose.

Isshin prit soin de ranger le désordre de ses deux filles, éteignit les lumières du rez-de-chaussée et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. En passant devant celle de ses filles, il remarqua qu'elles avaient éteint, et semblaient déjà dormir il traversa donc le couloir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et passa devant la porte d'Ichigo. Un mince filet de lumière passait sous la porte, et on entendait vaguement le grattement régulier d'une plume sur le papier, des froissements, puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'étirait. Isshin entrouvrit discrètement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son aîné. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et aucun doute, il travaillait encore, malgré les tentatives de son père pour le sortir un peu de la maison pendant les vacances de Noël. A croire qu'il était devenu accro aux bouquins de médecine, qu'il étudiait, annotait, dévorait plus que les plateaux repas et autres sandwichs et collations que Yuzu lui apportait de temps en temps. Comme Ichigo ne l'avait pas remarqué, Isshin en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas simplement parlé à son fils, d'homme à homme, pour autre chose que ses études. Ichigo avait perdu du poids, ses épaules s'étaient un peu affaissées et il était devenu tout pâle à force de rester enfermé, et même ses légendaires cheveux oranges avaient perdu de leur éclat…

« Ichigo… souffla lentement Isshin. _Quand me diras-tu ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

Ichigo ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu, et se contenta juste de tourner sa page, avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il ouvrit un autre livre et chercha à recouper les informations, visiblement comme ça ne semblait toujours pas lui convenir, il en ouvrit un troisième. Et il poursuivit ainsi ses recherches longtemps après qu'Isshin ait cessé de l'observer par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Finalement, c'est vers deux heures du matin qu'il cessa les hostilités avec ses livres de biologie avancée et les divers livres de médecines qu'il avait empruntés à son père.

Et s'il n'allait pas se coucher vite fait après la fin de ses longues heures d'études, il se passait toujours la même chose… Son esprit se mettait à dangereusement vagabonder, loin, trop loin… C'était à la fois douloureux et agréable, mêlant la douceur d'un long rêve mais aussi l'âpreté de la réalité et Ichigo n'aimait pas ces moments. Parce qu'ils le faisaient douter de lui, de ses choix, de sa vie, et ça le remettait en question… Chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire. Par exemple, là, il savait que s'il se laissait aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, avachi en arrière, les pieds balancés négligemment sur son bureau, ça allait mal finir. Pourtant, probablement par pur masochisme, ou par manque et peut-être par curiosité, il décida de se laisser aller. En son for intérieur, il se disait « juste pour voir », car il s'arrêtait toujours avant de dépasser le point de non-retour.

Déjà, il savait encore ce qu'il était. Kurosaki Ichigo, étudiant en médecine prometteur, orphelin de mère, fils d'un médecin ayant un parcours lui aussi honorable, grand frère de jumelles respectable et responsable, mature, plutôt beau garçon. Dix-sept ans, célibataire. Voilà, c'était tout. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça grandement suffisant, peut-être presque excessif, puisque la perfection n'existe pas, mais dans l'échelle de valeur d'Ichigo, c'était tout juste _passable_. Comme sa note aux examens. Pourtant, il s'en était admirablement sorti, dans les cinquante premiers. Mais ça ne valait rien. Dans le Monde des Esprits, on ne pouvait pas être dans les vingt premiers, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on gagnait un combat c'était le premier qu'il fallait être, le gagnant, celui qui sortait toujours victorieux… Et lui avait répondu à ces critères plus d'une fois il avait été un Shinigami Remplaçant d'exception, sur tous les fronts, contre Hollows, contre Shinigamis, contre Arrancars, il n'y en avait pas un seul qu'il n'avait pas fini par vaincre, la seule erreur de ses adversaire fut juste de le laisser en vie. Alors, c'était compréhensible qu'après avoir défié tout un monde, qu'après avoir ébranlé tout un monde, sa vie humaine lui paraisse aussi dérisoire que la survie d'une abeille parmi toute une ruche.

Voilà, c'était le constat de sa vie. Ce qu'il était. Pas tellement qui, c'était une question trop abstraite pour pouvoir y répondre de façon courte et simple. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, il ne se trouvait rien de plus que les autres, rien de moins non plus. Il ne voyait juste pas l'attrait de choses aussi futiles que l'apparence, et à cette époque se battait beaucoup, pour des choses futiles, il le reconnaissait volontiers… La plus récurrente fut souvent sa couleur de cheveux, mais qu'importe. En devenant un Shinigami, certes au début contre son gré, puisque secourir des gens ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il était devenu _quelqu'un_. Quelqu'un d'_exceptionnel_. Et c'était ce petit quelque chose de génial que sa vie n'avait jamais eu avant sa rencontre avec Rukia. Que sa vie n'aurait plus jamais après le départ de Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow_… Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais y repenser. Voilà, foutu. Ça faisait déjà trois mois et pourtant c'était aussi frais dans sa mémoire comme si ça venait tout juste de se passer, cette _scène_ sur le canapé du salon… Et tout ce qui n'a _pas_ suivi… Mais qui aurait pu… Comme lui aurait pu suivre…

Sur le moment, refuser lui avait juste paru naturel. Ce qui n'était pas si faux, à y réfléchir bien. Ils étaient chassés par la Soul Society, et par le Hueco Mundo entre Aizen et Yamamoto, Ichigo n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel était le pire, et n'oserait pas se prononcer. De plus, une vie d'errance à se battre contre des Hollows, des Shinigamis, bref, élargissons à « ennemis », ça signifiait abandonner son corps vivant pour justement _vivre_, probablement pour toujours sous forme d'âme, et c'était là qu'était tout le paradoxe, justement ! Mais la perte de son corps, c'était mourir, mourir, c'était devenir comme les âmes qu'il envoyait à la Soul Society, jadis… Perdre toutes ses attaches au monde réel, perdre ses souvenirs… Ce serait certes partiel, mais oublier sa vie terrestre, c'était un risque qu'Ichigo n'aurait pas la force de courir, et il le savait. Alors, avec toutes ces bonnes raisons en tête, il décida de se convaincre d'avoir fait le bon choix. C'était réfléchi, posé, digne du jeune homme mature qu'il était de plus, il n'allait pas abandonner ses études alors qu'il faisait montre d'un grand talent. Et qu'aurait pensé son père, si jamais il avait soudain abandonné son corps, peut-être même suicidé ? Et ses sœurs ? Non, décidément, ç'aurait été trop dur pour eux tous de le perdre si peu de temps après leur mère et épouse… Et c'était précisément à ce moment là que le rêve, doux, sucré, agréable, commençait…

Imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Voilà, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il en était bien conscient et pour s'éviter une désillusion trop grande à la fin de ce rêve fantasmagorique, Ichigo se prévenait dès le départ… La chute aurait été dure, voilà, et il ne voulait pas heurter davantage le mur de la réalité. Grimmjow avait été un rêve, juste un beau rêve.

Ils auraient été un peu partout. D'abord, il n'aurait pas tissé trop de liens avec certains Arrancars, comme Nnoitora, mais le courant serait tout de suite passé avec certains Szayel ou encore Lilynette, qui lui rappelait singulièrement le Lieutenant de la Onzième Division, Yachiru… Puis au fil des jours, ils seraient tous devenus comme une grande famille. Peut-être que d'autres les auraient rejoints, au fil de leurs aventures… Des Arrancars, puis pourquoi pas des Shinigamis… Et puis, ils auraient pu réitérer la scène du canapé à volonté, pas forcément sur un canapé, peut-être dans de la neige, de l'herbe, du sable, autre part encore… ça ne se serait jamais fini, pas comme ses rêves plus proches du fantasme que de la rêverie innocente, parfois… Vivre avec Grimmjow, en fuite, dans sa chambre, n'importe où en fait, ça aurait été comme vivre la suite d'un rêve d'une nuit. Impossible. Alors Ichigo se félicitait d'avoir au moins pu voir les prémices de cette « suite de rêve » même si ça n'avait duré qu'à peine le temps d'un baiser hasardeux mais ô combien appréciable… Alors, imaginer juste la caresse de ses doigts sur votre visage, le murmure de sa voix au creux de votre oreille…

« _Stop, on s'arrête là !_ » Se lança-t-il mentalement.

Il tombait dans les affres douloureuses que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un dont le cœur avait été emporté au loin. Il le réclamait. Il voulait qu'il revienne. Lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, que c'était juste une erreur, un rêve, n'importe quoi…

Ichigo alla se coucher, avant qu'un violent mal de crâne et le gouffre de son cœur ne finissent par le rendre plus malheureux qu'un caillou entre le sommeil et les études, il avait trouvé son compte, tout pour éviter de réfléchir un peu de trop, mais ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas devenir un zombie non plus… Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'y ressembler. Noël passa ainsi, tout comme Janvier puis Février… Alors que le temps changeait, Ichigo lui restait le même. Le même zombie. Décharné, blanc comme un lavabo trop récuré à l'eau de javel, le regard vide et pourtant pas encore mort, ses joues creusées, ses cernes violets, signes d'un surmenage intensif, inquiétaient ses camarades. Ses bonnes notes et ses travaux soignés n'inquiétaient nullement ses professeurs, pas plus que sa santé. A sa mort, on ne trouvera rien d'autre à dire que « c'était un bon élève, discret, mature pour son âge, très prometteur, mais trop vite disparu » accompagné de quelques larmes et de mines tristes pour la forme. Et puis voilà, quoi. Rien de bien folichon, en somme. Pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva. Et beaucoup crurent à tort que ça c'était terminé comme ça. Evidemment, ils avaient quelque part raison, mais ils restaient limités, aveugles, sourds, crétins en fin de compte. Autant s'adresser à un mur, lui aura au moins la décence de ne pas vous mentir, ni d'être condescendant ou hypocrite, puisqu'il se taira…

Alors laissez-moi vous conter cette fameuse matinée de Février qui vit quelque de relativement inconnu : la renaissance. Quelque part entre la fin et e début, c'était une chose étrange qu'on n'en voyait pas souvent, même jamais pour tout vous dire. Alors, appréciez à juste titre l'honneur que vous avez, et voyez combien ce fut profitable…

Les cours se terminèrent étrangement tôt, ce jour-là.

Ichigo fit le chemin seul jusqu'à chez lui, comme toujours, et il arriva en lançant le traditionnel « je suis rentré », mais d'une voix désormais habituellement déformée par la lassitude, trop morne et qui ne résonnait plus dans la maisonnée comme avant. Mais peu importait. Yuzu et Karin respectaient le silence de leur frère aîné, tentant par tous les moyens de gommer son amertume par leur bonne humeur.

Mais ce coup-ci, personne ne lui répondit.

Intrigué, Ichigo déposa sans bruit son sac dans l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures, laissant tout en plan derrière lui il jeta un coup d'œil au salon, mais rien, à part le poster géant de sa mère qui trônait toujours fièrement au milieu du mur en face de lui. Ichigo poursuivit sa visite, mais personne au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de cigarette ne finisse par l'attirer dans la cuisine. Il y trouva finalement son père, assis à table, en train de fumer la fenêtre était ouverte, et il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé devant lui en voyant son fils arriver. Comprenant l'ordre silencieux qui émanait de son père, Ichigo vint s'asseoir en face de lui, étrangement serein alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de grave poindre.

De toute façon, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Les ennuis lui glissaient dessus comme s'il n'étaient qu'imaginaires.

La chaise grinça, et Ichigo s'assit en silence, un peu trop raide sur sa chaise pour paraître totalement détendu Isshin soupira et quelques volutes de fumée sortirent de sa bouche, puis finalement il se laissa tomber en avant avec lourdeur, s'accoudant à la table avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Fils, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… Lâcha Isshin après un bref silence.

Je t'écoute, répondit trop promptement Ichigo pour être aussi détendu qu'il le laissait paraître.

Je suis un Shinigami, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que tu en es devenu un aussi. »

Ichigo réagit à peine. Comme son père s'y attendait. Malgré tout, il avait quand même espéré une réaction, même minime… Il poursuivit cependant sans montrer son trouble le discours qu'il avait préparé.

« C'est Urahara qui m'a tenu informé de ce qui t'arrivait, avec les Arrancars, et tout ça, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu t'en parler avant, mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité puisque tu semblais très bien te débrouiller seul…

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'en prouve _l'utilité _? Répliqua Ichigo plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulut.

Ton état, rétorqua Isshin durement, quoiqu'un peu surpris de voir réagir son fils avec virulence alors que quelques secondes auparavant il n'était pas plus réactif qu'un légume aussi tendu qu'un string. Depuis quelques mois, tu es complètement à côté de tes pompes ! Tu vas tout le temps en cours, tu passes tes journées à travailler, seul, et dès qu'on tente de te parler tu finis toujours par t'énerver, puis par partir t'exiler dans ta chambre, poursuivit-il plus calmement.

Ichigo se figea, et planta un regard vide dans celui de son père, qui ne s'en formalisa pas Isshin ne manqua d'ailleurs pas cette occasion pour continuer le discours qu'il voulait servir à son fils depuis quelques semaines déjà.

J'en ai demandé la raison à Kisuke, mais comme d'habitude il m'a répondu par énigmes… Que pour une fois, j'ai réussi à décrypter, du moins en partie… Enchaîna-t-il. J'avais remarqué que la tripoté de bestioles que tu avais ramenées à la maison n'étaient autre que les Arrancars en fuite, à commencer par ton chat – un peu trop sauvage à mon goût, en passant. Les héberger ne me posait aucun problème, je te jure, expliqua-t-il en voyant les sourcils de son fils se froncer de manière significative, mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils partiraient à cause de ce que Kisuke m'avait raconté à leur sujet…

Et ils sont partis. Fin de l'histoire, grogna Ichigo en commençant à se lever de table. »

Isshin lui attrapa fermement l'avant-bras, et le força à se rasseoir, ce qu'Ichigo fit de mauvaise grâce.

« Je n'ai pas terminé, gronda Isshin en lui lâchant le bras.

Rien à foutre, répliqua Ichigo sur le même ton. Où sont Yuzu et Karin ? Demanda-t-il en espérant changer de sujet.

Chez une amie pour la soirée. Et ne tente pas de changer de sujet avec moi Ichigo ils sont partis, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ne comptent pas revenir.

J'étais au courant, merci.

Et c'est depuis qu'ils sont partis que tu es dans cet état, poursuivit Isshin en faisant fi des répliques de son fils. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec eux, mais si tu tiens à en parler, je suis là, dit-il à son fils avec un regard profondément protecteur.

Papa, je t'ai dit que… Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Laisse-moi finir, fils, lui sourit-il. Je sais que ta seconde vie du côté du monde des morts t'absorbe au point de prendre beaucoup de ton temps, et…

Et ?

Il y a déjà longtemps que j'ai compris que cette vie, ces rencontres, c'était tout ce que tu avais jamais voulu… Après la mort de ta mère, tu avais perdu toute joie de vivre et tu te renfermais peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Rukia, et de fil en aiguille, tu t'es ouvert aux autres, et tu es redevenu comme avant le décès de Masaki… Mais là, après que la Soul Society t'ai rejeté, et le départ des Arrancars, tu redeviens comme avant, renfermé et associable. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça t'rive _encore_, déclara Isshin d'une voix forte.

Et alors ? C'est pas important, répliqua Ichigo sèchement.

Isshin frappa du poing sur la table.

Justement, c'est important ! On parle de ton avenir, de ta vie, Ichigo. Et je ne veux pas que tu la vives en te sentant enfermé, écrasé par le poids des années, en faisant quelque chose que tu n'apprécies même pas…

Il prit une grande inspiration et darda sur Ichigo un regard entre joie et tristesse, comme si ses prochaines paroles allaient lui coûter énormément, tout en le rendant extrêmement heureux.

« Et j'ai aussi compris qu'Arrancars et Shinigamis étaient pour toi plus que de simples amis... Notamment ton chat… Cet Arrancar, tu l'aimes, et ça tout le monde l'a compris sauf toi, donc…

Arrête ! Gronda Ichigo, se sentant repartir dans une de ses rêveries sans lendemain.

Pour la quinzième fois, laisse-moi finir ! Gronda à son tour Isshin. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui… Tu l'aimes, que ça te plaise ou non de l'entendre, et sache que si c'est ton choix, je l'accepte. Tout comme j'accepte de te laisser partir d'ici, pour vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Ouais, et ben… Pardon ? Se coupa Ichigo en se rendant compte de ce que son père venait de lui dire.

Je te libère, déclara solennellement Isshin. Je te l'ai dit, il y a longtemps que j'ai vu que cette vie ne te convenait pas… Toi, ce qu'il te faut, c'est cette vie trépidante et aventurière qu'offre la situation de Shinigami ! »

Totalement abasourdi par les paroles de son père, Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Bouche bée et les yeux exorbités par la surprise et l'étonnement, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste, et observait son père avec surprise, avant que la réalité ne l'atteigne en pleine face : s'il voulait être libre comme son père l'entendait, il fallait mourir en temps qu'être humain, ce qui signifiait immanquablement…

« Ouais, je sais ce que ça veut dire… Ecoute, je ne t'oblige à rien, c'est clair ? Même si je préfèrerais grandement que tu vives comme tu as commencé à le faire, j'accepterai ton choix. Parce que tu es mon fils, Ichigo, et que te soutenir reste la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. Aussi, j'ai un truc à te donner, fit-il en sortant de sa poche une petite boite ronde pas plus grande qu'une pièce de monnaie. Le jour où tu te décideras, prends ce truc avec un peu d'eau, et je m'occuperai du reste.

Papa…

Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu ne nous dois rien, Ichigo. On peut se protéger seuls.

Mais…

Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour tes sœurs, lui sourit son père en reprenant une cigarette. Elles sont déjà un peu au courant, et je dois leur dire de quoi il en retourne quoique tu décides, expliqua-t-il ensuite en l'allumant. Et sache que peu importe ton choix, je te suivrai dans ta décision, répéta une énième fois Isshin en se levant de sa chaise. »

Il sortit de la cuisine après avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils qui tenait entre ses doigts la petite boîte. Le choix était draconien, car en prenant cette pilule Ichigo savait qu'il mourrait, et qu'il oublierait sa famille, et tout ce qui touchait à sa vie d'être humain… Mais en la prenant, il réaliserait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé depuis des mois…

« N'oublie pas Ichigo, un peu d'eau et je m'occupe du reste. » Lui lança Isshin.

Ichigo se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Celle-ci tomba par terre dans un grand fracas, mais il ne s'en souciait pas il courut dans les escaliers à toute vitesse, déboula dans sa chambre, ouvrit la boîte, déposa la pilule bleue sur sa langue, but une gorgée d'eau dans la bouteille qui passait par là, et avala. Il prit une grande inspiration, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de faire, et tomba sur son lit alors il se mit à sourire, à rire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus comment exprimer sa joie, et que sa voix ne finisse par se taire, tout comme sa respiration, tuée par le sommeil dans lequel il sombra.

Ainsi mourut Ichigo Kurosaki, jadis lycéen, puis Shinigami aujourd'hui étudiant en médecine et cacheur d'Arrancars dans sa chambre et demain… _Demain… Demain est un autre jour._

Alors à demain.


	13. Change 3

_Salut :)_

_ Vous êtes un public vraiment super et je suis contente d'écrire en sachant que vous allez reviewer avec autant de ferveur juste après ! J'avais jamais atteint autant, même avec une fanfic dont Ichi et Grimmy étaient les personnages principaux, et ça sur 31 chapitres ! (c'était sur fanfic-fr) Ah lala, je suis toute émue, vous me comblez x) Bon, pour les quelques uns qui peuvent se faire rapidement des films, c'est pas parce que je vous remercie qu'on en a fini avec nos deux crétins nationaux ... On est même loin de la fin, si vous voulez tout savoir :p _

_Nemuri no Rori._

_PS : J'ai mis deux citations connues (enfin, la première je pense, la seconde peut-être moins) à vous de chercher si ça vous amuse (y en a une qui cause de folie et de génie, et l'autre de dieu et de maître ... Enfin, vous verrez)._

* * *

Il ne savait pas vraiment où chercher. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Pour faire simplement, il était perdu. Car les capacités de certains à lire simplement un plan, ou suivre des indications simples étaient contestables (ou plutôt compréhensibles, car venant de Kisuke, on n'est jamais sûr d'avoir tout compris dans sa totalité, à moins d'être médium où de le menacer pour qu'il arrête ses phrases à double-sens incompréhensibles et mystérieusement inutiles).

Donc admettons. Il était perdu.

« Fait chier… »

Il fallait cependant avouer, pour sa non-défense, qu'il avait tout fait pour. D'un, il s'était fait indiquer sa route par un homme à mi-chemin entre le fou digne des plus grands hôpitaux psychiatriques, et l'inventeur de génie hors catégorie tellement il est talentueux. Comme l'a un jour dit un fameux pirate, « ce qui est étonnant, c'est que souvent ces deux qualités vont ensemble », et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité… Mais poursuivons. De deux, se séparer de ses camarades, et du seul d'entre eux sachant se repérer, n'était pas la décision la plus sage au monde sachant qu'on ne connait ni le lieu où l'on est, et à peine le lieu on l'on se rend. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Grimmjow Jaggerjack à s'arrêter dans un trou perdu en plein désert ? Bonne question. Lui-même ne se l'expliquait pas. Car après tout, un Arrancar fonctionne à l'instinct, il n'a pas de compte à rendre si jamais il lui prend l'envie de s'arrêter quelque part. « Ni Dieu, Ni Maître », comme l'ont dit certains… Mais l'instinct, ça se dérègle et c'est incontrôlable, si bien que parfois, on fait des choses totalement insensées qui nous mènent à des situations dangereuses ou très étranges, qui elles-mêmes se finissent la plupart du temps mal, ou bien, tout ça pour dire que l'instinct, c'était pas un truc très très fiable.

Le désert. Ah, mais quelle belle invention ! Il en avait quitté un pour en retrouver un autre. Les volutes de sables, les pieds qui s'enfonçaient, la non stabilité chronique qui vous prenait dans le monde réel, il y avait cependant du vent, chose inédite au Hueco Mundo de façon _naturelle._ Il y a avait aussi du soleil. De la chaleur. Pour les Arrancars ça avait été une rencontre étrange avec l'un des mystères d'un monde qu'ils n'espéraient pas comprendre avant des mois ; pour eux, le désert, c'était lunaire. C'était aride et hostile. C'était froid et sombre. Ce n'était pas ensoleillé comme ici, et l'une des rares ressemblances était l'absence d'âmes qui vivent, ou d'une végétation plus poussée qu'un simple bout de bois pas plus haut que leurs chevilles. Et pas d'eau, évidemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'faire… » Se questionna-t-il en rabaissant la capuche de sa cape couleur sable.

Capes gentiment fournies par Urahara Kisuke, ainsi que les quelques noms et adresses qui pouvaient leur être utile tout au long de leur voyage. Etrange voyage, d'ailleurs. Ils partaient pour fuir Aizen, mais aussi pour réussir à utiliser un système d'entraînement dont Szayel gardait encore jalousement le secret ; finalement, ils avaient mis les pieds dans cet amas de sable. A croire qu'ils étaient poursuivis par leurs vieux démons… D'ailleurs, comme vous avez pu le constater, Grimmjow, qui s'était désolidarisé du reste du groupe, avait décidé de continuer à traîner dans le coin pour une raison que lui-même ignorait (mais par orgueil et pour lui éviter la honte de sa vie, on dira que c'est à cause de son _instinct_).

Mais après avoir tourné en rond, et donc finalement plus très décidé à suivre ce que nous appelons son instinct, Grimmjow se décida à repartir, suivant la route tracée par Szayel et ses compagnons, leurs traces de pas étant encore visibles dans le sable, mais le léger vent qui lui fouettait le visage aurait tôt fait de les effacer. Où étaient-ils arrivés, cette fois ? Il n'en savait rien. Sa seule certitude, c'était de ne pas être revenu au Hueco Mundo. De toute manière, ça aurait bien été la pire des choses, mais il était tellement perdu que lui-même était incapable de vous dire où il en était. Ce désert le renvoyait curieusement à sa propre image il avait l'impression que tout se dégradait dans sa tête. Ses certitudes étaient balayées comme les grains de sables du désert par ce vent de tempête, et il eut peut-être du mal à l'admettre, mais Grimmjow Jaggerjack finit par le reconnaître : il était perdu autant au sens propre ainsi qu'au sens figuré, et c'était très loin de lui plaire.

« De toute façon je les rattraperai pas avant un bout de temps… Raah, fais chier ! »

Visiblement ennuyé, il donnait un coup de pied dans le sable, qui bien évidemment s'envola, mais c'était loin d'être super défoulant et Grimmjow dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de finalement avoir évacué toute sa colère, sa frustration, ses incompréhensions, et autres sentiments qui parasitaient son bien être mental. Puis, à bout, il se laissa tomber non loin d'un buisson au moins aussi effeuillé qu'une stripteaseuse en pleine action et en cassa une branche sans aucune réelle raison. Peut-être pour se détendre, ou encore se faire un gratte-dos. De toute façon, elle était suffisamment hérissée d'épine pour dissuader quiconque d'y toucher, sauf bien évidemment un Arrancar en colère et d'une humeur aussi massacrante qu'une Rukia dont on aurait critiqué les talents artistiques (brave petite. Au moins une qui rattrape l'honneur des femmes de Bleach… Contrairement à *biiiip*).

Que faisait-il ici ? Dire qu'il y avait trois mois, il était bien au chaud, tranquille, confortablement installé et nourri chez Ichigo, avec pour seul contrainte celle de rester un chat la majeure partie de la journée… C'était rien à côté de ce désert… Et puis, en y arrivant, là-bas, il l'avait su depuis le début, que c'était juste provisoire, que rien ne devait l'empêcher de continuer sa mission, à savoir empêcher les Shinigamis de reprendre le Hueco Mundo. L'équilibre des âmes, c'était ça aussi : un Shinigami ne devait pas gouverner le Hueco Mundo, c'était contre nature, alors, que ce soit ces mêmes Shinigamis qui en reprennent le contrôle, c'était totalement hors de question. C'était comme imaginer les Shinigamis planqués au Hueco Mundo, et Aizen savourant sa victoire, entouré d'Arrancars dans la Soul Society… Illogique, improbable, impossible. Tout comme le fait qu'il puisse s'être attaché à Ichigo de la manière à laquelle il pense.

Bah oui, quoi ! Découvrir du jour au lendemain qu'on est gay, ça se fait pas sans problème, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens semblent croire ! (enfin, je dis ça, j'en ai moi-même jamais fait l'expérience). Du coup, Grimmjow se questionnait. Autant sur l'aspect théorique que sur l'aspect pratique de la chose. Et inutile de dire que sur ce coup-là, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pouvait l'aider… Mais ça le rassurait de penser qu'Ichigo était probablement dans le même cas que lui, ou alors, dans un état approchant. Mais ça le rendait aussi nostalgique, de penser à Ichigo. Alors, il n'y pensait pas et se mettait à se chamailler avec Szayel ou Ggio pour se détendre ; mais ils n'étaient pas là, tout de suite maintenant. Donc, la seule et unique chose qui restait à Grimmjow, c'était continuer à réfléchir… Reprenons, alors. Pourquoi avait-il fuit ? Pourquoi, pourquoi sans rien lui dire, pourquoi, sans insister après lui avoir proposé de les suivre ? C'était clair qu'aujourd'hui, Grimmjow s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait fuit probablement par peur, peur de quoi ? Un Arrancar n'a peur de rien, et lui plus que n'importe quel autre ! Alors, en y réfléchissant bien… Pourquoi était-il parti ?

« … »

Ouais, bon, admettons, il avait la trouille. Ça lui avait pris les entrailles, il avait senti comme un poids sur son estomac, sur ses épaules, il s'était senti comme écrasé par un poids encore plus lourd que celui de la culpabilité qu'il avait pu ressentir en fuyant ainsi comme un voleur ensuite. En fait, il avait eu peur d'être rejeté. Que son amour soit à son sens unique, qu'Ichigo n'ait avoué qu'il l'aimait, ce jour-là, que par dépit, ou juste par admiration. Par pur esprit de contradiction, il aurait changé d'avis ? Non, ça ne se tenait pas ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait_ rêvé_, ça avait été trop honnête pour qu'il puisse rejeter Grimmjow. Mais voilà, ils étaient aussi empotés l'un que l'autre, et Grimmjow avait du mal à entrevoir le fait d'être amoureux sous un autre angle que celui d'être faible, pleurnichard. Romantique ? Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Ichigo l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pour son caractère de cochon, ses remarques à la con, leurs combats épiques, le fait qu'ils avaient presque été jusqu'à s'entretuer… Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Rien, rien à part cette foutue trouille que tout ait été un mensonge, des aveux jusqu'à ce baiser sur le canapé de son salon. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison. Absolument aucune. Alors pourquoi y avait-il eu ce refus, ce goût si amer dans sa bouche, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, de les suivre, de _le_ suivre, pour défaire Aizen et voyager avec sa joyeuse troupe d'Arrancars ? Grimmjow n'en savait rien, et en arriva à la conclusion que s'il avait eu assez de cran pour mettre à exécution ses menaces mentales à l'égard des gens lui disant non, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. La preuve qu'en voulant respecter le choix des gens qu'on aime aveuglément, des fois, des trucs chiants nous arrivent… Un vieil adage dit qu'on fait souvent du mal à ceux qu'on aime, et l'Arrancar n'avait pu qu'applaudir avec sarcasme et ironie, en se disant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ce proverbe à la con, finalement.

Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire demi-tour ? Rentrer, là tout de suite, le retrouver ?

Il s'était dit ça pendant tout le premier mois qui avait suivi leur fuite de Karakura. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à franchir ce cap, à tout lâcher pour lui ; ils se l'étaient répété maintes fois, que la mission que lui et les autres portaient était leur priorité absolue, qu'ils n'auraient de repos qu'une fois leur but enfin accompli… Il avait ses propres objectifs, Ichigo les siens. Rien que le fait qu'il lui ait dit non, ça avait été suffisamment éloquent, et ressentir encore une fois cette sensation d'abandon, Grimmjow n'en voulait pas. C'était comme s'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'Ichigo avait tout simplement renié le simple fait que Grimmjow puisse l'aimer, et plus jamais ça… Et puis, honnêtement, vous voyez débarquer, trois mois après votre disparition, la bouche en cœur, prêt à tout vous faire pardonner rien qu'avec un baiser et un « je suis désolé, j'avais juste pas compris à quel point tu étais nécessaire à ma vie autant que l'air que je respire » ? Non, jamais. D'un, c'était totalement ridicule et indigne de lui. De deux, ça faisait trop longtemps. De trois, rien ne disait qu'Ichigo l'ait attendu, et que ses sentiments soient toujours réciproques. De quatre, et le pire, il craignait de l'avoir blessé en partant ainsi comme un voleur… Et puis d'ailleurs, la nuit tombait. Alors, autant aller se coucher, la nuit porte conseil, on verra ensuite. Mais quoi ensuite ? Raah ! C'était trop compliqué, songea Grimmjow en se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux, puis il se figea, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Justement, au contraire, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine ! Il était égoïste et arrogant, et même s'il était paumé dans un désert, il était au moins sûr de trois choses : il aimait Ichigo, on ne lui disait pas non, et il n'était pas un lâche ! Alors, une bonne fois pour toute, tant pis pour la réflexion, un Arrancar, ça fonctionne à l'instinct et pas question de changer ça ; cette fois, pas question de se dire « on y va ! » sans y aller. Alors debout, redresse-toi, fais demi-tour, et cette fois pour de bon. Ce qui fait la force de quelqu'un, c'est pas les belles paroles qu'il prononce, c'est ses actes ; aller le chercher sera bien plus éloquent qu'un « JE T'AIME » balancé à pleine voix et à tue-tête dans les rues de Karakura à sa recherche. Et si Ichigo ne l'aimait plus, tant pis ! Il le ferait changer d'avis !

_Alors go. Alors à Demain. _

La même pour vous deux.

Courrez. L'horizon est tout proche. Laissez les regrets derrière et regardez loin devant. Alors vous l'apercevrez.

Et il sera là, à vous attendre…


	14. Desgarron & Getsuga

_Yo oh :)_

_Comme je suis productive et qu'à l'origine je passais pour mettre en ligne le chapitre 5 de Naruto no Akuma, je me suis dit " Allez, on va pas les faire chier plus longtemps, on publie "._  
_Ne me tuez pas en voyant la fin, quand même, parce que je sens qu'on va bientôt m'immoler sur la place publique... Ah, et saluons la perfomance de Freyandchris, la première citation était bien de Jack Sparrow ; la seconde, c'était le slogan anarchiste (cf les cours de philo et mouvements politiques post-révolution française). Félicitations !_

_Bon, je me dois de repartir ; bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, à peut-être mardi pour la suite. Bye bye._

_Nemuri no Rori._

* * *

_Et il sera là, à vous attendre…_

Ou à vous foncer dessus, tout dépend du point de vue ; un poète dirait juste qu'ils se sont trouvés, personnellement, je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont tenté de s'entretuer.

Grimmjow était quelque part dans le Sahara, Ichigo chez lui. Leurs décisions étrangement simultanées, leurs choix exactement les mêmes. L'un laissait son corps mortel et ses souvenirs derrière lui, l'autre laissait ses doutes et assumait ses sentiments. L'amour, quelle belle invention. Mais laissons cela de côté pour l'instant, il faut que nos deux protagonistes se retrouvent. C'est quand même le principal, et ce pourquoi vous êtes là alors regardez. Ce sera beau, sentimental, certainement pas romantique, ce sera juste Ichigo et Grimmjow, quoi !

Ichigo, de son côté, s'était heurté à un principal problème. Ça ne l'avait même pas effleuré, quand il avait avalé la pilule de ce type, là, le grand brun… Mais maintenant, outre la totale absurdité de son geste – rappelons qu'il s'est suicidé presque sur un coup de tête – il était extrêmement heureux. Libre, surtout. Même si ces souvenirs s'étiolaient les uns après les autres, même si certaines choses qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais oublier disparurent, il était tout de même heureux, se sentant libre comme jamais. Sa mort humaine ne lui avait enlevé que les souvenirs de sa vie d'adolescent, comme prévu, et désormais, cette vie-ci allait devenir floue dans sa mémoire, comme si c'était juste un spectacle de marionnettes qu'il avait vu des années auparavant et dont l'idée est faussée ; puis un jour, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il aura tout oublié, et l'idée même d'avoir eu ses souvenirs d'une autre vie lui sera tout juste familière… Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait de façon inconsidérée, évidemment, mais c'était un cas de force majeure ici, non ? Et puis, tout ce qui touchait au monde des Esprits ne disparaitrait pas, comme une majeure partie de sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Rukia, ou encore le meurtre de sa mère commis par Grand Fisher, tout comme, en plus récent, son baiser avec Grimmjow. Ah, ce fameux baiser… Pour lui, ça avait été quelque part entre le plus beau jour de sa vie et la plus grande surprise de sa vie ; même en fouillant dans ses souvenirs humains, un peu après qu'ils se soient embrassés, rien n'avait paru si beau que ce moment là. Mais l'avenir est plein de promesses, et la fortune sourit aux audacieux ! En continuant d'avancer, il ne pourrait qu'aller vers du mieux.

Mais revenons au souci majeur que rencontre notre jeune ami fraîchement suicidé. Déjà, d'une, il était mort. Mais problème. Grimmjow était parti depuis plus de trois mois, sans nouvelles ni rien, impossible de le retrouver… Que faire, dans ce cas ? Aucun Shinigami en ville, aucune trace. Urahara ? Urahara.

Et alors qu'Ichigo perdait un temps précieux, Grimmjow qui savait déjà où chercher et dont les nouvelles résolutions lui donnaient des ailes, arriva à Karakura si vite que lui-même eut tout juste le temps de s'en rendre compte ; le paysage changea soudain, et il était en ville, non loin de la maison d'Ichigo. Pour être sûr de ne pas le louper, il préféra terminer à pied, en ralentissant la cadence. C'est sûr que faire un énorme trajet en Sonido, s'en s'arrêter, ça relevait du miracle, alors quand en plus il fallait courir comme un dératé après, c'était plus qu'épuisant… Mais tant pis, pour une fois, il ferait fi de sa douleur, et quitte à se plaindre, il ne manquerait pas de le faire devant Ichigo en lui faisant remarquer à quel point tout ça avait été bête et de leur faute à tous les deux. Et rien qu'en y pensant, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le mouvement dans les rues qu'il connaissait comme sa poche à force de les avoir arpentées en long et en large ; comme quoi il n'y a pas que le Redbull qui donne des ailes (et pourtant, l'amour est sérieusement concurrencé ! Avec l'équivalent de 46 tasses de café, on fait pas plus énergisant que le Redbull… Ni plus dangereux pour la santé, aussi, alors que ce qui anime nos deux héros, c'est loin d'être aussi destructeur enfin, faut voir…).

Alors, on court en ville. On s'active.

La simplicité enfantine de ce qu'ils tentaient de faire était malheureusement obscurcie par les quelques Shinigamis qui patrouillaient ce jour-là par le plus grand des hasards après des semaines d'absence dans un morceau du désert. Alors, ils eurent tôt fait de donner l'alerte en voyant plus qu'en sentant un homme habillé d'une cape couleur sable et d'un uniforme blanc, les cheveux et les yeux d'un bleu plus électrique encore que tout ce qu'on avait pu leur dire. Heureusement pour eux, qui n'étaient même pas Lieutenants, ni approchant, Grimmjow était trop préoccupé par son but pour les remarquer. Alors, des Shinigamis plus haut gradés eurent le temps d'ouvrir un Dangai long-courrier depuis le Sahara pour les rejoindre sans perdre une seconde. Alors, ils purent sans peine déclencher un plan d'urgence à base de kekkais et de renforts en surnombre, et ce fut bientôt par dizaines qu'ils débarquèrent du Sahara ou de la Soul Society à Karakura. Entre explosions de reiatsu, mort soudaine, enfermement tout aussi soudain, démêler ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'on pense qui s'est passé... Dur. Malgré tout, ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que beaucoup de choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas peuvent arriver en trop peu de temps.

En sentant tout ça à la fois, les explosions dues aux attaques de Kido dans son dos et l'âme d'Ichigo qui passait en Bankai presque simultanément, Grimmjow était totalement perdu, quelque part entre la panique, la peur presque, et la joie qui envahissait son cœur et son corps à l'idée qu'Ichigo ne soit pas loin ; mais sa joie soudaine fut happée trop vite par la peur et la panique à son goût. L'Arrancar eut soudainement froid, et son sourire se perdit même s'il sentait le Shinigami Remplaçant arriver. Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne ! S'il se faisait emprisonner, ce serait… Mais ses réflexions furent coupées par une nouvelle explosion l'un des sorts qu'il tentait d'éviter et qui avait touché le coin de l'immeuble d'un carrefour qu'il venait de passer. Cette fois, il l'avait évité de justesse… Mais il sentait encore Ichigo qui s'approchait, inlassablement, toujours plus vite, alors que là, en face et derrière, les Shinigamis lui collaient au train ! Et encore, sans compter ses poursuivants, Grimmjow avait négligé un point essentiel qui était les nombreux utilisateurs de Kido, dont de très bons créateurs de kekkais, qui se firent une joie de l'enfermer pour mieux l'emprisonner.

Et tandis que ce putain de rideau orange descendait, lentement, presque sentencieusement, il accélérait le mouvement, et le rideau descendait, et il accélérait, et il descendait, et accélérait, et le seul point commun qu'ils eurent à la fin fut qu'ils tombèrent d'un mouvement presque synchrone au sol, s'écrasant avec toute la force du désespoir et avec toute la puissance de ses lanceurs pour l'autre. La fatigue de tant de Sonidos successifs rattrapa bientôt l'Arrancar, qui se sentit partir sa vision devenait floue, il y avait ces horribles fourmillements au bout de ses doigts, dans ses bras et ses jambes, mais aussi cette fantastique ombre noire qui fit voler ce rideau si terrible en éclats.

De petits fragments orangés tombaient tout autour de lui tandis qu'il restait allongé au sol, terriblement épuisé un reiatsu sombre et presque apaisant vint l'entourer quand il sentit le Shinigami Remplaçant poser un genou à terre à ses côtés. La douce chaleur, toujours la même, étreignit son cœur avec force, et quand il sentit son hôte se pencher vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, il roula légèrement sur le côté, encore affaibli, pour lui faire face.

« Ichigo… »

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire un peu trop franc pour une situation pareille. Son masque commençait à prendre forme autour de son visage, recouvrant peu à peu ses yeux, et bientôt il partirait se battre contre ses anciens alliés. Mais avant ça, Grimmjow avait quelque chose à faire. Alors, il attrapa le Shinigami toujours légèrement penché vers lui par le col de sa tenue de Bankai, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il le lâcha trop vite à son goût, et le Masque termina de recouvrir le visage d'Ichigo, qui souriait de pure joie il ébouriffa les cheveux de Grimmjow comme on aurait caressé le haut de la tête d'un chat et partit en guerre. Il se releva, et regarda droit dans les yeux les Capitaines lui faisant face, à l'autre bout de ce court bras de route qui passait en banlieue de Karakura, désormais désert à cause des gravas d'immeubles tombés sur la chaussée ou sur les gens. Néanmoins, et contrairement à ce que les médias diront ce soir, ce n'était pas « une simple chute sans importance qui ne fit heureusement aucun blessé grave ».

Entre Byakuya, Kenpachi, Renji, ou encore Hitsugaya, Ichigo avait l'embarra du choix pourtant, ce fut étrangement Mayuri qui se présenta à sa porte pour en finir avec lui. Et il eut le même sentiment qu'à chaque qu'il le voyait : un mélange d'appréhension et d'envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Autant il pouvait être effrayant et d'une grande aide, autant il pouvait être moqueur et barbare. Ichigo ne savait pas lequel des deux Mayuri il préférait, et quitte à être franc ce serait aucun des deux, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce fou adorerait le disséquer sur la table de son laboratoire après l'avoir battu à plate couture. Cette lueur étrangement étincelante dans ses yeux à la vue de son masque, peut-être ? Ou alors, était-ce le baiser échangé avec Grimmjow à peine quelques secondes plutôt qui le mettait dans cet état, tout comme il avait donné aux autres Capitaines une furieuse envie de vomir ? Enfin, tous sauf Kuchiki Byakuya, qui restait définitivement imperméable à ce genre d'attaques psychologiques ; Renji lui jeta d'ailleurs un drôle de regard et on peut affirmer sans trop se tromper que certaines auteurs à tendances yaoistes l'auraient très sympathiquement interprété de manière plus que suggestive dans une de leur fanfiction. Bref, l'histoire est juste là sous nos yeux, accordons-y tout de même de l'importance !

Après ce court, mais cependant très agréable baiser, l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre, Mayuri engagea un combat acharné contre Ichigo, tandis qu'à son grand étonnement autant qu'à celui de Grimmjow, les autres Capitaines, quasiment tous présents sauf bien sûr le vieux grand manitou, Unohana et Soi Fong (à la Soul Society, les combats sont manifestement une affaire d'hommes) restaient là, stoïques, se contentant d'être les spectateurs passifs du combat se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Et tandis que Shiro faisait remarquer à son Roi qu'il était bien évidemment rouillé depuis le temps, tout en lui proposant _sympathiquement_ de lui passer la main juste _quelques minutes_, histoire de voir s'il s'en sortait mieux, Ichigo en arriva aux mêmes conclusions que Grimmjow : _ils attendaient leur tour._ Certes, Ichigo avait déjà vaincu Byakuya, Renji ou encore Kenpachi, mais tous additionnés… Il lui serait impossible de se rendre mais quand on était Ichigo, c'était vaincre ou mourir pour protéger ceux, enfin plutôt celui, qu'on aime. Alors, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, il les battrait. Tous. Point final.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait, et dont il devait certainement se douter un peu au fond de lui, c'était que Grimmjow n'acceptait pas du tout cette idée là, et même pas du tout voir son cher et tendre se faire épuiser par ces Shinigamis comme un animal pris dans un piège par des chasseurs qui se défendait avec les dernières forces qu'il avait était loin de le réjouir et lui déplaisait plus que fortement. Cette idée, il la rejeta férocement en venant trancher le visage dégoulinant de fumée violette et empoisonnée du Bankai de Mayuri dont le nom trop compliqué me pousse à l'ignorer. Et vu le genre de l'individu, je préfère rester, et me complaire dans cette ignorance, un peu comme Grimmjow qui détruisait sans se soucier du reste. Frapper d'abord, poser des questions après. Ou pas poser de questions.

« Bankai… Daiguren Hyourinmaru ! »

Enoncé sans faille, belle formule d'appel, rien à redire. Peut-être sur la taille du Capitaine, cependant, mais là… C'est tout simplement en dehors de nos compétences ; en tous les cas, si Mayuri était vaincu, il en restait encore quelques uns prêts à en découdre. Et vu leurs visages déterminés, ils ne repartiraient pas les mains vides, ou alors pas sans lot de consolation et c'était ce qui déplaisait à Grimmjow plus que tout. Il connaissait bien l'attitude chevaleresque d'Ichigo pour savoir qu'il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre avant, et sans tenter un sacrifice pour que lui, il puisse repartir sans problème, tandis qu'une fois encore, Ichigo se chargerait du plus dur. L'air se fit soudain frais, rafraîchissant, et puis finalement froid et mordant, coupant court aux pensées de Grimmjow ; les deux en face de la rangée de Capitaines semblaient être les seuls gênés, et c'était plutôt déplaisant à en juger leurs visages et leurs grimaces. Et alors que son cher et tendre s'avançait vers ce gamin aux cheveux blancs, Grimmjow sortit Pantera de son fourreau, probablement plus par précaution qu'autre chose, les Shinigamis s'attaquaient principalement à Ichigo, mais aussi à cause du malaise qui l'atteignait peu à peu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce drôle de sentiment qui l'envahissait ?

Hitsugaya tomba à son tour, et son Bankai se brisa au sol dans un long tintement suivit des explosions des derniers éclats de glace qui s'étalèrent sur le sol en disparaissant lentement ; dommage que personne ne balance de petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère… Ah, si Gin avait été là, il aurait dit, avec une moue d'enfant ennuyé :

« A qui le tour maintenant ? J'espère que la file d'attente n'est pas trop longue… », quelque chose dans cette veine là… Une minute…

« GIN ? »

Etait-ce avec surprise, catastrophe, ou encore colère qu'on prononça son nom, ce jour-là ? Accompagné de Tousen, et bien évidemment de quelques Espada dont Yammi, Tia Hallibel, et l'incontournable Ulquiorra Schiffer.

« Ah la ? On dirait bien que je t'ai éclipsé cette fois, Sôsuke-kun… Poursuivit-il avec sa moue ennuyée.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, tempéra Aizen d'une voix lente et sentencieuse.

- Mmm » lâcha Gin, pas très convaincu.

Comme vous devez vous en doutez, Aizen était au centre, Gin à sa gauche et Tousen à sa droite ; agenouillés de part et d'autre on trouvait les Espadas ainsi que les trois Fraccions d'Hallibel. En face d'eux, les Shinigamis dont Mayuri qui se tenait près de Nemu, visiblement en grande conversation avec un ami imaginaire, ou alors était-ce une radio ? Mais peu importe, entre ces deux groupes traditionnellement ennemis se trouvait un troisième groupe, dont on peut enfin dire : C'EST UN COUPLE. Ouf, voilà, c'est dit.

« Oh, mais qui voilà ? Vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence, Aizen ? Fit Byakuya avec l'air le plus hautain qu'il avait en réserve.

- Allez cracher votre venin ailleurs, Kuchiki, c'est à Lord Aizen que vous vous _adressez, _cracha Tousen à l'encontre du noble.

- Tss…

- Peut-on au moins savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?

- La même chose que vous, je suppose... » répondit Aizen avec un haussement de sourcil qui contrastait avec le ton froid d'Hitsugaya.

Leurs regards convergèrent vers Ichigo qui aidait Grimmjow à se relever une fois tous deux debout, ce ne fut pourtant pas Grimmjow qui tituba mais le Shinigami, visiblement sonné par le poison de Mayuri, à _effet lent_, visiblement. Heureusement pour lui, l'Arrancar lui attrapa par le coude mais ne put l'empêcher de tousser, presque plié en deux sous le regard soucieux de celui-ci, ce qui élargit le sourire de Gin, laissa Tousen de marbre, mais émut presque Aizen qui ne se serait jamais attendu à voir son Espada le plus sauvage de laisser domestiquer de cette manière. _Quel étrange assortiment,_ songea-t-il en les voyant se mettre en garde, Grimmjow face aux Arrancars, et Ichigo de même face aux Shinigamis. Ces deux-là se sentirent grandement acculés, et le malaise qui avait envahi Grimmjow vint étreindre ses entrailles avec plus de force encore. Il n'avait pas peur, non, il avait hâte, mais son mauvais pressentiment grandissait à très haute vitesse… ça sentait mauvais. Il savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucun doute à avoir concernant la force d'Ichigo, il saurait se débrouiller seul, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait soucieux, au fond de lui. Peut-être l'absurdité de la situation ? Le fait qu'Aizen se déplace en personne pour quelque chose qu'Ulquiorra aurait su régler tout seul, ou alors la présence d'autant de Capitaines qui laissait la Soul Society sans défense ? Mais il coupa court à ses réflexions quand Ichigo, qui avait remis son masque, lui chuchota quelque chose qu'il lui fit écarquiller les yeux autant que ça le révoltait et le surprenait.

Voilà ce que c'était, ce pressentiment si terrible… Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance !

Hin hin hin. Rien de drôle, même pas de quoi rire, en fait. C'était plutôt tragique, pour tout vous dire. D'ailleurs, appelons-en à un maître en la matière… Car dans sa bouche, tout paraît soudainement plus terrible.

« Nous voulons Ichigo, vous voulez Grimmjow, alors soit, prenez-le, lança nonchalamment Aizen, presque avant un haussement d'épaules avant de se reprendre et d'arborer son si désagréable sourire, tout en pointant du doigt Ichigo. Mais nous partons avec l'autre. »


	15. So Why ?

C'était à tuer, ce temps mort qui séparait une rencontre d'ennemis et un combat ; des fois, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, on se voyait, on tentait de se tuer. Et les questions viendraient plus tard. Mais dans d'autres, encore, on se trouvait, on se voyait, on s'observait, et c'était absolument horrible. La tension qui gagne chacun des deux camps est palpable, étouffante, lente et très désagréable ; pour tous, c'est un peu un mal qui vous ronge, une impatience maladive qui vous donne des tremblements… Mais ce qu'on dit moins, c'est qu'on peut aussi trembler de peur, dans ces moments. Personne ne l'avouera jamais, mais ils ont peur. Ils sont figés, raides, leur respiration se fait saccadée et soudain s'arrête ; ils sont là, immobiles, tétanisés, les yeux qui trainent partout à la recherche du moindre petit détail qui mettrait fin à cette attente insupportable parfois ponctuée de paroles.

« On ne va pas pouvoir…

- J'ai déjà connu pire, le coupa Grimmjow alors que son sourire grandissait. On change de place au dernier moment ? Proposa-t-il ensuite.

- J'ai une meilleure idée… »

Ichigo avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir un peu, mais il n'y voyait pas d'autre solution. En combat loyal, en un contre un, ils auraient pu défaire les Shinigamis, mais par contre, les Espadas et Aizen c'était une toute autre histoire. Même en combat loyal, rien n'était sûr, et vaincre Ulquiorra encore moins, alors Hallibel, et peut-être même Gin… Autant cesser de rêver, et se rendre à l'évidence. Cette fois, malgré les tentatives de Grimmjow pour lui remonter le moral et faire comme si de rien était, ça sentait vraiment très mauvais.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire… »

Et tandis qu'il débitait sa façon de voir les choses, il n'arrivait que trop bien à s'imaginer la tête de l'Arrancar, mais c'était la seule solution.

« Plutôt mourir que de- »

Mais Grimmjow fut coupé par Aizen, qui frappait dans ses mains. Probablement pour ramener le calme, enfin, c'est ce que pensa d'abord Grimmjow, mais en se tournant légèrement vers les Shinigamis pour convaincre Ichigo de renoncer à son idée, il eut la confirmation qu'aujourd'hui était son pire cauchemar réalisé. En face, derrière les Shinigamis et la brochette de Capitaines, venait de s'ouvrir un Senkaimon qui laissa passer la dernière personne qu'il manquait à la fête pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

_Le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto_ ~

Étonnante, la grâce avec laquelle il retombait derrière ses Capitaines, malgré sa canne, son grand âge et sa barbe aussi longue que les cheveux de princesse Raiponce. Tout aussi étonnant, l'air désastreusement colérique et grincheux étalé sur son visage ridé. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous des fugitifs cherchés par les deux camps, restait à savoir qui les aurait en premier, analysa Grimmjow avec colère. Non, il n'était pas une marchandise, un jouet, un sextoy, tout ce que vous voulez, mais non ! (enfin, tout dépend de pour qui…) Alors, hors de question, vous entendez, hors de question qu'il se fasse capturer par l'un des deux camps. Il avait choisi le sien, et c'était avec Ichigo. Et ça, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever…

« Je vois que nous convoitons une fois encore tout deux la même chose, grinça la voix éraillée de Yamamoto et pourtant grandie par une animosité palpable à l'encontre d'Aizen.

- Il semblerait, répondit Aizen plus sobrement, mais toujours avec cette arrogance prétentieuse et son fin sourire insolent. Que devrions nous faire, alors ? Les couper en deux pour que chacun ait sa part ?

Ichigo avala difficilement sa salive. Le pire n'était sans doute pas la menace en elle-même, mais le fait qu'Aizen en était capable juste pour le plaisir d'énerver des Shinigamis… Il n'était plus très sûr de son plan, soudainement… Et les Espadas en face de lui les toisaient avec indifférence, mépris voir impatience pour ceux qu'il reconnaissait et avait déjà combattu contre lui. Il ne se doutait pas que Grimmjow était dans un tout autre état d'esprit c'était un sauvage qui ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par rien ni personne, et même Ichigo savait que l'emprise qu'il aurait – avait déjà ? – sur lui n'était là que parce que Grimmjow le voulait bien.

- Aizen, il se trouve que récupérer Kurosaki Ichigo est également dans nos intentions, fit Yamamoto en fronça ses épais sourcils poivre et sel (peut-être plus sel que poivre, d'ailleurs).

- Oh ? Mais si je n'ai pas Ichigo, je risque de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. La drôle de façon de dialoguer d'Aizen était on ne peut plus désagréable. Il parlait d'une voix lente, assurée, mais aussi posée et froide, rendant chaque menace sous-jacente peut-être plus menaçante que s'il les avait énoncées à haute voix ; ça faisait partie du personnage, et malheureusement ça ne vous empêchait pas de vous sentir mal, cet horrible frisson vous parcourant l'échine avec violence, vos jambes en feraient bien demi-tour toutes seules et il fallait rester concentrer pour paraître assuré et maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains sur la garde de son Zanpakuto.

- M'enfin, vous voyez.

Encore de la désinvolture. Malheureusement, il pouvait se le permettre, contrairement à d'autres qui auraient pourtant bien voulu avoir cette insouciance et cette presque certitude que quoiqu'ils fassent, vos ennemis n'arriveront jamais à votre niveau. Et de toute façon, même s'ils y arrivaient, le plaisir pervers qu'Aizen tirait de ses combats était là pour leur rappeler la dure réalité : en position de force ne serait-ce qu'un instant, savourant déjà leur victoire prochaine, vos adversaires déchantent bien vite en se rendant compte que non, qu'il y a encore quelque chose, que définitivement, la victoire ne sera pas pour eux. Jamais.

Et il faisait tout pour.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je au moins récupérer Jaggerjack ?

- Qu'osez vous donc demander là ? S'offusqua Yamamoto. Jaggerjack est également inclus dans le lot il me semble évident que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre !

La réaction du vieil homme en surprit plus d'uns, parmi les Capitaines de son escorte et les quelques Shinigamis du Corps Supérieur de Kido qui l'avaient accompagné. Depuis quand ce vieil homme pourtant réputé inflexible était-il devenu aussi fin dans ses réparties ? D'habitude, il se contentait d'un ordre froid et sec qui claquait comme un fouet sur le dos de ses esclaves. Cela n'échappait bien sûr à personne, et encore moins à Kuchiki qui en tira une conclusion qu'il aurait préféré ne pas comprendre. Yamamoto perdait son sang-froid… Mais déjà il pointait sa canne sur les deux hommes coincés au milieu.

- L'un n'ira pas sans l'autre, trancha-t-il.

- J'avais compris, coupa Aizen d'une voix énervée.

Il venait de perdre son sourire.

- Je ne vous donnerai pas le Sexta, poursuivit-il. Même contre Ichigo.

La façon mielleuse dont il avait prononcé son nom fit frissonner de peur Ichigo, et Grimmjow de rage. Que voulait-il exactement à l'ex Shinigami Remplaçant ? Grimmjow grogna et resserra sa prise sur Panthera. Ichigo était à lui ! A LUI SEUL !

- Il en va de même pour nous.

- Alors nous voici dans une impasse.

- Certes, il semble impossible de trouver un consensus à l'amiable. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'à utiliser la force… »

Le sourire d'Aizen revint, et Ichigo sentit que c'était le meilleur moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Son plan qui avait sonné si horriblement le glas de leur séparation trop vite venue au goût de Grimmjow Ichigo comptait tenter d'attaquer avec deux Getsuga simultanés, un pour devant lui, vers le vieux, l'autre pour derrière lui, contre Aizen. A défaut d'être efficace, la diversion serait suffisante pour que Grimmjow, le plus rapide d'eux deux, s'enfuie, se cache et disparaisse grâce à sa Vuelta. Mais pourrait-il seulement la lancer ? Le poison dont Mayuri s'était servi, ces deux combats et l'épuisement le gagnaient lentement, ça se voyait. Il respirait difficilement et n'était pas très stable sur ses deux jambes, et Grimmjow ne s'empêcher de rapprocher son coude de celui d'Ichigo. Il était là, lui.

« Oublie ton plan. Je ne les lasserai pas…

- Grimmjow ! Le coupa Ichigo avant de lui-même se faire couper la parole par l'ancien Espada.

- J'ai dit oublie ! Tu n'es qu'à moi, argumenta-t-il.

Ichigo sourit. Ce qu'il aurait aimé l'embrasser, là tout de suite… Mais ce n'était pas franchement l'endroit… Malheureusement, car voir Grimmjow clamer avec autant de passion qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui, ça se… Fêtait, dirons-nous.

- Que fait-on, alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise.

Il sentait le poison se répandre dans son corps comme un feu liquide qui absorberait tout son reiatsu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Quelles techniques de lâche, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

- On attend, lâcha Grimmjow en se campant sur ses deux jambes.

- Mais…

Un grognement le poussa à se taire. Tout comme le reste des personnes autour d'eux, qui les observaient dans un silence quasi religieux… Aizen souriait, Yamamoto semblait ne pas pouvoir froncer les sourcils davantage – quoique – et eux, ils étaient toujours coincés entre deux feus. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'Ichigo comprenait, c'était qu'ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles à moins de choisir leur camp…

- Oh, Grimmjow… Ai-je oublié de mentionner que ta pathétique tentative de rébellion s'est soldée par un échec ? Tous tes « soldats » se sont rendus à moi ce matin, déclara Aizen avec un sourire satisfait.

Grimmjow grogna. Alors, ces enfoirés avaient préféré Aizen à lui ? Les lâches !

- Et si tu fais de même, je te rendrais ton titre sans punition. Pense juste que m'offrir Kurosaki Ichigo comme cadeau de retour te serait vraiment profitable…

De l'autre côté, Yamamoto servait le même discours à Ichigo. Puis ce fut de nouveau silencieux.

- Grimmjow, si…

L'ex Espada lança un regard alarmé du coin de l'œil à Ichigo, qui, tête baissée, semblait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il tremblait et Grimmjow remarqua qu'il était en sueur, de fines gouttelettes suintant le long de sa tempe. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pas donné pour que ce soit lui et non pas le poison la cause de sa respiration saccadée et de la sueur ! Raah, mais c'était pas non plus le moment de penser à ça !

- Je te suivrais, souffla Ichigo. Si tu décides d'aller vers Aizen…

- Parle pas de malheur ! Gronda Grimmjow.

Il y a longtemps que Grimmjow avait compris qu'Aizen, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on soit près à mourir pour lui. Etre gentil, se sacrifier si besoin, et basta. A ses yeux, les Arrancars n'avaient aucune valeur. A peine des objets. Juste des pions. Malléables et gentils. Et Grimmjow, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa liberté, ni Dieu, ni maître, rien au dessus de sa tête, juste être son propre chef, son propre Roi avec sa propre volonté. Indomptable et insoumis, voilà qui était Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Alors retourner quémander la clémence d'Aizen, JAMAIS ! Et encore moins s'il fallait lui offrir Ichigo comme cadeau ! Il n'était qu'à lui ! Rien qu'à lui !

- Plutôt mourir que t'offrir à c'type ! Gronda-t-il encore.

Non, Ichigo n'était pas un cadeau, un vulgaire objet qu'on offrait. Jamais, jamais ce ne serait le cas. Grimmjow voulait être le premier et le dernier à le posséder, le prendre dans un couloir ou même n'importe où si ça lui chantait, le seul à pouvoir le toucher !

- Dans ce cas, je doute qu'il nous reste une solution plus enviable que l'emprisonnement, siffla Gin avec une moue boudeuse. Je suis déçu, moi qui pensais pouvoir m'amuser avec la Panthère encore une fois ou deux…

- Et moi qui pensais faire de même avec notre cher Ichigo… Ajouta Aizen avec un sourire malsain.

Plus encore que les insinuations d'Aizen, ce furent les paroles de Gin frappèrent Ichigo en plein cœur. Alors, son chaton avait déjà… ? Non ! Gin était un menteur, un manipulateur, pire qu'Aizen sûrement, et rien ne prouvait que ce qu'il dise soit vrai et pas seulement raconté pour semer le doute dans leurs esprits et les séparer. Et de toute manière, Ichigo n'avait plus la force de bouger, son corps semblait lentement se raidir, et il se sentait fiévreux. Son prochain mouvement, ce serait sa tête heurtant le sol, il en était convaincu.

- Va chier, répliqua Grimmjow en attrapant Ichigo par la taille. Il est à moi !

- Et tu ne partages pas, on avait compris " Commenta Aizen.

Grimmjow tenait toujours Ichigo contre lui, et sentit le corps du roux s'affaisser un peu il semblait perdre conscience… Le poison ! Et merde… Ichigo se tint la tête, et son regard fiévreux croisa les yeux bleus électrique d'un Grimmjow inquiet mais on pouvait aussi y lire de l'envie. Ichigo se sentit encore plus fiévreux en songeant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui… Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit Aizen et Yamamoto repartirent dans une de leurs joutes verbales, et ce fut finalement Tousen qui y mit fin avec un consensus où tout le monde trouverait son compte.

« Tant qu'à faire, si personne ne trouve son chemin, autant les mettre là ou personne ne pourra plus les atteindre. »

Oh oui, il n'avait pas idée de la grandeur de son idée ! Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait pensée à voix haute, d'ailleurs néanmoins, tout le monde fut visiblement satisfait par cette perspective, et Aizen ordonna à Ulquiorra de les séparer pour lancer une Casa Negation sur Grimmjow, tandis que Yamamoto faisait de même avec Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki et ses membres du Corps d'élite. Sentant la menace approcher, Grimmjow avait resserré sa prise autour de la taille d'Ichigo qui était plus une loque qu'autre chose, appuyé complètement contre sa torse, son front écrasé contre l'épaule de l'Espada. Brandissant Panthera, il tenta d'éloigner Ulquiorra qui le désarma à main nues tandis que Kuchiki et Kenpachi l'écrasaient de leurs pressions spirituelles pour qu'il lâche prise et se rende.

« Ichigo, Ichigo… Je viendrais chercher ce qui m'appartient, assura-t-il à l'oreille du roux qui était somnolent et bouillant (qui est partant pour un autre délire fiévreux ? Qui ?).

- J't'attendrai, murmura-t-il.

Grimmjow l'embrassa – le frôla sera peut-être plus exact – sur le front et lâcha prise. Il s'écroula, écrasé par les Capitaines, et Ulquiorra qui y mit du sien. Sa chute fut lourde sur le sol, et le poids du corps d'Ichigo acheva de l'écraser mais elle lui fut bien vite retirer, et il put à peine entrouvrir les yeux pour découvrir un géant qui portait son cher Ichigo sur son épaule, l'emportant au loin tandis qu'Ulquiorra se penchait déjà sur lui, prêt à lui infliger une Casa Negation qui durerait des siècles s'il le fallait…

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à les séparer ainsi ? Eux qui venaient juste de se retrouver… A croire que leurs vies n'étaient faîtes que de ça : des séparations successives, différentes certes, mais c'était toujours comme ça. Soit c'était la mort, à cause de la rivalité de leurs deux camps, soit c'était un éloignement voulu, à cause de leurs propres sentiments qui leur faisaient peur, et encore une fois à cause de l'opposition Hollow/Shinigami qui durerait jusqu'à la fin des temps et probablement au-delà. C'était la première chose qui les opposerait, toute leur vie durant… Un Shinigami n'aimait pas comme un Hollow, et vice-versa. Chacun ses rites, chacun ses coutumes… Mais et alors ? Après tout ne s'aimaient-ils pas ? Passer au dessus d'une simple histoire de « traditions », c'était quand même faisable… Au moins un peu…

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? Bonne question. En attendant, c'était deux dimensions punitives et quelques décennies de séparation qui les attendaient en souriant horriblement.

* * *

_Yep :)_

_Oui, je sais, du retard... Enfin, longtemps, quoi ! Mais je prends aussi des vacances (oui, j'ai une vie... Étrangement...) et de toute façon y a pas grand monde pendant les vacances. Tous partis *image d'un grand désert type Hueco Mundo avec du vent et... personne* Enfin bon, vu que c'est la rentrée, me revoici, sortie de ma tanière pour vous dévoiler au grand jour ce chapitre magnifique... (magnifiquement tragique, ouais ! *s'enfuit en voyant une ordre de Yaoistes à fond sur le Grimmichi la poursuivre armée de matraques, de fouets cloutés autres choses dont elle ne connait pas le nom*). Ajoutons à cela que j'étais un peu en panne... (et surtout très occupée à me matraquer la tronche à grand coup de Yaois en tout genre... PS : Mon pref' reste quand même Junjou Romantica *ç*)_

_J'ai trouvé une occupation rigolote, sinon : j'ai classé les 14 pauvres chapitres de _**The Cathouse** _pour faire mon Top 3 de mes chapitres prefs'... ça fait un truc comme ça : En troisième, le 4, ou le délire fiévreux de Grimmjow et l'autre mégalomaniaque d'un Ichigo qui rêve... Ensuite, en deuxième place, le 7, où Shiro nous fait le coup de l'armoire pas commode (ah, j'aime !) et la mort du neurone de mademoiselle-la-rousse-à-gros-nichons-inutile (ah, chut, dis pas ça c'est tabou !), et en preum's... Je crois que je vais rester sur le 11, où il y a la note de beauté très très (très ?) objective de chaque Espada mâle... (Me souviendrai toujours de la conclusion pour Yami... " Oh lala, beurk beurk ! -53/10 !")._  
_Et vous, c'est quoi vos chapitres préférés ? A en croire les reviews et les hits, c'est tout ce qui touche aux rapprochements Ichi/Grimm... Bande d'obsédé(e)s... Avouez que le lemon vous l'attendez avec impatience, hein ! (et en vous frottant les mains de satisfaction, un sourire pervers collé sur votre visage ! Vous valez pas mieux qu'Aizen !). Bon, il y en aura effectivement un... Mais pas tout de suite (PAN, dans les dents !)._

_Sur ce, je retourne me matraquer la gueule à coup de Yaois pêchés sur Internet. Bonne journée/soirée/nuit (rayez la mention inutile)_

_NnR._

_PS : Et comme toujours, un grand merci pour les revieweuses (et revieweurs, visiblement... Inconnus aux bataillon), ceux qui ont rajouté en alert, et à ceux qui lisent sans commenter : PAS BIEN ! (pensez juste que nous autres, auteurs, on ne vous connaît que comme ça... C'est frustrant de pas vous "entendre"...). _


	16. Où comment tuer le temps en Exil

Pas totalement flottant, pas totalement tombant, ni même volant, Ichigo aurait eut lui-même du mal à définir son état c'était comme flotter dans de l'eau, mais sans être dans l'eau. Il se sentait tellement bien, là… Apaisé, presque, quelque part entre un sommeil sans rêves et un réveil idyllique. Finalement, il opta pour le sommeil, qui fut cauchemardesque, entraînant avec lui un réveil aussi brutal et violent que pouvait l'être une chute sur un sol bétonné. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, tout lui sauta au visage avec une horreur si oppressante que sa respiration se fit anarchique et son souffle saccadé. Tout était là, sous ses yeux : Grimmjow, lui, les lèvres de Grimmjow, lui, les Shinigamis, Aizen, Grimmjow, son plan débile, Aizen et sa proposition qui n'augurait rien de bien agréable, et… Et quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Quelle était cette sensation étrange, ce goût bizarre dans sa bouche ?

« J'ai oublié, marmonna-t-il avec horreur avant se redresser soudain pour observer les alentours. Où suis-je ? »

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit, lui revoyant avec horreur la réalité de sa situation. Et quel était cet endroit effroyable ? On pouvait succinctement le décrire rien qu'en évoquant les mots « noir », « étrange », « pate à modeler », ou encore « froideur solitaire ». Où était-il donc ?

« Le Dangai ! S'écria-t-il soudain, comprenant soudain ce qui se passait. Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? »

Ichigo tenta de rassembler les fragments de sa mémoire éparpillée. Déjà, il se souvenait avoir été acculé, en compagnie de Grimmjow, sans savoir trop quoi faire… Et pire que tout, empoisonné par Mayuri. Mais avant ça, il voulait tout reprendre dans l'ordre.

Aizen et Yamamoto avaient discuté pendant quelques minutes, s'affrontant verbalement pour finir par tomber sur un os : chacun des deux partis voulait la paire, pas un seul. Aizen voulait probablement récupérer Grimmjow pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre les mains des Shinigamis, et plus particulièrement de Kurotsuchi. Les Arrancars devaient avoir certains secrets sur lesquels il valait mieux rester évasifs, visiblement… Et qui sait, peut-être Aizen tenait-il réellement à pardonner Grimmjow ? Euh non, non, on oublie tout de suite cette idée ! (Aizen en mode prêtre qui pardonnerait tout le monde ? … Etrangement, ça colle pas… En prêtre qui viole les petits n'enfants, alors ? Ouais, déjà plus…). Et de son côté, Ichigo ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le Capitaine Commandant tenait tant à le voir écarté des griffes d'Aizen. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Aizen le voulait-il ? Certes, il était plutôt puissant, mais très loin d'avoir un bon niveau. Déjà, il ne maîtrisait pas son reiatsu, le Kido n'en parlons même pas, et au lieu d'apprendre le Kendo il y allait à la barbare, ce qui colle relativement au couteau de cuisine qui lui sert de Zanpakuto… Mais quand même, il était vraiment pas très fort, en comparaison d'un Capitaine comme Byakuya qui semblait relativement polyvalent… Ichigo aurait aimé avoir sa maîtrise du Kido et de son reiatsu, ça aurait franchement pu être utile… (et c'était bien tout, car Byakuya est certes fort, mais si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui envie son manche à balais dans le cul… Ou si vous-même êtes dans ce cas là… Consultez avant de passer à l'acte. Sérieux !).

Mais reprenons. Aizen parle avec Yamamoto, ils arrivent à une impasse (déchirent leurs vêtements et baisent comme des bêtes, où comme l'a dit Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka dans sa review : « Aizen et Yamamoto s'avouèrent leur amour, laissèrent tranquilles Ichi et Grimm et toutes les yaoistes étaient contentes! » (Fin !) Ou pas… x) ) et Tousen qui leur faire un petit commentaire dans la veine Ginesque (de Gin, quoi) !

Enervé, Ichigo en singea le traître en tirant ses cheveux en arrière et en fermant les yeux.

« 'Bah si on ne peut pas les couper en quatre ( ?) autant les balancer à la poubelle'. Putain, c'est pas aveugle qu'il aurait du naître, c'est muet ! Grogna-t-il de rage avant de donner un coup de pied dans le miasme violet-noir qui l'entourait.

- _Oh oh, vous semblez bien triste, mon Roi_, lui susurra la voix mielleuse de son Hollow.

Ichigo sursauta et l'apparition intempestive de Shiro eut le don de calmer son énervement pour le transformer en une colère noire et profonde. A cause de qui il n'avait pas pu garder son Masque contre Mayuri, pendant son combat ? A cause de qui avait-il été par la suite empoisonner ? Hein, à cause de qui ?

- Où t'étais passé, MERDE !

- _Oh la, du calme Sire. Je venais juste aux nouvelles_, répondit le Hollow en perdant son sourire. _Où sommes-nous, au fait ?_ Demanda-t-il ensuite d'une pâteuse, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé.

- Dimension punitive, grogna Ichigo en continuant de flotter sans pouvoir poser correctement ses deux pieds sur le sol pour marcher.

Shiro resta silencieux. Ou pensif, Ichigo ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait lire sur le visage blasé de son Hollow, dont les yeux mi-clos reflétaient son éternel ennui, comme lorsqu'il ne se battait pas. Ichigo grogna et lui tourna le dos.

- _Majesté, j'ai soigné ton poison, mais je doute que tu sois en mesure de bouger plus que ça._

- Ta gueule, rala Ichigo.

Shiro, peu habitué à le voir aussi en colère, décida pour une fois de lui foutre la paix pour retourner dans leur monde intérieur. Jamais la rage du Roi n'avait été aussi forte, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de colère, de rage, de… Tristesse ? _Il était tout simplement révolté_, comprit soudain Shiro. Et il n'eut pas de mal à deviner la cause de la frustration de son Sire. C'était le chat, pour changer… Il y avait des mois qu'il leur matraquait la tronche à grand coup de sentiments niais, à lui et Zangetsu. Et si ça ne semblait pas faire chier le Zanpakuto, Shiro trouvait plus que fatiguant, lui ! Qu'il fasse quelque chose, merde, au lieu de pleurnicher ! Quand on est Roi, on ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort comme ça, putain… Et leur monde intérieur ! Une vraie pataugeoire ! Shiro ne put s'empêcher de râler après son Roi en voyant ses vêtements détrempés par la pluie torrentielle qui tombait. Raah, temps de merde ! En plus de ça y a plus aucun immeuble ! Juste des petites maisons de crotte qui dépassaient à peine de la surface de l'eau, devenue un véritable océan… A la recherche d'un abri providentiel, Shiro tomba sur Zangetsu, qui, toujours aussi blasé, fixait l'horizon juché sur une antenne. Inutile de lui causer. La conversation est en général à sens unique, vous parlez tout seul et au lieu d'être un dialogue, c'est un monologue, ouais ! Franchement, qui lui avait foutu des types pareils ! Entre l'autre frustré de la vie qui s'apitoie sur son sort dès qu'il perd et le grand machin qui fait la gueule à longueur de temps et qu'à deux de tension, il était gâté ! Ouais, merci Dieu, franchement !

« Les immeubles ont été engloutis. »

Oh MIRACLE ! Zangetsu a parlé ! Vite, entretenir la conversation.

« Et il pleut, énonça platement Shiro avec une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.

Ouah, super la conversation.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, lança Zangetsu avec un regain d'énergie inhabituelle qui effraya presque Shiro.

- Propose donc, clodo, propose donc, le titilla le Hollow.

- Il faut le distraire. Couche avec.

O_o (petit temps de réaction)

- JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! _Ce serait quasiment de l'inceste en plus_, songea-t-il en tirant la langue de dégoût.

Ichigo et lui étaient les deux mêmes, mais l'un version Shinigami et l'autre Hollow. Beurk Beurk Beurk !

- Je blague.

- _Et le fait que tu dises ça sans sourire et toujours en restant blasé est censé être convainquant ?_

Complètement perdu, Shiro préférait penser ses réponses plutôt que les dire. Il n'était pas encore à l'abri d'une proposition à la con et de l'argumentation qui suivrait probablement celle-ci.

- Entraînons-le.

- Ah, là tu me plais plus ! »

Shiro crut s'évanouir de peur lorsque Zangetsu lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

Du côté de Grimmjow, coincé dans la dimension punitive pour Fraccion, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Entouré d'ancien Arrancars envoyés là pour diverses raisons (qui sont censurées), il ne savait pas quoi faire déjà, il savait que rester ici était dangereux, on ne peut plus dangereux. Même entouré par d'anciens compagnons Arrancars, il craignait pour sa sécurité. Il était quand même le Sexta Espada, et avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas être aimé – bon, ok, il était carrément haït et beaucoup d'Arrancars rêvaient de se faire un collier avec ses tripes – d'un à cause de son statut, de deux parce qu'il était quand même Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un provocateur de première qui n'obéissait qu'à une seule loi : la sienne. (Bon à côté de ça, Grimmy, si jamais les méchants Arrancars te font peur, on est là nous. J'te jure qu'on ne te veut aucun mal… Au contraire ! On déchirera juste un peu tes vêtements et on profitera peut-être (sûrement) de ton corps aussi… *regard innocent* Alors, c'est oui ?). Et ce genre d'indomptable, ça déplaisait à tout le monde. Parce qu'il était insultant, parce qu'il ne se laissait pas domestiquer, parce que qu'on le jalousait pour son indépendance, parce qu'il préfèrerait sa liberté chérie à Aizen. Grimmjow se méfiait donc de tout le monde. Comme lorsqu'il avait été déchu de son titre d'Espada, ceux qui étaient plus faibles ou moins gradés que lui le regardaient avec des envies de meurtre… Alors il était presque certain que Panthera reprendrait rapidement du service.

Et ce fut presque trop rapide à son goût. La Caja Negation était remplie, immense, froide… C'était un concentré des pires choses que Las Noches avait pu engendrer sous l'emprise d'Aizen. Il y avait des femmes, des enfants, des gens difformes, mais surtout des mâles qui avaient établi une hiérarchie digne de bêtes sauvages. Le plus fort en haut, le plus faible en bas. Et comme il n'y avait pas assez de femmes pour tout le monde, je vous laisse imaginer la suite… Et comprenez que ça déplaisait autant à Grimmjow qu'à vous. Encore une loi qu'il ne respecterait pas, un ordre qu'il renverserait. Bah, tant pis ! il avait l'habitude, maintenant… Et si être le chef lui permettait de prendre les commandes, alors il aurait peut-être partiellement atteint son propre but… Rassembler les Hollows pour renverser Aizen de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à l'ancien Roi, de le laisser prendre le trône ? Jamais, jamais un Shinigami ne pourrait régner sur le Royaume des Hollows ! C'était affreusement contre nature et rageant ! On aurait dit qu'il avait ça juste pour les narguer, en plus la plupart des Arrancars le suivraient sans hésitation… « Seigneur Aizen », « Dieu Aizen ». RAAAH ! Enervé, Grimmjow donna un violent coup de pied dans l'un des Arrancars qui trainaient là… Déclenchant une véritable boucherie qui lui permit au moins de se défouler, d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? ça se passait toujours comme ça ! Un truc bien arrivait, et dans la minute qui suit il aurait presque souhaité que ce ne soit jamais arrivé pour toute la souffrance que ça lui cause…

Les mains tâchées de sang, le visage éclaboussé, Grimmjow se redressa et balança le corps de sa première victime au loin. Le cadavre démembré heurta quelques curieux qui s'étaient rapprochés pour voir ce qui se passait, et poussèrent des petits hurlements et autres gémissements de terreur en voyant l'état du corps de celui qui fut jadis leur compagnon, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'éloigner, vite, vite et très loin de cette bête visiblement dans une colère immense. En voulait-il à la terre entière ?

Un autre, plus téméraire, l'approcha et Grimmjow fracassa son masque d'un coup de poing il sentait le sang couler le long de son bras, la surface dure et blanche du masque qu'il arracha en retirant sa main de la boîte crânienne de l'autre. Le corps se désagrégea lentement, mais le masque demeurait, fracassé, entre ses doigts rougis. Et il fut pris d'une curieuse envie…

« Il-il… MANGE ! »

D'autres cris apeurés provoquèrent un brusque revirement de la foule qui s'était formée là, et plusieurs se firent écraser dans la bousculade qui s'en suivit. Etant tous – ou en grande majorité – des Adjuchas, ils savaient que manger les masques de leurs camarades lui donneraient plus de puissance mais tous, d'un accord tacite et probablement parce qu'ils ne progressaient plus, avaient arrêté de perpétrer cet acte barbare de cannibalisme. Et alors que Grimmjow léchait, suçait et nettoyait méthodiquement chacun de ses doigts pour ne pas en perdre une goutte, puis croqua dans le masque blanc. C'était sucré et ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs… Ses Fraccions, sa vie solitaire d'Adjuchas avant de les rencontrer, et les chasses qu'il menait seul dans le désert immense du Hueco Mundo pour se nourrir, la peur de régresser, son but déjà bien établi d'être son propre Roi… Et le jour où leur chemin à tous avait croisé celui d'Aizen. Ils étaient dans les premiers transformés, et depuis cet instant là, personne n'avait pu lui ôter de la tête l'idée qu'ils avaient été une simple expérience. Ils n'avaient rien demandé.

Le goût sucré se rependit davantage dans sa bouche, fondant sous sa langue il ne prit pas la peine de mâcher et avala. En reprit, refit de même. Et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du masque blanc. Encore, il en voulait encore…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- C'est le nouveau, il-il…

- Il _mange_…

- Poussez-vous !

Oh, était-ce là un des chefs ? Tant mieux, tant mieux…

- Qui t'es toi ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, se présenta-t-il en arborant son sourire psychotique (c'est un copyright. Si vous réussissez à faire le même sourire, c'est la preuve que vous êtes made in Grimmjow).

- Pourquoi dévores-tu mes camarades ? Contra l'autre, un Arrancar qui n'était visiblement pas sensible à son sourire.

Grimmjow perdit son sourire et son visage prit un air énervé qui contrastait avec le fait qu'il se lèche les lèvres de façon si… Terriblement provocante.

- J'avais faim, grogna-t-il.

Sa posture était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus animal, et la lueur affamée au fond de son regard ne laissait présager rien de bon. Pourtant, l'Arrancar qui l'avait interpellé s'avança vers lui tandis que quelques fuyards reparaissaient.

- Tu es un Espada, non ? Tu es déjà assez fort comme ça, pas la peine de manger nos masques pour le plaisir, grogna l'autre en tentant de l'attraper par la peau du cou pour le faire fléchir. Reviens à la raison, ici on ne peut pas se permettre de fragiliser le semblant de hiérarchie qui existe !

Revenir à la raison ? Grimmjow éclata d'un rire à vous glacer les os. L'Arrancar en face de lui recula et recula encore, Grimmjow avançant lentement vers lui d'un air animal, la lueur affamée au fond de son regard fiévreux ne cessant de grandir, tout comme la surprise de celui qu'il acculait et qui finit par tomber, se prenant les pieds dans… UN CADAVRE ? Certes, le corps avait en grande partie disparu, effiloché dans les airs, se dispersant peu à peu, mais son crâne fracassé et son visage horriblement mutilé par l'arrachage de masque étaient toujours là.

- Tu-tu n'as pas fini de… ?

- J'ai faim, répéta Grimmjow en posant un pied sur le torse de l'Arrancar pour le maintenir au sol. J'ai _très_ faim.

Quelque part entre le sérieux et la folie, ses yeux brillant, sa bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres encore rougies d'un reste de sang, sa respiration haletante et sa langue repassant sans cesse sur ses lèvres, Grimmjow se pencha en avant, caressa le menton de l'Arrancar, remontant lentement ses doigts jusqu'à l'épais bandeau frontal d'os de celui-ci, avant de brutalement l'arracher. Son poids sur le torax de l'Arrancar n'empêcha pourtant pas la tête de celui-ci de se détacher de son corps dans un grand bruit de déchirement et d'éclaboussures de sang, mais ça eut le don de faire taire ses hurlements sanguinaires. Finalement, lorsque Grimmjow put enfin retirer le Masque, il l'avala avec précipitation, sentant une fois de plus cette sensation de sucré qui vous fond dans la bouche et qui coule dans vos veines sous forme de reiatsu presque pur. C'était la vieille sensation de puissance qui vous envahissait, quand vous mangiez les masques d'os de vos semblables lorsque votre pouvoir de Hollow pouvait encore grandir et devenir plus fort.

Oh oui, encore plus… Davantage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus faim, jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus la gorge sèche ni aussi chaud que maintenant… Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire exploser cette dimension de l'intérieur avec son propre reiatsu… Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retrouver Ichigo et le faire sien…

Il _mangerait_.

* * *

_Bon App' ! *se prend un coup sur la tête* Ouais, ok, j'arrête… M'enfin, vous m'enverrez rien sur la tronche comme ça quand ce sera un certain roux qu'il « dévorera »… Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et vous fait savoir que la suite viendra peut-être très vite… Je ne commence les cours que le 13 Septembre… Ecole de Graphisme. Inutile de dire que je flippe à mort T.T Enfin bref, à vous, bonne chance dans vos études/lycées/collèges/travails ! Vous m'avez accompagnée pendant le Bac, et je dis un merde d'avance aux gens dont c'est le cas à la fin de l'année… Héhéhé *rire sadique* Vous allez vous enfermer une semaine avant dans votre chambre et mettre tous vos yaois sous clé pour être sûres ne pas être distraites… Ce sera Te-rri-ble !_

_Bye bye :)_

_**Réponse aux Reviews ~**_

**Aryami2 : **Sincèrement étonnée en voyant ton nom dans les reviews ! J'étais sur ton profil même pas deux heures avant de poster le Chapitre 15 ! (c'est le destin) Moi, Sadique ? … Pas du tout voyons *sourire innocent* Et NE TE SUICIDE PAS ! Ce n'est pas une solution. Et tu ne lirais jamais la suite, réfléchis… Je doute que Dieu fournisse des ordinateurs avec connexion Internet :)

**Rauhreif :** Jamais l'un sans l'autre, en effet… Ils sont malins, ils se vendent en pack :D

**MikageKun :** Ah, toi aussi tu lis Ulquiqui ? :D Des fois je fais le même lapsus mais en écrivant son nom… Le pauvre, on casse toute sa réputation de mec insensible ! Oh, et concernant les éloignements, je m'excuse si tu trouves que ça fait trop, mais personnellement je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant. Ce serait trop facile que tout se passe bien, Grimmjow est un déserteur et Ichigo est recherché, Aizen et Yama vont pas les lâcher comme ça x)

**Asuka Tanku : **Toujours au rendez-vous, toi :D T'inquiète, tu me connais, je te raconterai tout… Ou presque… Et oui, happy-end et lemon (ce sera ma première fois dans les deux cas. J'angoisse :s Nan, je dec' x) ). Bonne rentrée à toi aussi, de toute façon on reste en contact pour Mon Paradis en Enfer…

**Wiria : **Ah ça, entre le coca et les gâteaux, c'est dangereux… Quand je relis les délires dans lesquels je suis partie (genre, Shiro qui dit être une armoire, le Top des Arrancars les plus beaux) je me demande sérieusement si j'étais pas droguée ou alcoolisée, ou un truc comme ça x) Et l'image du couple acculé de part et d'autre, j'ai honnêtement pensé les dessiner… Oh, allez, j'essaierai de vous faire deux trois illustrations comme le canapé et Ichigo qui délire dans son sommeil, aussi, d'ici la fin x) Bonne fin de vacances et bonne rentrée à toi aussi ! Que le Yaoi soit avec toi aussi !

**Mononoka :** Trop, trop, trop ! Mais étant l'auteur, je peux pas prendre parti *air innocent* Et puis rassure-toi, ce sera… Provisoire seulement !

**Kagami Asura : **AAAAAAH ! Je vais me faire tuer, je le savais que j'allais crever jeune à cause d'une fanfiction ! NON ! Sérieux, « pas des menaces et juste de la prévention » … Ouais bah si tu me tues, je reviendrai te hanter et tu te feras tuer par tout ceux qui liront jamais la suite ! Et une tonne de Yaoistes en colère… Gloups… M'enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux *sourire*

**Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka :** (c'est bon ? Me suis pas trompée dans ton pseudo ?) Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, c'est compréhensible ! Et j'avoue que même incompréhensible une review fait plaisir ! Et ton intervention d'Aizen et Yama se jetant l'un sur l'autre m'a bien fait marrer (je l'ai d'ailleurs réutiliser… En t'accordant tous les crédits x)). En espérant que la suite t'aura plue tout autant que le début et je te réserve d'autres délires du même genre (cf Top ten des Espadas, mais probablement version Shinigamis… On verra…). Bye bye et bonne rentrée !

**Road-Sama :** Osef, les baratins de fin de chapitre sont juste en bonus x) Et idem pour Roméo et Juliette, même si je pas spécialement fan l'idée est bien, d'opposer deux partis qui s'aiment sincèrement mais qui devraient se haïr… Un thème sympathique à explorer, et comme je l'ai déjà fait j'ai un peu d'expérience là dedans … En espérant que ça te plaira encore et encore, bye !

**Freyandchris :** Ah vous ! Tu me suis depuis tellement longtemps que j'avoue trouver ça bizarre quand je vois pas ton nom dans la liste des revieweurs… Mais je divague ! Et je te jure qu'ils se retrouveront, je les sépare pas pour le plaisir, mais comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut à MikageKun, c'est par plaisir, Ichigo et Grimmjow ont tout deux une situation qui fait que je n'avais pas le choix… Je devais passer par là à un moment ou un autre ! Sur ce, à bientôt pour le 17 :)

**Wenaewe : **Non, moi pas Sadique. Moi vous tenir en haleine pour votre bien. Hi :D T'inquiète, je les martyrise pas. Je préfère dire « mettre à l'épreuve ». Mais ils se retrouveront, je le jure. Et bonne rentrée à toi aussi, et merci de la review, j'espère que y en aura d'autres :)

**Bumblebee-chan :** Première review sur The Cathouse, c'était toi, y a déjà plus de six mois x) Et tu es toujours là ! Alors, encore une qui pense que je suis sadique ? Oh, avoue que ça te plaît bien… (d'ailleurs, ça te rendrait presque Schizo, non ? Tu te… Parlais toute seule… *peur*). La réflexion de Ggio qui saute sur Grimm, c'est là où y a le Top Ten des plus beaux Arrancars… Alors où précisément, je sais plus du tout Oo ! Avant le 11, c'est sûr, mais après le 6 ! Je vais chercher. Sinon, contente de voir que mes délires sont appréciés :) Bonne rentrée !

**Malo-chan :** Yo ! Ouiii, les Yaois ça détend… (Ma famille me prend juste un peu pour une fille corrompue. J'aime !) Surtout les biens faits ! Et il fallait que je revoie mes classiques pour vous faire un lemon à peu près correct… (il est pas tout de suite, hein ! Mais comme je sens que je vais pas y couper… Autant se préparer !). Grimmjow possèdera Ichi, Foi de Moi ! (Bon, l'inverse est aussi possible, après…) et bonne continuation/rentrée à toi aussi.

**Meriwether A. Hyde **: Yo :) Ouais, Tousen est vraiment la voix de la sagesse ! Et j'aime tes déductions et conclusions « Grimm il va se bouger les fesses, sortir de son trou perdu, aller chercher Ichi, le sortir de son trou perdu, et pouf! Lemon \o/. » (mais c'est pas drôle si tu devines tout avant que ça arrive T.T Medium, va !). Les Change 2 & 3, ces moments remplis de sentiments amoureux et finalement les retrouvailles :) C'est ceux qui sont le plus commentés, mais c'est vraiment que le Classement des Espadas… Ah, c'était le best *ç* ! Et bonne chance aussi pour ta rentrée, c'est sûrement moins terrible que ça en à l'air… (Qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est toujours terrible...). Bye !

**Ano Nym :** Youhou ! Meuh non, je suis pas méchante. Quand vous verrez la suite et les scènes de Dieu que je vais faire, vous me remercierez… *en plein mensonge* Sérieux, c'est pas contre eux… Comme je l'ai déjà dit à MikageKun et Freyandchris, c'est la conjoncture qui fait ça ! Non pas la crise, le fait qu'ils soient de deux camps opposés, et pourchassés par leur propre camp… Et tu aimes tout ? Alors, je te dis comme à Bumblebee-chan, un grand merci :) ça fait très plaisir !


	17. Awe

_Mes amies, l'heure est grave !_

_Il n'y a plus de Nutella chez moi ! AH ! Mais en attendant, j'ai des démentis à publier : 1) NON, Zangetsu n'était pas alcoolisé/drogué au dernier chapitre, 2) NON, Shiro n'est pas en kiff sur Zangetsu (ou le contraire), 3) NON, ICHIGO N'A** JAMAIS** RIEN FAIT AVEC SHIRO **DANS LA DIMENSION PUNITIVE **(et puis quoi encore, c'est du Grimmichi, merde !), ce qui nous amène au 4) Mes sincères excuses si Zangetsu vous choque. La prochaine fois, il sera censuré ! NA !_

_Sur ce, je n'ai ma foi plus grand chose à dire si ce n'est que nous nous rapprochons de la fin. J'entends déjà vos hurlement déçus ! ZEN ! Même si c'est la fin vous aurez deux trois bonus rigolos de temps en temps sur *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* (non, pas de Spoilers intempestifs). Nous disions donc ! Bonne lecture, et les réponses aux reviews sont juste en dessous (ouais, parce si je les mettais après le chapitre, j'aurais plus rien eu à vous répondre puisque les réponses sont dans le chapitre... Vous m'avez comprise).Et j'avais pas fait gaffe, mais on a passé les** 200 REVIEWS **! Puisque c'est votre record, soyez en fières !_

_Bye bye ! NnR._

* * *

_**Réponse aux Reviews ~  
**_

**Ano Nym :** Ah non, j'allais pas tout raconter… ça aurait été aussi gavant pour moi que pour vous ! Alors, voici donc ce que j'ai fais, cela a-t-il plu ?

**Rauhreif :** Ouais, court, je sais… Mais c'était de la transition ! Sinon, la suite serait venue trop vite. Et je préférais faire ma sadique… Vous faire gamberger x)

**Wenaewe : **Zangetsu, Shiro, humour tordu… Contente que ça t'ait plu, mais visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde x) Tant pis, j'aurai testé. A la base, cette fanfic est censé avoir de l'humour, donc…Voici donc la suite avec les révélations que tu attendais concernant nos deux emprisonnés :)

**Freyandchris :** Complètement d'accord pour ton idée d'envoyer des fraises ! Soumets l'idée à Aizen, j'suis sûre qu'il t'ouvrira la Caja Negation pour que t'ailles le nourrir (par contre fais gaffe, il mord) XD

**Crazyitachi-etc. :** Ouais, t'es dedans ! Et là encore… Ton commentaire sur Byakuya et Renji m'a bien fait marrer, j'avoue x) Surtout quand tu te rends compte de ce que t'as écrit (lol) ! Mais j'suis désolée, je trouve le Bya/Renji profondément… Euh, comment dire… J'aime pas trop =x Mais au vu de ton exposé sur la taille proportionnelle… Hum… (Tu pourrais faire les mêmes calculs avec Ichigo et Grimmjow ? Vas-y, s'teu plaît !). Sinon, merci pour ton conseil, je vais raccourcir XD Bye bye !

**Mononoka :** Ouais, Grimmjow et Ichigo pourront-ils rester ensemble ? Et bien le prochain episode EST LA ! (bon Dieu, quel engouement suspect de ma part…) En espérant que t'apprécie, mais Yama/Aizen… Ouais… Faut voir…

**Asuka Tanku : **« MIRIFIQUE » ? C'est quoi, ce mot qui me fait penser à des myrtilles ? (ok, j'arrête avec la bouffe) Sinon, c'est vrai que Shiro prend cher… lol… *rire démoniaque* Mais tu sais bien que j'aime pas le Zangetsu/Shiro, aucune chance ! Ahaha. Sur ce, bonne lecture (et au fait, tu as trouvé l'heure pour ta rentrée... J't'imagine bien faire le pied de grue pendant des heures devant le portail x) )

**Aryami2 : **Ah, très chère, vous aussi êtes maso de réécrire le nom de Crazyitachi (etc.) en entier ! COPINE ! (hum hum, stop) Sinon, tu me trouves sadique ? Ouais, j'avoue… Vu ce chapitre et sa conclusion, je te l'accorde… Mais va donc découvrir tout ça par toi-même, je sens que je t'ai mise en appétit XD

**Kagami Asura : **Non, ne TE SUICIDE PAS ! Même si c'est hara kiri, non, non, non ! Tu comprends pas, je perdrais un de mes précieux commentateurs ! (je deconne, hein !) Non, sérieux, zen. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on arrive au bout. Alors, zen ! Relativise, fais du yoga, mange bio, lis du yaoi… Je m'égare, là…

**Aeal :** Nouvelle venue ! OUAIS ! Hourra ! *confettis qui tombent du plafond* Je te l'accorde, Zangetsu rivalise avec Byakuya. Aucun doute là-dessus, Shiro confirme x) Et les sushis d'Aizen, ça vient, ça vient ! Je suis en train de l'écrire, justement… Mais tu verras ça comme tout le monde, bientôt ! Allez, bye bye et merci de tes encouragements :)

**Bumblebee-chan : **Wouahou, la longue review *ç* *air émerveillé* C'est quasiment un roman que tu nous fais là x) Mais ça m'a fait grand plaisir, de te sentir autant impliquée ! Et t'inquiète, on va faire une tombola avec comme premier prix un ticket pour déjeuner avec Grimmjow dans la Caja Negation !

**Malo-chan :** lol, j'ai adoré ta conclusion x) Bien envoyée ! Sérieux, non, Grimmy va pas rester comme ça (à moins que le lemon ne finisse en lemon hard, option viol…) alors en entendant de voir comment tout ça va se boucler, lis déjà ce chapitre là XD

**MikageKun :** Ah, les tomates et Ulqui x) Toi aussi ça va t'es resté… (lol) Je crois qu'on est pas prêts d'oublier, de toute façon ! Jamais… Et le morceau cannibal de Grimmjow t'a plu ? Etrange, Etrange… Mignon ? Moi je trouve rien mignon. Ah si, tu sais, cet horrible sourire sanguinaire de Mister Alucard ? J'adooore *ç* ! (non, je ne suis pas étrange, je t'interdis de le penser. A la rigueur, tu peux juste être d'accord avec moi XD)

**Illustre Inconnu Sans Pseudo : **Ouais, il se marre ! Et comme toutes les personnes qui s'ennuient, il se dirige vers le frigo ! MANGER !

**Ayu **: Ah te revoilà toi :) Bien sûr qu'ils vont se retrouver x) On s'entraîne pas sans objectif !

**Little Akary :** Hey ! Non, je ne compte faire ni ShiroIchi, ni Zan/Shiro x) Dans cette fic tout est purement du délire, et par endroit y a vraiment des trucs à prendre au second degré, comme le clin d'œil… Excuse si ça t'a choquée, c'est vrai que Zangetsu est loin d'être un grand bavard x) (j'suis OOC sur ce coup-là… Sniff…) En tout cas, bon app' Grimmy et j'espère que la suite n'aura pas mis trop de temps à arriver ! (et pour Spirits' Sekai, tu as ta réponse :D)

**Meriwether A. Hyde : **Ahahah, lol ! J'aimerais bien te voir en mode Grimmy terroriser tes proches pour un pot de nutella qu'ils refuseraient de te donner en argumentant « Non, non ! C'est pour ton bien, arrête…. *cri d'agonie* » Mais bon, DDLF comme tu dis, quoi :( (bien trouvé comme cigle x) ) Et concernant Zangetsu : comme globalement tout dans cette fic (bon, ok, la totalité) c'est du second degré et honnêtement sorti tout seul (j'suis trop spontanée *part se taper la tête contre un mur*). En tout cas, heureuse de t'avoir fait marrer entre deux bouquins =)

* * *

Il y avait la Caja Negation et la dimension punitive. Mais entre les deux, qu'y avait-il ?

Les Shinigamis vous diraient « un monde envahi par Aizen, ce psychopathe qui veut détruire le monde et tuer le Roi des Esprits ». Et les Hollows vous diraient « Chais pas ! J'm'en fous du moment que ces putains de Shinigamis crèvent ! ». Voilà, c'était ça. Deux camps qui se renvoyaient la balle sans vraiment savoir de quel genre de balle il s'agissait. Tout était soit tout blanc, soit tout noir. Dans cette guerre ouverte depuis déjà cinq longues années, il n'y avait pas de gris et on ne pouvait pas décider de se retirer de la guerre sans en payer le prix. Même si vos assassins étaient vos anciens amis. Pendant une guerre, tout ça ne compte plus. Votre père pouvait vous tuer et vous-même pourriez tuer votre sœur, peu importe combien vous les avez aimés auparavant : s'ils ne sont pas dans le même camp que vous, autant mourir.

En attendant, les Dolce&Gabbana de la Soul Society, j'ai nommé Kyouraku Shinsui et Ukitake Juushiro, se promenaient entre les allées silencieuses du Seireitei par cette nuit tranquille, tandis que d'autres préféraient se saouler ou encore travailler, ou faire d'autres choses que nous ne citerons pas (A Crazyita (etc.) : en écrivant ça je viens de saisir toute la profondeur de ton propos concernant Bya et Renji. Mais désolée, j'suis pas fan du tout de ce couple malgré ton exposé sur la différence de taille proportionnelle que je conseille à tout le monde de lire… x) ). Cette courte période d'accalmie dans cette guerre déjà longue et pourtant courte pour certains – notamment Yamamoto pour qui quelques années n'étaient que de la poussière face à ses quelques trois millénaires de vie – et chacun savourait à sa juste valeur cette pause qu'ils savaient tous de courte durée, car en haut, on préparait déjà la contre attaque. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on s'accordait à dire, car chacun avait cette intime conviction que c'était une bataille presque prévue entre les deux camps, la dernière d'une longue série qui n'avaient pas suffit à faire fléchir l'un ou l'autre des deux mondes qui s'affrontaient pour l'avenir d'un Roi coincé dans sa dimension et exilé selon sa propre volonté. D'ailleurs, même si la volonté inébranlable d'Aizen de récupérer l'Ouken avait été le point de départ de tout ça, personne n'avait cherché à savoir pourquoi ; Yamamoto dont la parole faisait visiblement foi ayant décrété que c'était pour tuer le Roi. Et suite à ce communiqué on ne peut plus officiel, tout le monde en était venu à penser ainsi. Du moins au début. Maintenant, chacun se battait pour sa propre survie et Unohana, Capitaine de la Quatrième Division - aussi appelée à juste titre « hôpital » - ne comptait plus les blessés qui arrivaient chaque jour de la gueule de son Bankai. Ni même les morts qui se stockaient dans les sous-sols où les chambres froides commençaient sérieusement à déborder en attendant la date de leurs funérailles.

Alors outre s'alcooliser, tenter vainement de se détendre, ou même s'entrainer, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. C'était comme profiter de la dernière soirée de toute votre vie, comme si demain était la fin du monde et que vous ne pouviez pas y réchapper. Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, c'était un fait avéré pour tout le monde : pas de quartier. Aizen préférerait tuer tous les Shinigamis qui ont connu la paix et une ère de prospérité (du moins, en partie) plutôt que de voir une rébellion s'établir et lutter inlassablement en perpétrant des attentats et autres choses du même genre. Non, ce serait décidément trop fatiguant à gérer même s'il savait que les seuls survivants seraient de simples cloportes. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était que si ces cloportes trouvaient un nouveau leader, quelqu'un de puissant, ils ne manqueraient pas d'attirer l'attention et de provoquer une rébellion dans le Rukongai. Alors, du point de vue d'un nouveau Roi, ce serait… Franchement chiant. Et autant dire que malgré les vagues que sa prise de pouvoir ne manquerait pas de faire, Aizen s'y voyait toujours, sur son trône.

Et les Espadas dans tout ça ? Vous me direz, on s'en fiche, puisque c'est tous des traîtres qui ont trahi ensuite. En somme, ils ne valent plus grand-chose. Quelqu'un qui trahit sans discontinuer n'est un _atout_ que personne ne voudrait avoir dans son camp, c'est utile un moment et finalement on finit par regretter sa décision… Lorsque le traitre trahit de nouveau. C'est en partie pour ça qu'Aizen ne voulait plus des Arrancars qui avaient suivi Grimmjow. Les Espadas rebelles avaient été relégués au rang de simple gardes, et les Fraccions comme Ggio ou Il Forte avaient simplement été abattus pour l'exemple. Grimmjow est là où on personne ne viendra le chercher, et tous avaient été séparés pour ne plus être tentés de réitérer leurs impairs. Mais Aizen gardait toujours un œil sur eux tous, et sur Stark en particulier, puisqu'il avait été obligé de lui rendre son titre de Primera faute de pouvoir trouver un remplaçant correct ; mais le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que régulièrement, il envoyait des Arrancars dans la Caja Negation sans que personne ne comprenne ses motivations. Enfin, presque personne, puisque vous et moi avons très bien compris son petit manège : il nourrissait l'ex Espada coincé là-dedans. Et je peux vous dire que les maigres repas que son maître lui offrait, Grimmjow les dévorait avec en tête le prochain qui viendrait, car inutile de dire qu'en cinq ans, l'espérance de vie d'un Arrancar autre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack envoyé dans la Caja Negation était passé de quelques mois à quelques secondes… Non, disons plutôt quelques dixièmes de secondes. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont nous sommes tous sûrs, c'est que le Maître de Las Noches ne fait rien sans raison... Alors, Aizen a très probablement exilé et nourrit Grimmjow à dessein. Il ne sait pas ce que le terme « gratuit » signifie, et il ne fera jamais rien sans contrepartie, comme quand il avait laissé Tousen couper le bras de Grimmjow, afin de tester plus tard l'efficacité des pouvoirs de cette humine rousse et idiote (comment elle s'appelait déjà ?). Alors, nourrir un Arrancar déchainé et affamé avait forcément une raison, aussi sordide soit-elle, puisqu'il ne dérogeait jamais à cette règle étrange qu'il avait instaurée… Quelle raison, alors ? Quand Gin, son ironique sourire plaqué sur les lèvres lui demandait de quoi il en retournait, Aizen répondait simplement qu'il le saurait en temps voulu.

Et ensuite, tous furent happés dans cette tornade de plans et de contre attaques qui se formait autour de ce qui serait sans doute la dernière bataille, cet hiver, et plus personne n'eut le temps de se poser des questions, entre les préparatifs pour la défense de Las Noches et l'attaque de la fausse Karakura située à la Soul Society, un espion leur ayant rapporté le plan de Yamamoto dont Aizen comptait se servir pour déchaîner sur eux la dernière chose que les Shinigamis penseraient voir arriver… Mais il gardait jalousement son secret et personne ne savait encore de quoi il s'agissait… Mais, au vu des renseignements précédemment donnés, vous avez probablement dû faire le lien bien avant les quelques crétins qui peuplent Las Noches et ses alentours.

Dans ce cas, autant vous dire que la Soul Society a elle aussi une arme secrète. Il s'agit en fait du Soukyoku, que Yamamoto a fait synthétiser dans un Zanpakuto. Comment est-ce possible ? Et bien, techniquement, c'est impossible. Mais au bout de quatre années de recherche, et avec l'aide de la Douzième Division au complet, de la Noble famille des Kasumi-Ouji, ainsi que les utilisateurs de Kido les plus perfectionnés, l'impossible est devenu possible… Mais son utilisation et son fonctionnement restaient un mystère que le Capitaine Commandant garderait pour lui seul, se jugeant seul maître assez puissant pour soutenir la force d'un Zanpakuto tel que celui qui était tiré du Soukyoku. Il prévoit de l'utiliser comme un canon sur Las Noches, tirant à travers un Dangai spécial pour détruire le Château s'il ne parvenait pas à détruire Aizen et ses soldats ; au pire, il pensait l'utiliser directement sur Aizen. Mais il était relativement confiant en ses propres capacités, de plus une arme secrète ne s'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, c'est un atout qu'il faut garder dans sa manche le plus longtemps possible et jusqu'à qu'on ne puisse plus faire autrement que l'utiliser… Bref, ici se clôture cet inutile paragraphe relativement énorme où l'on n'apprend rien sans déductionner.

Et aux yeux de tous les soulards et de tous les salops de la Soul Society (oh, la belle allitération en sss) la bataille arriva franchement trop vite. (Pourtant, c'était ces mêmes personnes qui s'en plaignaient à corps et à cri) Oh lala… Seule la Onzième Division semblait épargnée par cet élan de lassitude, et encore, on sentait bien que la fatigue commençait à les gagner, enfin, pour le peu qui restait encore en vie… La fausse Karakura fut mise en place, et Aizen arriva sur les lieux après y avoir été entraîné par une escouade d'utilisateurs du Kido qui mirent ensuite en place une barrière autour de la zone de combat. Tous les Espadas à partir du numéro trois, ainsi que des gardes et leurs Fraccions, étaient présents (les autres sont morts… Merci à Inoue *biiiip*). Et bien évidemment le maître de cérémonie, Aizen Sôsuke, accompagné par ses deux complices, Gin et Tousen les quelques Shinigamis ici en temps que simples soldats se mirent à trembloter en sentant leurs reiatsus si puissants s'approcher, mais ils furent bien vite priés de se reculer par les officiers qui regardaient les Espadas et Aizen d'un air mauvais. Et contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, ils ne discutèrent pas. La bataille s'amorça presque d'elle-même sans que quiconque n'ait besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Aizen, suivi par un Wonderwyce bavouillant, s'éloigna pour affronter Yamamoto, accompagné de son Lieutenant, tandis que chacun des Capitaines et des Espadas semblaient se choisir un adversaire : Hallibel affronterait le Capitaine Hitsugaya de la Dixième Division, Barragan s'occuperait de Soi Fon de la Seconde Division, tandis que les Dolce&Gabbana s'occuperaient de Starrk. Gin et Tousen semblaient quand à eux se décider pour Kenpachi et Byakuya, alors que les Lieutenants s'occuperaient par groupe de deux de la défense des quatre Piliers maintenant la barrière autour de la fausse Karakura en position. Les combats s'engagèrent donc avec leurs lots d'espoir, de victoires, de défaites, mais aussi de paris sur les vainqueurs. Kenpachi, occupé contre Tousen qui lui devait une revanche, s'en donna à cœur joie dans l'encouragement de ses subordonnés, notamment à propos de Madarame Ikkaku qui semblait s'en prendre plein la tronche, et qui venait d'ailleurs de passer à travers deux immeubles avant que sa chute spectaculaire ne finisse par s'arrêter.

Au bout de quelques heures, il était encore une fois évident que les deux camps étaient à nouveau ex aequo. Le statu quo qui empêchait l'un ou l'autre de gagner ne semblait pas s'effacer, puisque même si les deux chefs étaient encore en vie – quoique salement amochés – chacun avait perdu bon nombre de ses forces. Le Primera, la Tercera et tous les Fraccions de Barragan semblaient y être passés, mais parallèlement, les Fraccions d'Hallibel et leur chimère faisaient des ravages contre les Lieutenants chargés de garder les Piliers. La plupart étaient morts ou en mauvais état, et on déplorait aussi la défaite de Komamura, qui, malgré les soins d'Unohana, ne réussit pas à se relever cette fois-ci, ce qui fut également le cas de Juushiro Ukitake, mort dans les bras de son meilleur ami. De chaque côté, on sonna une courte retraite pour se remettre. Aizen, blessé malgré l'avantage flagrant que le Hougyoku lui conférait, se battait à armes égales contre le Capitaine Commandant… Gin et Barragan se portaient plutôt bien – pour une bataille, entendons-nous – tout comme les Fraccions d'Hallibel qui semblaient se débrouiller. La mort du Primera n'atteignit pas davantage Aizen, tout comme celle d'Hallibel. Szayel, nouvellement réintégré, pourrait compenser avec ses soldats sans âme. Et comme Aizen l'avait prévu, les anciens traîtres Arrancars se firent presque tous tuer – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas – pendant la première partie de la bataille. Ainsi, le Primera était mort, tout comme Nnoitora qui avait été en partie privé de ses pouvoirs. Il Forte ayant déjà été exécuté pour l'exemple, tout comme Ggio.

Tout semblait réglé. Enfin presque. Tousen mettait un temps infini à revenir, et lorsqu'il reparut enfin, ce fut avec un bras en moins. Curieuse blessure pour quelqu'un qui avait infligé la même chose à une panthère rebelle, il y avait peu… Et malheureusement – ou heureusement – cela rappela Grimmjow au bon souvenir d'Aizen. Il savait que l'autre camp était aussi mal en point qu'eux, et qu'il ne faudrait plus grand-chose pour faire la différence. Pas grand-chose… Un « pas grand-chose » en sa possession… Du côté Shinigami, on n'en menait pas large non plus. Quelques soins à la va vite furent prodigués par Unohana, et elle rapatria les blessés plus graves jusqu'à la Soul Society avec l'aide de son Zanpakuto, et lorsqu'elle partit avec les corps, Yamamoto lui ordonna de ne pas revenir. Elle saisit le message, et se prépara à reprendre les rennes du Gotei 13 – ou de ce qu'il en restait – pour défendre le Seireitei si jamais tout ça ratait, avec l'aide du Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Elle quitta donc la barrière et demanda aux utilisateurs de Kido présents au dehors de la fortifier encore davantage. « Que rien n'en sorte » avait été sa demande exacte.

Et le combat avait repris de plus belle. Aizen restait par contre à l'écart, tout comme Yamamoto, et ils s'observaient de loin, une tension destructrice régnant dans l'air… Finalement, ce fut le vieux qui amorça une attaque, en dégainant l'autre Zanpakuto qui pendait à sa ceinture. Désormais armé de deux puissants Zanpakuto, lui aussi pensait pouvoir faire la différence face aux Arrancars et à Aizen. Et lorsque celui-ci aborda un de ses sourires caractéristiques, ce fut pour finalement tracer un carré dans l'air avec son index. Le carré s'ouvrit lentement à la manière d'un Garganta, comme si chaque bande verticale était une dent et à l'intérieur, tout était d'un noir plus sombre que tout ce que vous pouviez imaginer. Yamamoto eut l'impression que s'il regardait davantage dans ce trou noir il y serait aspiré à tout jamais ; heureusement – ou malheureusement – il fut distrait par Kenpachi qui criait sa victoire face à Tousen et brandissait fièrement le corps de Gin qu'il venait visiblement d'achever, Kuchiki à ses côtés. Mais l'immensité du Garganta ouvert devant Aizen les laissa tous perplexes et sans voix… Qu'allait-il donc sortir de là ? C'était un Adjuchas énorme, un tas de muscles aussi gros qu'une montagne (Ceux qui ont cru que c'était Grimmjow peuvent aller allumer un cierge dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner) qui émergea de là en élargissant encore davantage le passage.

« Yammy… »

C'était presque un chuchotement d'Aizen, qui n'eut rien besoin d'ordonner au Cero Espada. Celui-ci se jeta immédiatement vers Byakuya et Kenpachi, auxquels s'ajoutèrent bientôt Renji et Rukia, venus en renforts. C'était la bataille de la dernière chance qui s'engageait, et malheureusement pour Aizen, qui assista à la mort de Barragan suivie par la mort de Yammy, ce ne fut pas très glorieux, et cette fois il se décida à sortir le grand jeu, surtout quand il vit la seconde lame de Yamamoto. Le Soukyoku… Alors c'était donc ça ? Bon et bien, puisque le vieux se résolvait à utiliser les grands moyens, autant que lui le fasse également, d'autant plus que la Chimère des trois Fraccions d'Hallibel venait de tomber… Et qu'elles la suivraient bientôt.

Cette fois-ci, la chose qui sortit de ce qui ressemblait à un Garganta, mais qui n'en était visiblement pas un, était moins massive. Elle était même ridiculement petite comparée au plus fort des Espadas. Mais son regard perçant d'un bleu électrique comme un ciel trop ensoleillé ne trompa personne sur ses intentions : quoiqu'elle fût, cette chose était puissante. Au moins autant que Yammy, qui avait emporté avec lui Renji Abarai (et bon débarras…). Et les pulsions meurtrières qui émanaient d'elle ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions : elle était là pour tuer. Et elle émergeait lentement, très lentement, sous les regards effrayés des Shinigamis qui la reconnurent instantanément… Ses longues pattes griffues, son corps avachi en avant dans une posture plus que féline… Une immense panthère blanche à la crinière bleue venait d'émerger de la Caja Negation. Elle se redressa lentement sur ses pattes postérieures, et sa longue queue fouetta l'air tandis qu'on pouvait apercevoir la dimension punitive se fermer au travers du trou de son ventre.

Son visage était comme fou.

Un long sourire dévoilant des dents pointues et encore ensanglantées d'un précédent repas, ses yeux qui vous toisaient avec cette espèce d'appétit malsain… L'animal huma l'air et poussa un long hurlement qui finit en bourrasque. Les corps de quelques morts s'envolèrent pour retomber mollement plus loin, et l'animal chargea Rukia, passant ses griffes au travers du corps de la jeune fille. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa les personnes à côté, et la Panthère disparut soudain de leur champ de vision aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Qui chargeait-elle, à présent ? Impossible de le dire, on savait qui était la victime en même temps que celle-ci. Et la panthère frappait tout le monde sans distinction, même ceux qui auraient dû être ses alliés, dévorant les morceaux de masques qui tombaient entre ses griffes. Même Yamamoto semblait désemparé par cette _chose_. Qu'était-ce donc ?

« Quelle est donc cette chose ?

- Vous vous souvenez probablement de cette scène il y a déjà cinq ans…

Sans qu'Aizen ait besoin d'en dire davantage, Yamamoto comprit de ce dont il s'agissait et jeta un regard à la panthère qui se léchait les griffes en contrebas.

- On va faire un deal, lança Aizen.

(Quelle originalité…)

- Ma proposition d'il y a cinq ans tient toujours. Et contre Ichigo, je vous propose en plus la paix.

La paix ? Pouvait-on appeler paix une menace constante qui planerait au dessus de leurs têtes à tous, alors qu'Aizen possèderait deux atouts absolument imprenables ? Jamais.

- Et ma réponse restera la même " gronda Yamamoto en se mettant en garde.

Le combat s'engagea alors. La panthère était maintenue dans un sort de Kido lancé par Byakuya, et bientôt les Fraccions d'Hallibel décidèrent de leur prêter main forte pour ne pas mourir à leur tour, tuées par un ancien allié. Non, on ne pouvait même plus dire ça. L'ancien Sexta Espada n'était plus lui-même… Et tandis que les forces conjointes des Shinigamis et des Arrancars retenaient la panthère, Kisuke et Yoruichi, accompagnés d'un homme brun plutôt baraqué, arrivaient dans la fausse Karakura avec une arme capable de détruire le Hougyoku. Ce fut aisé, d'ailleurs. De le détruire. Mais détruire Aizen qui s'était approprié une énorme puissance l'était tout de suite moins, et même à quatre contre un, ils avaient du mal à tenir la distance… Alors, quand la panthère revint les emmerder, et quand le Soukyoku synthétisé explosa en morceaux, inutile de dire que le statu quo n'existait plus que dans les souvenirs des Shinigamis. Cachés dans les décombres, ils cherchaient une solution…

« S'il n'y avait pas cette panthère nous aurions probablement fait le poids face à lui, analysa calmement Isshin. Mais là…

- Inutile de le dire, tout est foutu, rigola tranquillement Urahara avant de se faire frapper par Yoruichi.

- C'est pas drôle ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, mais c'est malheureusement vrai, contra Kisuke en redevenant sérieux. Cette panthère a tué tous les Capitaines qui étaient encore debout… Inutile de dire qu'on est foutus…

- Si seulement on avait encore un atout dans notre manche… »

Chacun médita ces paroles quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que tous les regards se tournent vers Yamamoto, qui, entouré d'Isshin, Yoruichi et Kisuke (qui sont des hors-la-loi, rappelons-le), pensait plus à comment arrêter ceux-ci qu'à comment arrêter Aizen et sa panthère, là, juste au dehors. Lorsqu'il se rendit finalement compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait, le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

« Libérez-le, trancha soudain Kisuke. Il ne nous reste que lui. »

Yamamoto allait protester, mais la panthère les retrouva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé dans les rues de la fausse Karakura, et les cueillit à grands coups de Ceros. La poussière qui se dégagea des destructions d'immeubles permit aux Shinigamis se cacher un temps, mais ils furent vite séparés, Yamamoto et Isshin d'un côté, Urahara et Yoruichi de l'autre ; la panthère sembla se concentrer sur ces deux derniers, et Aizen la suivait en marchant tranquillement. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il promenait son chien. Ou plutôt son chat, en l'occurrence. Ou alors une panthère domestique. Même si lui-même savait qu'il n'était épargné que provisoirement… On finit toujours par mordre la main qui nous nourrit…

« Libérez-le. »

Tout ça sonnait comme une horrible supplique. Laissez son avenir à un Shinigami Remplaçant qu'il haïssait… Le pensait-on sénile à ce point ? Non, jamais il ne laisserait la survie de la Soul Society à ce gamin. Jamais. Plutôt mourir.

« ALLEZ, MERDE ! »

Isshin aurait insisté encore longtemps. Il avait laissé son fils partir en toute connaissance de cause, mais lorsque lui et Kisuke étaient arrivés sur les lieux, c'était déjà trop tard : la Caja Negation pour l'un et la dimension punitive pour l'autre. Cinq longues années avaient passées, et en temps qu'exilés ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ni lui, ni Kisuke. Alors ils avaient patiemment attendu… Et Urahara avait fini par mettre au point son arme anti Hougyoku.

« Les Chaînes désespérées délient ceux qui sont liés…

C'était la formule. L'ouverture de la dimension punitive. Mais déjà Aizen fonçait sur eux en comprenant ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire, alors qu'un hurlement de sa panthère se fit entendre. Isshin l'attaqua dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

- Grandissant, méprisant, emprisonnant, libérant… Hado #101, Kaihou* !»

Et la porte de la dimension punitive, bloquée par chaînes et cadenas, herses et pont-levis, coulissa lentement, dévoilant un nouvel univers aussi sombre et peu accueillant que la Caja Negation, et dans ses ombres, on devinait une forme humaine qui se mouvait. Ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent lentement, et disparurent soudainement alors que les derniers rescapés des deux camps se faisaient face. La panthère devant Aizen, l'ombre noire aux yeux jaunes devant les Shinigamis restants.

Dans un silence absolu, après cinq années d'absence, Grimmjow et Ichigo se faisaient à nouveau face.


	18. Winning Hollow

_Bonsoir ! (il est aux alentours de 23h, pour moi...)_

_Ahahaha ! Vu vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre, je crois que je peux assurer sans mentir que celui-ci était attendu... Très attendu... J'espère juste que vous serez pas déçues (Reposez ces pelles, c'est dangereux... ). Bon, j'en dis ps plus sinon je vais vous raconter tout et même la suite x) Et je l'ai déjà dit, y aura un lemon (un citron, comme disent certaines... Perso, j'appellerais plutôt ça une banane... Euh, bref, vous avez rien lu, il est tard, je vais me pieuter !)._

_En attendant, j'ai des démentis à faire... 1) Ouais, je suis une tueuse de personnages... Au début j'avais vachement de mal mais quand vous êtes lancés, c'est super drôle en fait (citation : "Bon, lui il crève ou pas... Hum... Je sais ! JE VAIS TIRER AU SORT !"), 2) L'expression "Dolce&Gabbana" pour désigner Ukitake et Kyouraku... Elle est piquée à une amie aussi fan de yaoi (son seul défaut est qu'elle n'aime pas le Grimmichi. Non, pour elle, Ichigo ira avec Byakuya. On a failli s'entretuer trois ou quatre fois à ce sujet, j'ai encore des cicatrices...), 3) Etant donné ces révélations, j'ai répondu à quasiment toutes les reviews avec mes *bip* de démentis. XD. Ceci pour vous remercier tous de votre soutien sans faille ! *déploie une longue banderole de remerciements* OUAIS ! (on passera peut-être la barre des 300 avant la fin ! J'suis optimiste \o/)_

_Note : Raurheif, tu es pardonnée pour avoir cru que Grimmjow revenait alors que c'était Yammy. En relisant le chapitre, je me suis également fait avoir *prie devant le cierge allumé*_  
_Et aussi, merci aux revenants et nouveaux revieweurs, ça fait plaisir de revoir des vieux noms et des nouvelles têtes ! MERCI !_

_Bye bye :)_

_PS : Pensez quand même qu'on se quitte bientôt =x La fin est proche..._

* * *

« Tu te souviens du premier truc que t'avais balancé ce jour-là ?

- Un truc crétin, j'imagine… Vu ton sourire…

- Pas ma faute si t'es long au réveil le matin… T'avais dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui… »

* * *

« Tiens, c'est la première fois que je rêve d'un truc pareil... Furent les premiers mots d'Ichigo lorsqu'il émergea de la dimension punitive, cheveux plus longs, yeux toujours ambrés, déjà en Bankai. Comment avait-il su ? Peut-être n'avait-il vécu que dans l'attente du moment où il sortirait, qui sait…

« Grimmjow ? S'étonna le Shinigami en voyant la Panthère blanche, debout sur ses deux pattes arrières.

- Tu t'attendais à Ulquiorra peut-être ? Répliqua Aizen, acide malgré son sourire.

Ichigo ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard et continuait de fixer la panthère blanche, l'air visiblement ennuyé, voire perdu… Il avait toujours Tensa Zangetsu dans les mains, et il paraissait incroyablement détendu pour quelqu'un dans sa situation.

- Drôle de rêve, marmonna-t-il en regardant la fausse Karakura.

Aizen aurait grandement préférer s'occuper lui-même d'Ichigo. Il savait bien que ça faisait cinq ans, et que rien n'aurait pu soustraire Grimmjow à son emprise et lui rendre ses esprits, mais avec le jeune Kurosaki, toutes vos certitudes volaient en éclats. Il était capable de rendre l'impossible possible, et c'était pour ça que quand il vit sa Panthère se jeter sur Ichigo avec toute la hargne imaginable, il songea que ça allait être serré. Tant pis, l'existence sans risques est invivable et franchement ennuyeuse… Mais quand même…

- C'est pas l'endroit pour ça. Viens » dit-il à la panthère qu'il venait de repousser pour l'attirer au loin.

Visiblement Ichigo n'acceptait pas trop l'idée de laver son linge sale avec les Shinigamis et Aizen. Pour le moment, seul Grimmjow l'intéressait et le fait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, ni ne le reconnaisse était plutôt déroutant, et ça l'a convaincu que non, tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Etrangement, Grimmjow sembla comprendre et le suivit – certes en l'attaquant, donc pas aussi docilement qu'imaginé – quelques pâtés de maisons détruites plus loin. De toute manière, leur combat aurait tôt fait de les éloigner davantage des Shinigamis et d'Aizen…

« Bon, on est assez loin maintenant ? Grogna Grimmjow la panthère.

- Je pense » lui dit Ichigo en regardant les alentours.

L'idée que la panthère puisse parler ne le gêna pas, même si c'était plus un grognement sourd qu'une voix humaine en attendant, il se laissa aller à détailler l'Arrancar, ses souvenirs enfouis remontant lentement dans son esprit. Grimmjow était en Résurrection, quoique plus animal que la dernière fois où Ichigo l'avait combattu et vu sous cette forme cela raviva des mauvais souvenirs. Devrait-il le tuer, encore ? Sa raison lui criait de le faire sans pitié, son cœur lui hurlait de le raisonner quitte à mourir dans l'entreprise… Car cette fois-ci, s'il tuait, Grimmjow ne reviendrait plus. Ça avait déjà été un miracle, la dernière fois... Et un miracle reste un miracle justement parce qu'il ne se produit qu'une seule et unique fois. Une seule, pas deux. Jamais deux.

Que faire alors ? Ichigo ne pouvait pas décemment le tuer, jamais. Non, non, non ! Pas depuis qu'il savait ses sentiments partagés. Ce serait de la trahison. Alors, autant tenter de le raisonner. Qu'il arrête de l'attaquer, et qu'il s'occupe plutôt d'Aizen… Mais les violents coups de griffes d'Ichigo et quelques Ceros l'empêchait de réfléchir davantage, un moment d'inattention aurait été fatal. Car si lui retenait ses coups, Grimmjow non. Allez, se souvenir de ce que Grimmjow lui avait dit sur Aizen, lui mettre le doute… C'est parti…

« Dis Grimmjow ! Pourquoi tu suis Aizen ? Après tout…

Il fut coupé par un coup de griffe qui lui laissa quatre traits sanguinolents sur la joue.

- C'est pas toi qui disait « Le monde des Arrancars n'appartiendra pas à un Shinigami. Jamais ! », hein ? »

La bête ne grogna pas et si elle hésita, personne ne s'en aperçut. Elle continuait de frapper, et si Ichigo voulait suivre le mouvement, il lui fallait son masque certes, il était bien plus puissant grâce à l'entraînement conjoint de Shiro et Zangetsu, allant même jusqu'à maîtriser sa propre forme libérée… Mais Grimmjow semblait avoir lui aussi monté de niveau (level up !), atteignant, au jugé, celui d'Ulquiorra sans les deux formes libérées différentes qui restaient quand même une spécificité du Cuarta. Le masque apparut donc et vint recouvrir son visage, au moment ou une expression vorace faisait son apparition sur le visage du félin, qui se lécha les lèvres. Ichigo sourit sous son masque, malgré lui remué… Ces yeux, il y avait lu la même lueur affamée mêlée de désir quand Grimmjow le regardait, jadis…

« Tu as _faim_, _Grimmjow_ ? »

C'était d'un ton moqueur et amusé qu'il avait dit cela, espérant raviver le tempérament de l'ancien Espada. Malheureusement pour lui, le violent Desgarron qui suivit lui prouva le contraire… Il ne fut qu'égratigné, mais la puissance phénoménale de l'Arrancar rendait son attaque plus puissante encore qu'auparavant, et tout aussi difficile à esquiver. De toute manière, Ichigo le savait bien. A ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, se fatiguant à force d'efforts vains. Mais il était têtu et ne voulait pas abandonner. Non, jamais il se permettrait de le perdre encore…

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la dimension punitive, des années auparavant – impossible de savoir combien, il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps déjà – tout lui paraissait étrange, et il se sentait lui-même totalement déphasé. Impossible de se sentir étonné quand il avait vu la panthère Grimmjow. C'était comme si tout était devenu un immense rêve dans lequel on croisait parfois quelques images cauchemardesques. Où était-il, qu'y faisait-il ? S'il n'avait pas vu la panthère en face de lui dès sa sortie de la dimension punitive, Ichigo n'aurait sans doute pas su quoi faire du tout. Certes, pour occuper son temps il s'était entraîné avec Shiro et Zangetsu, mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps… On ne peut pas s'entraîner à vie. Alors, il s'était mis à visiter le petit bout de dimension qui lui servait de prison, et il en avait vite fait le tour, comme on s'en doute… Ensuite, tout avait passé vite mais lentement à la fois, et même s'il concevait facilement qu'il y avait des années que son enfermement et toute cette histoire avec Grimmjow en mode Chaton s'était passée il y a perpète, avec du recul il avait l'impression de l'avoir quitté hier. Etrange… Etait-il devenu fou ? Non, sinon il serait devenu comme Shiro. Et ce n'était pas le cas. « _ET HEUREUSEMENT ! »_ Entendit-il son hystérique double décoloré lui crier depuis leur monde intérieur. Oui, heureusement… Même Zangetsu le mur n'aurait pas survécu avec deux timbrés pour un seul corps. Encore que… Son mutisme chronique lui aurait probablement épargné la folie latente qui gagnait les deux autres peu à peu. L'enfermement, c'était décidément ce qui rendait fou les fous. M'enfin…

Ichigo reporta son attention sur Grimmjow dont il venait de contrer le coup de griffe destructeur, pour contre attaquer par la suite. En voyant l'état primitif dans lequel était retombé l'Arrancar, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable… S'il n'avait pas été si long à se décider, lui et Grimmjow auraient été réunis depuis plus longtemps… Si ce jour-là, allongés sur le canapé, ils s'étaient avoués s'aimer, au lieu d'écouter un stupide dessin animé yaoi qui avait trop vite et à leur place déclaré la chose, ils n'en seraient pas là et cela étreignait horriblement le cœur d'Ichigo qui se serait cru revenir des années en arrière, quand, prostré au dessus de son bureau sur ses exercices de biochimie, il tentait vainement d'oublier l'Arrancar qui hantait ses pensées. Sa vie serait-elle toujours faîte de regrets ? Ces horribles regrets qui vous poussent à rester concentré sur le passé, alors qu'il est justement passé et qu'on ne peut rien y changer ?

Attraper le poignet de Grimmjow pour éviter les griffes, et contrer d'un coup de Zangetsu. Le plat de la lame… Il ne se serait jamais pardonné sa mort.

Le passé était le passé, décréta Ichigo. Revenir dessus est impossible, alors laissons cela derrière nous, loin, là où il doit rester pour ne plus interférer avec le présent davantage. Grimmjow était là, en face de lui. Certes fou, amnésique et visiblement affamé, mais il était là, et bien vivant ! Dans un sens, Ichigo en aurait presque pleuré de joie, se jetant sur l'Arrancar pour le traiter d'idiot, pour lui dire qu'il avait eu tellement peur… Peur de le perdre à tout jamais… Ce qui était en train d'arriver, justement... Et simplement lui rouler un patin ne suffirait pas à le ramener à la raison. La faim cannibale et primitive des Gilians et des Adjuchas entre eux était connue pour sa violence, c'était une lutte pour sa propre survie. Mais là, pourquoi Grimmjow était-il retombé là dedans ? Il était pourtant un Arrancar, tout ça aurait du s'arrêter depuis longtemps, réalisa Ichigo en envoyant Grimmjow valser dans un immeuble qui tomba en ruines sous le choc.

« Tu es perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Aizen qui se moquait. Presque un pléonasme. Il riait et rirait toujours, même dans la mort. Mais que faisait-il là, où étaient les autres qui étaient contre lui juste avant ? Morts ? ... ... Non, leurs reiatsus étaient toujours là et le mauvais état d'Aizen laissait penser qu'ils se battaient à armes égales. Ou presque… Visiblement, Aizen avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de ses adversaires pour venir narguer l'ex Shinigami Remplaçant.

- Va te faire foutre, grogna Ichigo, enragé et peu regardant sur son vocabulaire.

- Oh ? Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire, le taquina Aizen. Je suis sûr que ce qui arrive te laisse perplexe, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas de réponse. Mais les bruits de mur effondrés et fracassés en bas laissaient deviner le retour imminent de la panthère blanche, plus féroce que jamais. Ne pas toucher cet adversaire si sombre et rapide la rendait malade ! Il avait faim, il avait si faim, ça le consumait de l'intérieur comme si, dès qu'il avalait quelque chose pour se rassasier, cette chose n'atteignait jamais son estomac ! Presque, Grimmjow, presque… C'était presque l'explication…

- Tout de même, cela m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas compris plus tôt, coupa Aizen alors que la panthère continuait de se dégager des décombres. Serais-tu donc aveugle ?

- Ta gueule !

- Ce qu'il veut _dévorer_ avec tant d'insistance, c'est _toi_, Ichigo… Tu réveilles ses instincts, ajouta le traître avec un rictus angoissant.

- Et alors, ça n'explique en rien qu'il se soit transformé en _ça_ ! Explosa Ichigo, à cran.

- Oh, ça ? C'est de ma facture, avoua Aizen avec un air doucereux. Kyoka Suigetsu m'a été d'une grande aide, pour lui faire croire que te tuer, tuer tout le monde, d'ailleurs, apaiserait ses envies sanguinaires et sa faim dévorante… J'imagine que l'enfermement et la folie ont fait le reste, ajouta-t-il avec dédain, avant de disparaître pour éviter une attaque d'Urahara.

- _Me dévorer ?_ » Se remémora Ichigo.

De toute la tirade d'Aizen, ce point particulièrement avait attiré son attention. Quelque part, c'était vrai, mais pas forcément de la façon dont la plupart des gens l'entendaient… M'enfin, quand même ! De là à se transformer en panthère, à devenir encore plus sanguinaire qu'avant… Non, il avait tout faux, réalisa-t-il. Après des années – combien, au juste ? – coincé dans une dimension punitive, Grimmjow avait très bien pu désespérer au point de devenir fou. Lui qui était aussi indomptable et sauvage qu'un chat de gouttière, ça collait au personnage. Mais le résultat était proprement terrifiant… Et lorsque deux yeux bleu électriques, luisant d'une folie sans égale, entrèrent dans le champ de vision d'Ichigo, il réalisa trop tard que sa rêverie avait été décidément trop longue… Et le coup de griffe dans son dos lui fit réaliser que si lui faisait tout pour ne pas blesser Grimmjow, l'autre ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de considérations futiles. Il frappait pour tuer, et même la tentative d'esquive d'Ichigo n'avait pas suffit à contrer l'Arrancar fou, si bien que ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de s'écraser dans un immeuble, puis de tenter de sortir des décombres. Malheureusement, la panthère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et creusait le bêton de ses griffes pour retrouver sa proie encore plus vite… Si bien qu'avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse sortir, elle avait déjà dégagé le passage et préparait un énième Desgarron pour le vaincre. Mais, chose étrange, dans son propre geste, elle s'arrêta et Ichigo put l'envoyer en arrière d'un coup de pied, puis il utilisa le Shunpo pour se remettre à une distance respectable. Pourquoi Grimmjow avait-il hésité ? Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, non, sinon cette lueur folle aurait quitté ses yeux et il ne serait pas là, à le regarder fixement comme s'il attendait quelque chose… Quoique si… Raah ! Ichigo avait tout de même un doute qu'il décida de vérifier. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis remit son masque le résultat fut immédiat : la panthère se remit à grogner et se préparait déjà à l'attaque… Et lorsqu'il l'enleva momentanément, ce fut tout le contraire. Ichigo avait enfin compris : c'était le masque ! Grimmjow en avait après son masque ! Mais, et maintenant ? Que faire de plus, si ce n'est… Espérer un miracle ?

A nouveau, sa rêverie menaça sa vie mais cette fois, c'était à cause d'une charge de la panthère, qui en avait eu assez de ce jeu de masques et avait frappé dans son estomac. Aïe. Mais étrangement, elle semblait se faire violence quand il n'avait plus son masque, comme maintenant… L'attaquer ou non ? Ichigo, allongé entre les décombres, ne comprenait plus grand-chose… Que voulait Grimmjow, à la fin ? Le masque, ou le tuer ? Raaah !

« Abandonne, entendit Ichigo au fond de sa tête.

On aurait dit la voix d'Aizen. En réalité, c'était ses peurs et ses angoisses les plus profondes qui surgissaient en utilisant le Seigneur de Las Noches comme avatar… Et c'était encore plus effrayant…

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'en veut qu'à ta vie…

Il se redressait tandis que la voix monologuait. Au dessus de lui, Grimmjow, toujours en l'air, se remit à grogner mais ne se précipita pas sur lui : Ichigo ne portait pas son masque, et il commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce qui se passait…

- Peut-être, sourit Ichigo. Peut-être bien… Mais je veux lui faire confiance.

Les paroles d'Aizen lui revenaient en mémoire « dévorer », « instincts »… Grimmjow était toujours lui-même, l'ex Shinigami Remplaçant en était certain. Et il voulait lui faire confiance.

- Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, assura-t-il en s'allongeant, bras écartés, sur le sol couvert de débris, les yeux fixés sur Grimmjow.

La panthère ne gronda pas, visiblement surprise. Si son adversaire s'avouait vaincu, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici… Et elle commençait déjà à chercher Aizen du regard, quand soudain, un relent de reiatsu sombre lui rappela son adversaire allongé juste en bas.

- _Tu es fou, Sire ! Lève-toi immédiatement !_ Hurla Shiro depuis leur monde intérieur alors que la panthère redescendait à toute vitesse vers eux.

- Non, répondit Ichigo avec un air confiant. Il ne me fera rien. »

Il releva son masque et le déplaça sur le côté droit de son visage, pour aviser avec ses propres yeux l'éclair bleuté qui ne manquerait pas de le frapper. Shiro continuait de protester, paniqué, incapable de reprendre le dessus sur le corps de son Roi, bloqué comme il l'était dans leur monde intérieur, tout comme les peurs d'Ichigo qui continuèrent d'harceler le jeune homme. Mais rien n'ébranla son inattendue et surprenante confiance en lui, si bien qu'il fit taire Shiro et ses peurs profondes d'un revers de la main.

Ichigo ferma lentement les yeux. Les doigts de sa main droite relâchèrent lentement la garde de Tensa Zangetsu et tout son corps se détendit lentement… Oui, il faisait confiance. Mais il savait aussi que c'était à double tranchant et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien se tromper. Mais il avait confiance. En lui. En son raisonnement. En Grimmjow, aussi fou qu'il soit devenu. Alors, allongé sur le sol couvert de débris, son masque couvrant à demi son visage, les bras en croix, Ichigo attendit. Non, il n'était pas rendu fou par son enfermement, oh que non ! Au contraire, s'il l'avait été, désormais ce n'était plus le cas son combat contre Grimmjow l'avait réveillé et avait redéfini ses priorités. Lui aussi voulait Grimmjow. Uniquement pour lui. Pas de partage. Juste eux deux. S'il n'avait pas visé juste, Ichigo savait qu'il en mourrait. Mais il préférait tout miser sur Grimmjow. Sur cet éclair bleu qui fonçait sur lui si vite, mais si lentement à la fois… Au Diable Aizen, Yamamoto et leurs conneries s'il devait vivre, ce serait comme il l'entendait sans plus jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et il était là, allongé de tout son long, offert. Car il l'avait finalement compris : Aizen n'avait pas tort dans son interprétation de la chose, c'était juste la solution, le final, qui lui échappait. Et Ichigo l'avait compris avait tout le monde, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple que ce que tout le monde pensait… Il fallait juste donner à la panthère ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait juste s'offrir… Donner son masque, son sang, qu'importe, du moment que la panthère avait ce qu'elle voulait. Une fois sa folie apaisée, elle redeviendrait Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'ex Espada, l'Arrancar, le Chaton…

« MON ROI ! » hurla Shiro, tentant de ramener son Sire à la raison.

Peine perdue, tu sais bien que ça ne marchera pas.

Fais lui confiance.

Comme lui fais confiance à la panthère.

Fais lui confiance. Après tout, ne dit-on pas… _Que la fortune sourit aux audacieux ? _


	19. Just for the Final Trick

Fais lui confiance.

Comme lui fait confiance à la panthère.

Fais lui confiance. Après tout, ne dit-on pas… _Que la fortune sourit aux audacieux ? _

Et ben si c'était le cas, le Sire avait carrément le cul bordé de nouilles ! Qui, qui aurait pu prévoir un dénouement pareil, proche d'un miracle, hein, qui ? Que le sombre crétin qui avait prévu ça s'avance et vienne le défier, lui le grand Hollow du Roi Kurosaki Ichigo ! M'enfin, sérieux quoi ! Baiser au pied du combat contre Aizen, rien que ça ! Nan mais sérieux, c'était aussi crétin que dangereux ! Songea rageusement Shiro en cassant des fenêtres d'immeubles dans leur monde intérieur. N'empêche, quel dénouement… Impromptu… Ichigo avait eu raison, et Shiro l'apprit malgré lui ce jour-là. Son Roi avait été malin, très malin sur ce coup-là, preuve que deux Hollows déchaînés à côté du combat contre Aizen n'auraient pas résolu le problème mieux que deux amants impatients de se retrouver… Pff… Non, Shiro n'enviait pas son Roi, JAMAIS ! Mais oui, quoi, qui aurait envie de se rouler à moitié nu dans la poussière avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack au dessus de vous, vous regardant avec passion et désir ? (MOI, MOI, MOI !) N'empêche, en y repensant, tout ça avait surtout été complètement dingue… Oui, sans aucun doute. Bon allez, pour vous faire plaisir, Shiro va la refaire : « Y avait le Roi allongé. Bon, voilà, le dos dans les pierres, bras en croix, « offert » comme il a dit. Il devait avoir trop mal au dos, mais on s'en fout, son geste paraissait plus poétique sans des « Putain, ça craint les cailloux » ou encore « Mais merde, pour une fois que j'm'allonge par terre, pouvait pas y avoir de l'herbe ? ». Oui, en effet, ça aurait été très vulgaire. Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Ouais, ensuite y a l'autre timbré qui manque de lui tomber dessus, et paf ! Pas de sang, rien. J'étais hyper choqué ! Combien y avait de chances pour que c'te panthère à la con l'empale sur autre chose que ses griffes ? Aucune, voilà ! C'est pas le cul bordé de nouilles qu'il a, le Sire, c'est carrément lui la nouille, ouais ! ( ?) AH, BEURK ! Putain, c'est que ce truc lèche en plus ! NON PAS LA ! Sire, fais quelque chose, pitié... (il est effondré, là) Il va nous manger… AAAAH, PAS LE MASQUE, NON ! (là, il pleure) Je suis déshonoré… Humilié… Bouffé par une panthère… ».

Ceci était plus ou moins le résumé de comment cette fanfiction aurait pu s'achever si elle avait concerné Shiro. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ouf. Enfin, laissons cette chochotte de côté (on le reverra plus tard) pour nous intéresser aux deux autres violents de services qui on tenté de s'entretuer alors qu'ils s'aiment. Quand nous les avions quittés, y en avait un allongé par terre et l'autre qui comptait l'empaler sur ses griffes faute d'autre chose, comme l'a dit Shiro (Sauter dessus, sauter dedans, la blague made in Ggio qui apprécie bien Grimmjow, chapitre je sais plus combien). On va donc reprendre depuis cet instant là. Sérieusement. Sans conneries… Inspire, Expire.

C'est parti.

Le temps lui paraissait presque long, attendre était indéniablement terrible, surtout quand le résultat de cette attente était votre mort ou au contraire votre survie. Imaginez donc un peu l'angoisse grandissante qui tordait les entrailles d'Ichigo alors que les secondes semblaient se transformer en heures Grimmjow n'en finissait pas d'arriver pour lui porter, ou non, le coup fatal. Mais Ichigo pouvait ouvrir les yeux, apercevoir enfin ce qui se passerait. Il s'y refusait. Quelque part ce serait douter de l'Arrancar, mais d'un autre côté, même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste, il avait du mal à être totalement serein. Lors de son premier combat contre Grimmjow en forme libérée, à Las Noches lors du sauvetage d'Inoue, les griffes de Grimmjow et les Desgarrons successifs lui avaient semblés terriblement puissants, et donc douloureux, et inutile de dire que tester ceux-ci était la dernière chose dont Ichigo rêvait.

Alors, lorsqu'il sentit enfin la pression spirituelle de Grimmjow proche de lui, il ne fut pas surpris, mais ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir soudain. Il se mordit la langue pour faire taire ses instincts et les protestations incessantes de Shiro dans sa tête. Non, il ne devait pas reprendre Tensa Zangetsu, non, il ne devait pas bouger. C'était impératif et ça faisait partie du semblant de plan qu'il venait d'établir : l'attirer avec son masque pour lui rouler un patin… Euh non, sans la dernière proposition. Quand il sera redevenu normal, oui oui oui ! Mais là, il risquait d'en profiter pour le mordre et Ichigo était loin d'être pour les rapports sados-masos… Attendez, une morsure de chat ça fait hyper mal ! (Ah, retour de Shiro chochotte) Donc, l'attirer au sol et miser sur Grimmjow. Lui faire confiance.

Et d'ailleurs, qu'en était-il de Grimmjow… Fou, ou non ? A vrai dire, lui-même ne semblait pas très bien savoir dans quel état il se trouvait. Il entendait les paroles de son vis-à-vis, mais c'était loin et brumeux, incapable de voir qui parlait, de le reconnaître… Pourtant, aucun doute là-dessus, c'était familier. Mais ses instincts étaient aussi très présents, lui rappelant qu'outre ce sentiment familier, ça sentait aussi très bon. Et ça l'était probablement. Alors, dans ce cas, que faire ? Il entendait la voix, et puis soudain, elle avait disparu, mais il sentait toujours la présence de cette personne… Et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il constata que l'autre était encore en vie… Soulagement ? Depuis quand éprouve-t-on du soulagement à voir une proie survivre ? N'importe quoi ! Elle était là, allongée, et visiblement abandonnait. Cool, de la fatigue en moins et un repas presque gratuit. Mais tandis qu'il fonçait dessus, il y avait toujours un problème. C'était quoi, cette flamme orange qui dansait devant ses yeux ? Pourquoi…

« _Ichigo… _»

Oui, c'était ça ! C'était lui !

Ralentissant, Grimmjow atterrit au sol dans un grand fracas, ses genoux et ses mains s'enfonçant dans le sol qu'il réduisit presque en poussière. Ichigo était là, en dessous. Il avait finalement ouvert les yeux pour voir Grimmjow reprendre conscience, quitter sa forme libérée et « tomber » ainsi sur lui. L'Arrancar lui-même semblait perdu et se redressa sur ses genoux, se frotta un instant la tête en regardant le paysage sans comprendre. Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui se redressa aussi, il attrapa le col blanc de l'Arrancar, à nouveau affublé de l'uniforme qu'il avait lorsqu'il était sous les ordres d'Aizen. Ce simple geste sembla le faire sortir de sa rêverie, et il parut moins perdu qu'avant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était là.

« Ichigo ? Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui…

La réponse d'Ichigo suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, mais vraiment pas le moment, de se soucier d'autre chose que du Shinigami qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche en s'accrochant à son coup comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien évidemment, Grimmjow répondit au baiser et ils retombèrent dans les gravas – merci pour le dos d'Ichigo. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux plus longs de l'ex Shinigami Remplaçant, toujours pendu à son cou, et dont le Masque commençait à disparaître.

- Plus tard, haleta celui-ci en cessant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

- Mais… Tenta Grimmjow en sentant d'autres reiatsus dans les parages.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit qu'Ichigo commençait à le débarrasser de sa veste. Ah, vu sous cet angle, les autres pouvaient en effet attendre. Et même aller se faire foutre, tiens.

- Tu sais, commença Grimmjow, à présent torse nu, avec une voix rauque, j'ai toujours rêvé de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé chez toi, sur ce canapé…

- Fais donc » lui répondit Ichigo sur le même ton.

Et inutile de dire que Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier, s'attaquant aux lèvres d'Ichigo qui lui avaient tant manqué durant cette horrible captivité où, on peut le dire, il était devenu complètement fou. Un peu plus et le dernier fragment de raison qui lui restait aurait volé en éclat… Heureusement qu'Ichigo était revenu. D'où, d'ailleurs ? Roh, peu importe. Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait très, mais alors très très envie, d'enfin coucher avec le roux qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Et d'ailleurs, peu importait l'endroit.

Ouf, Aizen était mort. Non, je blague. Il est au contraire bien vivant mais hors d'état de nuire Urahara a tranché les points d'âmes qui faisaient de lui un Shinigami, donc plus de Kyoka Suigetsu, et tout ça après avoir, avec l'aide de Yoruichi, finalement détruit le Hougyoku qui avait, le temps de quelques heures, orné le torse blanchi d'un Aizen décidément complètement mégalomane. Et à présent totalement inutile. Il était humilié, prostré à genoux et enchaîné avec les Hados les plus puissants rien qu'en bougeant un cil, il déclenchait une décharge qui le maintenait faible et tête basse, soumis. Et visiblement pas d'accord avec cette situation :

« TUEZ-MOI ! » Criait-il, comme fou.

La mort était peut-être préférable à son sort, en effet. En attendant, ses hurlements dissimulaient avec beaucoup d'efficacité les gémissements – ok, les cris – de plaisir des deux autres allongés dans les cailloux et qui avaient changé de position pour rouler un peu plus loin, presque à l'abri des regards sous un porche formé par les effondrements successifs d'immeuble. Evidemment, ce n'était pas haut de plafond. Mais on s'en fiche, ils sont allongés l'un sur l'autre. Enfin, l'un _dans_ l'autre. La précision peut s'avérer utile. Car tandis qu'Aizen s'égosillait visiblement loin de là – il a de la voix, dis donc ! – nos deux chers héros faisaient plus ample connaissance. On va dire ça comme ça.

« Ah mon Dieu, c'est trop bon… Gémissait Ichigo.

- Pas « Dieu », c'est trop… Formel… Lui répondait Grimmjow entre deux mouvements de va et vient. Grimmjow suffira » lança-t-il ensuite à l'oreille de son amant.

Il entendit Ichigo ricaner à moitié, vite coupé par les gémissements et soupirs de plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses de Grimmjow bientôt, ils atteignirent le septième ciel. (Wouah…) Avant de se rhabiller précipitamment : Aizen s'était libéré et malgré l'absence de ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis, il venait de se libérer et tentait de s'enfuir.

« Et merde, grogna Grimmjow. J'avais pas fini !

- On remettra ça une prochaine fois, lui répondit langoureusement Ichigo en se frottant à son bras.

- Mais ça fait ch-

Coupé par un baiser de son cher et tendre qui lui laissait imaginer que leur prochaine fois serait beaucoup mieux que celle-ci – même pas terminée, ou tout juste, doit-on le rappeler – et dans un endroit probablement moins insolite… Mais tout est affaire de perspective !

- C'est bon maintenant ? Fit Ichigo d'une voix douce mais un petit sourire en coin sur lequel Grimmjow resta fixé, comme hypnotisé (bave bave bave…).

Il acquiesça, totalement sous le charme. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, son chéri ! (Oh lala, l'élan de niaiserie… La Honte…)

- Bon, maintenant, on a un Aizen qui nous attend, ajouta-t-il avec un air carnassier.

- Ouais, renchérit Grimmjow, incapable de se détacher du sourire de son amant et de répondre autrement que par monosyllabes.

(Les débuts de l'addiction…)

- Ahahahahahah… »

(je m'arrête là. Vous avez compris l'idée)

Le vent soufflait et on entendit un instant le rire démoniaque d'Aizen qui coupa nos deux héros dans leur discussion, pour leur arracher un air profondément blasé. Ils échangèrent un regard qui disait clairement « quel méchant super charismatique, oh putain ! », le tout supplanté par un air suprêmement ennuyé et blasé à souhait. Traduction : Aizen est franchement un sale gosse qui n'a que son charisme pour lui. Le reste, c'est bi-don !

« Oh, mais qui vois-je ?

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

- Ichigo, Grimmjow ? Vous étiez pas crevés ? Coupa Yoruichi, les yeux écarquillés. (Au sens « morts », hein… )

- Je pensais pareil pour toi, sourit Ichigo en s'approchant aux côtés de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci était déjà en garde, genoux fléchis, lèvres retroussés et crocs au vent, prêt à mordre. Attaquer. Attaquer Aizen. Pour le tuer, tout comme Ichigo qui semblait penser pareil que lui. Et ouais, on n'interrompt pas des retrouvailles et des ébats ! Et visiblement, Aizen allait l'apprendre à ses risques et périls… Mais en attendant, son corps commençait à étrangement muter sans que personne ne puisse être capable d'en comprendre l'origine. Réminiscences du Hougyoku ? Arme secrète ? Dernier As dans la manche ? Etrange, puisque visiblement ça ne semblait absolument pas voulu, au vu de la tête surprise de notre méchant national qui tentait pourtant de faire bonne figure, style « je maîtrise ». Mais non, visiblement, sa peau blanchie et gonflée ne semblait pas jouer en sa faveur, de même que son reiatsu profondément instable et finalement ses hurlements de douleur, en plus de ses yeux exorbités.

- Ohoh… Fit Urahara en rabattant son chapeau et en amorçant un mouvement pour reculer.

- Quoi ? Lança Grimmjow, perdu.

- Il va exploser ! » Le coupa Ichigo en l'attrapant par le col pour les allonger derrière un morceau de bitume étrangement vertical.

Et en effet, Aizen a explosé. Je vous épargne les détails morbides et crados, mais sachez qu'Urahara a trouvé très drôle de se faire un collier avec ses intestins, et d'attacher un bout d'estomac à son bob pour, je cite, « le customiser », et n'oublia pas de se plaquer une escalope sur la tête en plus. Evidemment, Yoruichi lui retira tout cet attirail digne de Lady Gaga et essaya d'éviter la pluie de sang qui tombait drue sur la fausse Karakura complètement détruite, puis tenta de retrouver Ichigo et Grimmjow, toujours allongés derrière leur bout de bitume vertical sur lequel un morceau de foie glissait paresseusement pour rejoindre le pancréas qui lui baignait dans son jus.

« ICHIGOOOO ! OU T'ES ? »

L'intéressé eut vaguement envie de lui lancer « PAS LA ! », mais sa bouche étant très légèrement occupé et ne possédant pas de répondeur, ce fut impossible. Et ouais, car bien décidés à rattraper la fameuse et terrible scène du canapé, Ichigo et Grimmjow s'embrassaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, et faisaient aussi l'amour dès qu'ils le pouvaient (ou pas) et même si ce n'était pas spécialement l'endroit ou le moment.

En attendant, la barrière vola en éclat, et Unohana put venir chercher les morts, les éventuels survivants et les quelques blessés graves qui n'étaient pas encore morts. Yoruichi et les autres pas trop mal en point se précipitèrent quant à eux sur les restes d'Aizen qu'ils brûlèrent et firent disparaître à grands coups de Kido dès qu'Urahara eut déterminé les causes du surprenant décès d'Aizen : visiblement, il avait fait une overdose de reiatsu. Etrange, mais possible, selon le scientifique. Du moins, en théorie le Hougyoku, certes réveillé, mais totalement instable, avait fini par tomber hors de contrôle et son empreinte, complètement copiée sur Aizen, avait rendu le reiatsu du traître complètement instable. Malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps de muter dangereusement, et le tout s'était soldé par l'explosion que nous savons. Sceptique malgré tout, Urahara continuait ses analyses sous l'œil vigilant de Yoruichi qui l'empêchait de danser et crier (euh, chanter) avec un steak sur la tête. Elle en profitait aussi pour chercher du regard les deux miraculés du jour mais rien à faire.

Ils avaient disparu on ne sait où.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Yoruichi.

Après tout, c'était pas plus mal. Après deux ou trois petites mises au point, ce serait _vraiment_ le cas…


	20. The Cathouse

En l'an de grâce… (ok, j'arrête) Bref, disons dans les années 2000, il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles nous avons assisté en suivant pendant une année entière (ou presque) le comportement de certains Arrancars dans le monde humain, plus précisément chez un certain Ichigo Kurosaki, ex Shinigami Remplaçant, hors-la-loi, et maintenant officiellement mort alors qu'officieusement vivant. Disons que ses aventures auront été plus compliquées que prévues, mais que la conclusion de toute cette histoire fut tout de même – et heureusement – heureuse. Un Happy End attendu, en somme mais il y a certaines conclusions qu'il s'impose de tirer, et d'autre à mettre au clair lors de la fin d'une histoire.

1) Non, Shiro n'a pas épousé Zangetsu. Néanmoins, ils sont restés en bons termes et Shiro monologue régulièrement avec le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo qui semble être parfois gagné par la fièvre de son propriétaire et lance certaines réflexions totalement en décalage avec l'air qu'il se donne. Un gros contraste, en fait…

2) Comme pendant toute guerre, il y a bien évidemment eu des morts. Car on ne peut pas décemment appeler guerre une bataille ou tout le monde survit (non, ça, c'est le paradis, j'te transperce et tu survis, comme t'es pas mort !). Sont donc décédés : … Bon, on v faire ça dans l'autre sens ! Ont survécu : Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Unohana Retsu, quelques Lieutenants restés pour faire une seconde barrière de protection à la Soul Society, au cas où Aizen battrait tout le monde (ce qu'il a plus ou moins fait), et évidemment les blessés rapatriés jusqu'à la Quatrième Division.

3) Las Noches a été détruite par des Hollows très heureux qu'Aizen soit mort (en même temps, on les comprend) et un nouveau Roi a pris le pouvoir… Contrairement à la Soul Society où se rebeller et détruire le Soukyoku serait inutile, puisque la plupart des familles Nobles se sont dépêchées de le faire pour ne pas se faire « piquer la place ». Finalement, c'est un Byakuya mal en point et très très très très très très (…) faible qui sera choisi, et qui prendra ses fonctions une fois rétabli.

4) Malheureusement, et suite à toutes ces bêtises… BATAILLES… le top des dix plus beaux Capitaines ne pourra plus se faire (à moins que Mayuri soit déclaré second, ce que JE REFUSE d'écrire).

5) Kon, revenu de vacances depuis peu, a déclaré être « totalement insouciant », puisque dans ses valises se trouvait une magnifique poupée… Euh, peluche ! qui suffira visiblement à le consoler, en plus des demoiselles Yuzu et Karin qui « prennent de l'ampleur » (imaginez que suite à cela, se faire transformer en fille n'a absolument plus aucune importance).

6) Une stèle pour les morts au combat a bien été érigée, et selon un ordre plutôt étrange de Byakuya Kuchiki, futur nouveau Capitaine Commandant, même les noms des Arrancars y ont été inscrits, parce que selon lui « une guerre reste meurtrière des deux côtés, ces personnes étaient humaines, comme nous, bien que différentes ». Evidemment, certaines personnes plutôt bien informées (je pense à Rukia qui a elle aussi survécu grâce à une intervention de Renji, qui lui, mourut_, malheureusement_…) comprirent vite qu'il s'agissait là d'une phrase dont on aurait pu dire qu'elle sortait de la bouche d'Ichigo Kurosaki (quand elle n'était pas sur répondeur). D'autres encore supposèrent que c'était pour se donner bonne conscience… Au final, demander à Byakuya serait une bonne chose, mais son air mélancolique et le regard polaire qu'il vous lance sont deux éléments assez… Décourageants.

7) La bataille s'étant achevée, la fausse Karakura fut démantelée et extraite de la Soul Society, tandis que Las Noches – ou plutôt ses ruines – reprenaient leur aspect d'origine : du sable. Tout commence à l'état de poussière et tout y retourne.

8) Sauf Aizen, dont les restes sont conservés précieusement – et jalousement – par Mayuri dans un grand bocal transparent sur lequel il s'éclate à taper comme si un poisson rouge allait s'approcher (il l'appellera Aizen et ce sera le début d'une grande histoire d'amour…).

9) Urahara, qui n'a pas pu récupérer les restes (en fait, ce sont des cendres, donc on ne craint plus rien, normalement…) a préféré continuer son petit trafic dans sa boutique de friandises qu'il a ouverte à un public plus _vivant_, dirons-nous. Yoruichi et lui trainent toujours ensembles, et rien de plus à signaler.

10) Les Vaizards, grands absents de cette fanfiction, n'ont pas souhaité répondre à nos questions si ce n'est pour nous envoyer une sandale sur la tronche accompagnée d'insultes et de hurlements dont le sentiment général était « JE VOULAIS EN ETRE, MOI ! JE VOUALSI DEZINGUER AIZEN ! ». Ouais mais non.

11) A Karakura, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Rien à signaler, clame plat. Bon, si ce n'est Isshin qui protégeait ses deux filles comme le papa poule qu'il était et serait toujours, le tout agrémenté de petits délires style la télécommande mitraillette.

12) Les recherches pour retrouver « la panthère folle » et « un jeune homme aux cheveux orange » se sont toutes soldées par des échecs, et certaines déclarations officielles affirment qu'ils sont morts, tués par Aizen. Néanmoins, rien n'est vérifié, et nous menons l'enquête !

13) Non, ici bas personne n'est maudit : la preuve, Tousen n'est pas du tout mort à cause de la proposition idiote qu'il a faite d'enfermer Ichigo et Grimmjow dans deux dimensions punitives, non, non et non ! Disons juste que le destin a peut-être été un peu influencé… Un peu…

14) Sur une éventuelle suite à cette grande aventure, nous avons néanmoins des doutes : la plupart des héros étant mutilés/morts/disparus/blessés/amputés/etc. Je crois que tout ceci s'achève ici.

15) Je blague. Enfin, à moitié. Ichigo et Grimmjow se sont trouvés, le principal est là. Nous avons cherché, mais impossible de les retrouver. Certes, il y a des traces, mais par respect pour leur vie privée, on n'a pas creusé plus loin…

16) « Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés », loin de la Soul Society, du Hueco Mundo et de leurs problèmes à la con ! Alors, je lève mon verre à leur amour inconditionnel, et leur souhaite une longue et heureuse vie !

17) Enfin, je souhaiterai également lever mon verre aux Arrancars Rebelles, qui ont un temps suivi Grimmjow, pour retourner vers Aizen ensuite. Preuve que le Seigneur de Las Noches était un très bon manipulateur et que saluer son travail serait quand même la moindre des choses !

18) Dans cette optique, saluons aussi Aizen, Gin et Tousen, sans qui Bleach n'aurait pas de méchants si charismatiques.

19) Saluons donc également Ichigo, sans qui Bleach n'aurait pas de héros aussi sympa (personnellement, Ichigo est le seul héros d'un manga que j'adore. Les autres, ils me sortent par les trous de nez x) )

20) Enfin, merci à vous qui avez suivi les aventures de nos deux héros.

« Enfin fini !

- J'en ai marre…

- Quoi ?

Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow, derrière lui.

- De te voir galoper comme ça, tu m'énerves !

Ichigo lui lança un sourire moqueur que Grimmjow prit pour une invitation et le balança par-dessus son épaule, puis ils reprirent leur route.

- Hé ! OH !

Grimmjow, qui faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, fit mine de s'arrêter pour chercher son chemin, tapa un petit droite gauche, et se remit à marcher tranquillement.

- J'ai pas signé pour être baladé comme un sac à patates ! Porte moi comme une princesse ! S'écria Ichigo avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Alors tu veux être ma princesse ? Fit dangereusement Grimmjow à son précieux chargement.

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Tenta vainement Ichigo en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Grimmjow se mit à rire, amusé par la gêne persistante de son cher Ichigo qui n'avait visiblement pas tellement changé en cinq années loin de lui. Comme s'ils s'étaient attendus… Lui non plus n'avait pas changé… Une fois leurs éclats de rires tus, Grimmjow porta donc Ichigo comme une princesse, plantant son regard dans le sien avec une intensité peu commune.

- Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu n'es qu'à moi… »

* * *

_See you later..._

_Puisque tout a une fin, voici la mienne... Enfin, celle de cette histoire, que j'ai honnêtement eu du mal à l'écrire..._  
_C'est vrai, quoi ! Même s'il est court... Clôturer une fanfiction qui m'a fait marrer et que j'ai écrite avec plaisir autant que vous avez pris de plaisir à la lire, c'est dur :( Mais je l'ai fait. Tristement, je dois l'avouer ! Mais voilà, et comme je l'ai lu je sais plus où, "les grandes histoires n'ont jamais de fin"... Et je pense reprendre le système humoristique très présent ici pour raconter une histoire du côté de Shiro :) (je vous tiens au courant, sinon, ajoutez moi en Author Alert... non, ceci n'est pas de la publicité... Pas du tout !) En attendant, vous pouvez lire mes autres fics de Bleach, à savoir Reverse qui finira probablement en Yaoi, et Spirits' Sekai, que je reprendrais à Noël avec une histoire moins brouillon :p_

_Bye bye, et ravie de vous avoir rencontrés ici ;) Je dis à bientôt à ceux qui lisent les fics cités ci-dessus, et pour les autres, j'espère franchement que ce ne sera pas un Adieu définitif =) _

_NnR._


	21. Le Canapé des Amoureux

_La fin, c'est une drôle de chose._

_On aimerait d'un côté que certaines choses finissent vite, comme ce cours de photographie pendant lequel je vous écris, alors qu'on aimerait que d'autres ne se terminent pas, comme The Cathouse. Mais voilà, étant une histoire humoristique, je peux affirmer sans peine que les plaisanteries les meilleures sont les plus courtes. Et The Cathouse n'est pas une histoire encore assez courte à mon goût (vous me suivez ?). Si bien que, conséquemment à cette drôle de réflexion que je me suis faite, pourquoi ne pas faire des bonus ? Et bien, ok, let's go._

_A votre bon plaisir !_

* * *

Ichigo, Grimmjow et leurs enfants… Ouais, non, ça le fait pas. Disons, Ichi et Grimm (ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes) actuellement affalés dans le canapé d'une maison (à qui, on n'en sait rien, ils sont juste dans une maison… Sérieux, ils sont de retour chez Isshin, où finalement ils squattent tous les deux) sont là, à regarder la télévision… Assez blasés, il faut le dire.

En même temps, la diffusion de Junjou Romantica a cessé il y a quelques années déjà, donc… Ils se sont rabattus sur les chaînes où des présentatrices blondes à gros seins tentent de vous expliquer l'actualité alors qu'elles y comprennent rien (ah, les blondes et leur extraordinaire blondatitude… J'aime !). C'est là qu'intervient la télécommande ! Et oui, cette fameuse zappette pour laquelle nous nous sommes toutes battues au moins une fois bravement, contre nos frères, nos sœurs – parfois nos chiens ou chats, aussi – afin d'avoir la joie de choisir quel programme animera la soirée/l'après-midi/le matin. Je vous arrête, on n'est pas le matin, pas de Dora l'Exploratrice (oui, j'ai été déçue aussi…), mais on est le soir. Et le soir, plein de… Trucs arrivent. Riche en rebondissements ! Du coup, outre la chaîne des actualités et sa blonde, vous avez une autre chaîne concurrente et sa brune, et la dernière… INNOVE AVEC UNE ROUSSE ! OUI ! Au moins une chaîne qui ne donne pas dans le racisme anti-roux. Merci pour Ichigo, ça l'aide à mieux vivre (même si je pense qu'honnêtement il vit déjà très très très bien… Avec Grimmjow).

Nous disions donc, bataille rangée pour la zappette. On sait toutes comment ça commence. Mais on en ignore les conséquences étranges, la plupart du temps (Vous vous souvenez sûrement, la phrase qui vous a toutes – ou presque – tuées sur place « ils sont si proches que… Oh, il ne se passe rien ! »).

« Change ! Lança Grimmjow avec une IMMENSE lassitude (et une très grande politesse) à son voisin roux qui tenait fermement la télécommande.

Je sais pas si vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience, mais des fois par pur esprit de contradiction, on a très envie de répondre « non, pas envie ». Et Ichigo l'a fait, avec Grimmjow comme voisin. C'est un petit marrant, lui…

- Non, pas envie.

- Ichigo, grogna derechef Grimmjow avec agacement.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux rivés sur la télécommande. Aucun doute, songea Ichigo avec la perspicacité qui le caractérisait (*quinte de toux*), Grimmjow allait se saisir de la télécommande… Ou plutôt tenter de s'en saisir… Car oui, Ichigo était très fort à ce petit jeu du « j'te pique la zappette, si tu me la reprends c'est avec perte et fracas ». Surtout contre Grimmjow qui finissait toujours par tout lui céder – bon, ok, il vendait son corps en échange, mais c'est quand même un bon point !

Aussi, il utilisa sa bonne vieille technique…

- Allez, s'il te plaît, grogna (encore) Grimmjow.

- Non » répliqua Ichigo avec un air gamin.

Alors que l'Arrancar poussait un soupir lassé, ce qu'Ichigo interprétait comme le début des hostilités, l'orage se mit à gronder. Un bref instant – vraiment bref, hein ! – Ichigo fut déconcentré et Grimmjow en profita pour se jeter sur lui avec un air affamé (rappelons qu'au départ, il voulait la télécommande). Mais c'était sans compter sur Ichigo qui réussit héroïquement à maintenir la télécommande loin de son cher et tendre qui pourtant ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour attraper l'objet de ses convoitises.

Mais la question qui tue est : qu'y avait-il donc à la télé pour que Grimmjow veuille à ce point changer de chaîne ? J'attends vos propositions par review et ensuite on fera tous un vote pour élire la plus… Euh… Pas débile, non… La proposition la plus bien, quoi ! (sérieux, ce sera drôle pour tout le monde comme ça x) )

Nous disions donc, Ichigo _en dessous_ faisait des pieds et des mains pour conserver la télécommande (rappelons que par pure méchanceté/cruauté/manipulation, il refuse de changer de chaîne) et _qu'au dessus_ de lui, Grimmjow refusait catégoriquement de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça (en gros, il est vénère, parce qu'on ne REFUSE RIEN à monsieur).

« Rends la moi !

- Non !

- Ichigo ! S'écria Grimmjow, atterré que ce dernier puisse sourire dans un moment aussi sérieux.

- Grimmjow ! Répéta celui-ci sur le même ton.

Putain, vraiment, n'épousez pas Ichigo Kurosaki, il a pas encore fait sa crise d'ado et c'est HYPER chiant ! Songea à cet instant l'Arrancar, avant de se reprendre. Mais n'importe quoi, il est à MOI (et avec sa fâcheuse manie de piquer la télécommande à tout va en prime).

- Oh, allez, fais pas chier ! Ronchonna Grimmjow en tentant la carte du charme.

Grimmjow, **atout de charme**. On en rêve toutes. Et n'importe qui se serait fait avoir, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Le souci, c'est que _ça_, ça n'allait pas avec le plan, d'Ichigo. Non, non, non…

- Persuade-moi, lui susurra Ichigo d'un air entendu.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Ah, d'accord, il voulait jouer à ça…

Toujours au dessus d'Ichigo, Grimmjow se réinstalla plus confortablement pour eux deux. Entendez par là qu'il s'allongeait complètement sur Ichigo au risque de l'écraser – un atout de plus si jamais il n'arrivait pas à le persuader – et posa ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête d'Ichigo – pour quand même éviter l'écrasement complet, ce serait trop bête de le tuer sans le persuader – alors que celui-ci le regardait avec un air indifférent, style « pour le moment, ta persuasion marche pas du tout ! T'es trop nul ! ». Il allait voir, si c'était _trop nul_… Grimmjow commença son petit manège par un classique : un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son chéri, mais ce dernier détourna son visage avec une moue amusée, et Grimmjow fit taire les protestations qu'il allait lui balancer à la figure pour mieux se concentrer sur tâche.

Et croyez-moi, il oublia bien vite la télécommande !

Ichigo sentait le souffle de Grimmjow lui chatouiller le cou, et en frissonna malgré lui, ce que Grimmjow remarqua – bien évidemment – et il entreprit d'en profiter en dévorant littéralement le cou de Shinigami qui finit par s'agripper avec force aux cheveux bleus de l'Arrancar (il a laissé tomber la télécommande pour profiter du moment présent) qui exultait. Il continua encore un peu et promena sa langue jusqu'à l'autre côté du cou d'Ichigo, qui haletait, tandis que Grimmjow glissait une main sur son tee-shirt.

En sentant la main de Grimmjow se poser sur son ventre et remonter, Ichigo ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Les mains de l'Arrancar étaient toujours chaudes et agréables. De toute façon, vous aurez beau lui demander, il n'y avait rien qu'il haïsse en Grimmjow (Normal, il est parfait !), puisqu'il aimait tout en lui. Même son sale caractère et le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais d'accord sur le programme à regarder à la télévision… Mais parfois, dans leurs petits jeux pour récupérer la télécommande, il y avait triche !

Comme là, alors que la main de Grimmjow descendait dangereusement jusqu'au pantalon d'Ichigo qui le sentait prêt à tricher. Non, c'était pas du jeu ! Pas la peine de le tenter. Et puis, pas sur le canapé ! C'était pas très correct ! Toute la famille qui les accueillait s'asseyait là et… Aaah, les mains de Grimmjow qui déboutonnent son pantalon ! Quel tricheur, celui-là !

« Hé, oh, pas de triche, haleta Ichigo entre deux morsures de son Arrancar.

Il l'entendit grogner et la main baladeuse repartit vers de nouveaux horizons (mais lesquels ?), tandis que Grimmjow frottait légèrement son corps contre celui d'Ichigo. Ok, jeu de mains, jeu de vilain. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien dire !

- Grimmjow, pesta Ichigo.

- Raah, pesta à son tour l'Arrancar en se redressant.

Leurs visages n'étaient pas bien éloignés, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent avidement. Mais c'est vrai, ça, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ! Il fallait y remédier tout de suite !

Sans se quitter des yeux, ils amorcèrent alors un même mouvement – parfaitement synchrone – pour s'embrasser. Mais c'était sans compter sur notre ami Grimmjow, mauvais joueur, qui n'était absolument pas d'accord avec les règles définies par Ichigo sur ce canapé. La maison était vide jusqu'à demain soir, alors pourquoi pas ? (Pourquoi la maison est vide ? Parce que c'était plus pratique, enfin !) Et c'est donc une petite vengeance que Grimmjow entreprit d'élaborer. Il attendit l'extrême limite, alors qu'Ichigo fermait les yeux et que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, il se recula soudainement et sans douceur, puis offrit à Ichigo son sourire le plus amusé et psychotique.

« Embrasse-moi, allez ! » Ronchonna Ichigo en agrippant le col de Grimmjow qui résistait.

Celui-ci tint bon et lui sourit victorieusement avant de lécher la joue du Shinigami.

« _Persuade-moi…_ »

* * *

_Héhéhé !_

_Je vous le devais, celui-là, quand même. Pour la frustration que je vous ai causée en faisant capoter exprès leur "première fois" sur le canapé x)_  
_Premier d'une série de bonus qui débouchera peut-être sur une suite... Mais j'ai rien dit ! Chuuut !_

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos idées concernant l'émission qui poussait Grimmjow à vouloir changer de chaîne ! Si vous le faîtes pas, on pourra pas faire de votes, et il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres ! (non, je ne vous pousse pas du tout à le faire, vous avez lu ça où ? x) ) Sérieux, encore merci de vos reviews sur toute la fic. Je les relis tout le temps, y en a qui sont trop drôles x) (genre Merywether qui m'avait proposé de faire un Grimmjow/main en lemon XD - ça m'avait marqué, ça Oo)_

_Allez, bye bye :)_


	22. The Cathouse Effect

Hallo :)

Ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul. XD. Mais pour en revenir aux **PROPOSITIONS **(qui m'ont bien fait marrer, j'avoue) nous allons donc procéder au vote !  
Voici les propositions (j'ai regroupé celles du même genre, et il y a le nom de ceux qui l'ont proposée) :

_**Ichigo et Grimmjow sont devant la télé. Grimmjow veut ABSOLUMENT changer de chaine. Ils regardaient...**_

1) Un Documentaire Animalier sur les félins (Irkiala, Un Revieweur sans nom, Crazyitachi, frayandchris)

2) L'Election de Mister Univers et son défilé en maillot de bain (Tetelle)

3) Secret Story "parce qu'on est le soir et que y a des trucs débiles à la télé" XD (Little Akary)

4) Les Feux de l'Amour (Raurheif)

5) Du yaoi (en film, en anime, en compote, tout ce que vous voulez XD) (Ayu, Haruka Neka)

6) "Une chose rousse qui se trouvait là à cause d'un banal concours de circonstance" (Modoki C)

7) Un documentaire sur comment devenir Ambidextre, parce que, je cite " Ben oui, [Grimmjow] a déjà perdu un bras [heureusement que *Biiip* lui a réparé \o/], et depuis je pense qu'il a pu constater les difficultés liées à l'usage de la main qui ne prédomine pas dans certaines actions [je ne parle bien évidemment que de l'écriture, ou le brossage de dents par exemple...] et que ça le travaille beaucoup de trouver une solution dans le cas où il reperdrait sa dextérité "naturelle". (Meriwether A. Hyde)

8) Une émission de Cusine : "Cuisinons les fraises TV " ! (MikageKun)

9) Une émission qui prouve que les cheveux bleus, c'est du FAUX ! (Crazyitachi)

10) Un shojo dégoulinant de niaiseries (Freyandchris)

11) Pokémon, avec deux Pikachu en train de se sauter (Aryami2)

12) Comment monter un Canapé en Quatre Leçons (Aryami2)

13) Une émission tenant des propos Homophobes (faîtes jamais ça) (Aryami2)

14) Un documentaire sur des Funérailles (Freyandchris)

15) Un dessin animé pour enfants de quatre ans (Freyandchris)

**Maintenant, à vous les votes ! **(Vous faîtes des propositions bizarres, cf la 11 et 7 Oo) :peur:  
Et n'oubliez pas de penser à ce chapitre là aussi :)

Allez, à pluche !

* * *

Franchement, Ichigo aimait beaucoup les chats. Même plus, il les adorait. Surtout un, en fait. Mais comme ce n'était pas spécialement un chat (plutôt une panthère), on ne pouvait pas tellement dire qu'il les aimait… Tous. Vous allez voir, vous allez très vite comprendre.

Tout a commencé le jour où Yuzu et Karin sont rentrées en retard de l'école. Là, elles ont découvert leur frère aîné, qui ne se souvenait que vaguement d'elles (rappelons qu'au cours d'événements récents, il a abandonné ses souvenirs au profit de son amant – enfin, une partie de ses souvenirs, le reste demeurait intact), en train de jouer avec son chat étrangement revenu (lui, par contre, elles ne savent pas qui c'est _vraiment_). Evidemment, heureuses de constater qu'au moins il se souvenait de quelques détails, et absolument ravies de l'effet qu'il produisait face à leurs amies fraîchement ramenées à ma maison (et actuellement en mode bave devant le frangin aux cheveux oranges et un peu longs, assis en tailleur sur le canapé avec un chat entre ses jambes (Hmmm) qui portait un jean sombre, un sweet noir aux manches retroussées (qui veut rejoindre les amies de Yuzu et Karin en mode bave ? Faîtes pas vos timides)).

« Ichi-nii !

Yuzu s'approcha du salon où son frère regardait paresseusement la télévision. Il semblait s'ennuyer un peu, accoudé l'un de ses genoux, son autre main caressant distraitement la tête de son chat. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un peu en voyant sa sœur cadette arriver, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire absolument craquant.

- Yuzu !

Le chat sembla un instant intéressé et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur la cuisse d'Ichigo en léchant les doigts du concerné au passage. Ichigo était devenu si calme et si posé qu'il n'avait presque plus rien de commun avec le fonceur têtu et bagarreur d'avant mais c'était juste son attitude, et honnêtement il semblait juste avoir gagné en maturité, même si parfois ses bonnes vieilles habitudes refaisaient surface.

- Ah, la terreur est avec toi… Remarqua Karin en tentant de tirer les moustaches du chat.

Elle s'attira un miaulement énervé, un regard foudroyant, et évita de peu un coup de griffe. Finalement, le chat, surnommé à juste titre « la terreur » par Karin, sembla se mettre à bouder, et tourna le dos à tout en nichant sa tête du côté du genou opposé d'Ichigo.

- Shinobu, Mikki, venez voir ! » Les appela Yuzu.

Les deux amies des jumelles, une petite brunette aux airs de garçon manqué et une autre, aux cheveux dorés et à l'aspect général d'une poupée, s'approchèrent lentement, troublées et visiblement gênées (The Berry Effect !). Lorsqu'Ichigo leur accorda un très civil bonjour, et après que le chat se fut étiré, butant _malencontreusement _dans l'entre-jambe d'Ichigo, les quatre jeunes filles repartirent dans la cuisine pour goûter, laissant Ichigo à ses occupations.

Ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs vers son animal de compagnie dès que les adolescentes (cinq années se sont écoulées, elles ont dix-sept ans, hein !) eurent quitté le salon. Le chat darda sur lui un regard suprêmement blasé, Ichigo haussa un sourcil, le chat aussi, ils se jaugèrent du regard, Ichigo attrapa le félin par la peau du cou et s'allongea sur le dos dans le canapé, reposant le chat sur son torse. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'allonger, sa queue s'agitant nerveusement (probablement à cause des ados à côté qui gloussaient comme des dindes) et ses griffes se plantèrent dans le sweet noir d'Ichigo dont le corps se tendit. Souvenir de quelques griffures fort agréables sur le moment que Grimmjow avaient pu lui infliger durant une de leurs folles nuits et qui n'avaient toujours pas cicatrisées. C'est qu'un félin peut être violent quand il s'y met… Ichigo eut un sourire rêveur qui n'échappa pas au chat, qui venait de comprendre le petit manège de son « propriétaire ».

Et il comptait bien en profiter.

Sur ce, il se leva, descendit le long du corps d'Ichigo jusqu'à sa taille, et tenta de pénétrer sous le sweet noir de l'ex Shinigami. Il réussit finalement après quelques essais, et Ichigo qui attendait patiemment de voir la suite (et de la subir, plus précisément) sentit les moustaches du chat lui chatouiller le ventre tandis que l'animal rampait sous ses vêtements. Au bout de quelques secondes, la tête du chat immergea du haut d'Ichigo et vint se nicher dans le creux de son épaule. Ichigo sourit et vint gratouiller la tête du félin qui se mit à ronronner avant d'immédiatement s'arrêter, comme prit en faute.

« Trop tard, j'ai entendu, lui chuchota Ichigo avec un sourire.

Le chat se mit à bouder, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Connerie… Instinct animal… Recommencerais plus ».

« Tu le referas ? Tenta de négocier Ichigo avec un air suppliant auquel le chat répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux. Et je te laisse la place du dessus, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

Oui, il vend son corps pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Remarque…

Les ronronnements reprirent de plus belle alors que tout deux s'installaient confortablement pour piquer un somme sur le canapé du salon. Mais c'était sans compter sur les dindes de la pièce à côté qui trouvaient décidément Ichigo trop craquant, et qui, en manque de sensations fortes, décidèrent de lui proposer un goûter qui le tira du délicieux sommeil dans lequel il allait plonger. Ichigo grommela quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un oui, et émergea tandis que Grimmjow s'agrippait au sweet noir et aux cheveux de son amant pour ne pas tomber. Heureusement, Ichigo eut la présence d'esprit de l'attraper dans ses bras avant qu'il ne chute, et rejoignit tranquillement la cuisine.

« Ah, Ichi-nii ! Assieds-toi là !

Yuzu lui tira une chaise.

Inutile de préciser qu'à la maison Kurosaki, à part Isshin, personne ne sait pour le chat. Et pour les orientations sexuelles du fils aîné, c'était la même chanson, tout comme le fait que le chat n'en soit pas réellement un… Du coup, les demoiselles Kurosaki s'étaient lancées dans une opération à échelle humaine pour sauver leur frère du célibat. Frère qui rappelons-le avait disparu pendant cinq ans à cause de son devoir de Shinigami (oui, ça elles savent) et qui avait reparu il y avait quelques semaines.

Il s'assit, donc.

- Alors, tu fais quoi comme études ? Tenta Shinobu avec un air aguicheur qui n'allait pas du tout avec son physique à la Tatsuki.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser à un mix entre Tatsuki et Inoue, et manqua de pouffer de rire, tout comme Grimmjow, sur ses genoux, qui sembla se retenir en plantant ses griffes dans les cuisses d'Ichigo.

- J'ai fait médecine, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Mais j'ai arrêté en cours d'années, et j'ai passé les cinq dernières années à voyager.

C'était l'excuse que toute la famille avait donnée après qu'Urahara eut caché le corps dans sa boutique (pour le détruire, rappelons qu'il est mort) du coup… Un voyage pour une disparition.

- Et tu es de retour depuis quand ? Enchaina Mikki en tortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Là, Ichigo se mordit carrément l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire en sentant le corps du chat se tendre. Rien qu'imaginer sa tête, rien que ça provoquerait immanquablement une crise de fou-rire que lui seul comprendrait et donc un grand moment de solitude…

- Depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

- Oh, intéressant, minauda Shinobu.

Là, Grimmjow l'aurait singée avec grâce.

- Et tu es parti dans quels pays ?

- J'ai surtout voyagé en Europe, et je suis passé par les Etats-Unis avant de rentrer.

Il faisait son possible pour ne pas éterniser la conversation. Malheureusement, Shinobu et Mikki ne semblaient pas de cet avis… Et Grimmjow qui commençait à s'énerver…

- Oh, tu as été en France ?

Ichigo acquiesça.

- Quel pays romantique, argua Mikki.

- Oh oui.

Et elles enchainèrent sur les mecs. Ah, quel grand sujet.

- Au fait, Ichi-nii, ton ami aux cheveux bleus, il repassera un de ces jours ?

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer avec son cookie.

- Tu sais, celui qu'est toujours de mauvaise humeur, insista Karin.

Ichigo sentit Grimmjow se tendre, prêt à bondir, et le retint discrètement d'une main. Pas de scène sanglante aujourd'hui, pitié !

- Oui, et ben quoi ?

- On l'avait croisé la semaine dernière, et comme il est plutôt pas mal… Fit Yuzu en tripotant son verre, Karin et moi on pensait le présenter à Shinobu et Mikki.

Les concernées rougirent tandis que Grimmjow se calmait. Sa tête émergea au bord de la table, et il darda un regard intéressé sur les deux filles, pour finalement pousser un son très dédaigneux et typiquement félin qui lui attira les foudres d'Ichigo, atterré qu'il n'ait pu que penser regarder ailleurs.

- Alors, tu le ramèneras un de ces jours ? Insista Karin.

- J'y penserai, grommela Ichigo avant de se lever de table. Bon, je vous laisse entre filles. »

Et il quitta rapidement la table, mi amusé, mi énervé, et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide, Grimmjow accroché à son coude et balloté à chaque pas. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Raah, mais comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver coincé dans une conversation d'ados filles totalement folles de lui et de son corps ? (En toute modestie ?)

« Ah, mais quelles dindes, grogna-t-il en allant se planter devant la fenêtre.

Grimmjow ricana et vint l'enlacer par derrière.

- Si elles savaient, ce serait plus simple, s'amusa-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Arrête, ça chatouille…

- Rabat-joie…

Evidemment, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. C'est bien connu, on ne stoppe pas un Arrancar qui a faim.

- Grimmjow, protesta Ichigo en essayant de se libérer de la prise de son amant.

Ah non.

- J'ai pas eu de goûter, argumenta l'Arrancar entre deux baisers.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'Ichigo se détendit et se laissa aller contre lui.

- Sers-toi, soupira Ichigo en fermant les yeux.

Grimmjow continua d'embrasser, de sucer et de mordiller le cou d'Ichigo avant de l'attirer encore plus contre lui, et il finit par les asseoir au pied du lit (mal visé, normalement c'était le lit le but final). Ses mains glissèrent sous le sweet d'Ichigo qui était totalement abandonné, et dont le visage était éclairé par un sourire rêveur. Ses yeux mi-clos et ses gémissements firent le reste tandis que les mains de Grimmjow faisaient leur œuvre…

Et elles continuaient leur descente jusqu'à son pantalon, encore, encore… Et encore…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une connasse toque à la porte.

« ICHI-NII !

Entraîné par des semaines de dissimulation, les deux amants réintégrèrent leurs rôles comme des pros : Grimmjow était déjà retransformé et Ichigo avait attrapé un magazine qui trainait pas loin en remettant son sweet en place, et en faisant son possible pour cacher son cou rougit par les baisers et les mordillements de Grimmjow, et aussi l'énoooorme suçon qui pointait le bout de son nez au creux de son cou.

Karin ouvrit la porte immédiatement – ou presque – après avoir toqué, et trouva donc son frère en train de lire. Ouah, génial.

- On sort avec les filles. Tu viens ?

- Non.

Un peu trop brusque pour être naturel.

- S'il te plaît, tenta Karin.

- Non, je veux dire… Pas envie.

Karin sembla dubitative et s'assit à côté de son frère, remarquant qu'il tenait son magazine à l'envers.

- Tu préfères les garçons, c'est ça ? Devina-t-elle.

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Allez, Ichi-nii, pas la peine de me le cacher. Tu sais bien que je devine toujours tout, lui dit-elle avec un ton rassurant. Au fait, Papa est au courant ? Ajouta l'ado avec un air moins rassuré, tout d'un coup.

- Oui, soupira Ichigo.

Les yeux de Karin s'élargirent jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un de ces ballons de foot qu'elle appréciait tant. En fait, elle avait prêché le faux, pour savoir le vrai, mais ne pensait pas sérieusement que son frère aîné faisait comme dans les mangas de sa jumelle… Et alors qu'elle expliquait ça à Ichigo avec un air un peu renfrogné (déçue de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt), la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

C'était pour ça que Yuzu avait demandé quand revenait Grimmjow !

Grimmjow qui d'ailleurs sortit de sous le lit avec de la poussière plein la tête. Ichigo sourit et marmonna un truc incompréhensible avant de prendre l'animal pour lui enlever le trop plein de poussière. Karin et Grimmjow échangèrent longuement un regard menaçant (elle n'avait que douze ans à l'époque mais Karin s'en souviendra toute sa vie : le chat de son frère qui griffait tellement avait un jour déchiré son plus beau maillot de foot…). Ayant visiblement abandonné l'idée de sortir avec sa jumelle et leur deux camarades, Karin s'installa en tailleur aux côtés de son frère qui grattait amoureusement la tête du félin pour lui enlever le trop plein de poussière.

- Au fait, Ichi-nii, ton pote aux cheveux bleus, tu le ramèneras un de ces jours ?

- Pardon ?

Totalement perdu dans le nettoyage (j'ai failli mettre astiquage O.o) du félin, Ichigo n'avait rien écouté du tout à ce que sa sœur lui disait.

- Ton pote aux cheveux bleus, là, qu'à toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah, lui, fit Ichigo avec un sourire compréhensif que le chat n'apprécia que moyennement.

Non, il n'avait pas un sale caractère. Bon, ok, il était parfois pas commode, mais sinon, il était parfait ! Ben oui ! Numéro Un au Top Ten des Espada, l'un des cinq personnages préférés des fans (je sais plus c'était quand, mais tout le monde a l'image *-*), une Résurrection de la mort qui tue, Une Vuelta trop de la balle pour les espionnages (et autres petits trucs du genre), et BONUS ! Il est amoureux. Que demander de plus, sérieux ? Grimmjow Jaggerjack était parfait !

- Alors ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit franchement son frère.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, et on l'a déjà croisé deux ou trois fois à la maison, insista Karin avec un sourire malicieux.

Oui, mais c'était une erreur, chérie. Le chat se mit cependant à ronronner et Ichigo lui tira l'oreille. Non, on ne referait pas le coup de la cuisine ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su s'arrêter…

- Et bien…

- Vous iriez bien ensemble ! Lâcha Karin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Grimmjow dut se retenir de pouffer de rire. Oui, ça la fout mal pour un chat (qui est un animal ne sachant pas parler, je vous le rappelle).

- Bon, même s'il est grognon, désagréable, lunatique, méchant, …

Là, ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de pouffer de rire. Karin sourit en le voyant se détendre un peu, et croisa le regard colérique et bleuté du chat qui mordilla le doigt d'Ichigo pour se venger. Douleur…

- Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal, que si ses cheveux sont naturels, chapeau, que son corps est un appel vivant au viol…

C'est fou comment un chat passe du mode griffe au mode ronron.

- Et ce qui sauve le tout !

- Ce qui sauve le tout ? Répéta Ichigo sans comprendre.

Décidément, il se marrait bien aujourd'hui.

- Je suis certaine que s'il aime quelqu'un – toi, en l'occurrence – ce serait pour la vie, poursuivit-elle, toute excitée. Il n'y aura jamais que toi. Remarque, c'est peut-être un défaut d'être trop possessif… Mais comme ça tu pourras te permettre un peu d'égoïsme, Ichi-nii !

Le chat tourna sa tête vers Ichigo, qui enleva un miton coincé dans une de ses moustaches. Ils échangèrent un long regard pendant lequel Karin se sentit très seule, sans comprendre le lien manifeste qu'il y avait entre son frère et ce chat très ordinaire, hormis le bleu de ses yeux et le drôle de gris de sa fourrure.

Et le fait qu'Ichigo ait le droit d'être égoïste tombait sous le sens. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache que ce chat et son amant ne formaient qu'un, en réalité. C'était un secret qu'il voulait conserver, maintenant que leur tranquillité était revenue, qu'Aizen et le vieux étaient morts… Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés. Et ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses l'un pour l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, alors plus crever que de se montrer et partager en public leurs gestes tendres, même si c'était la famille d'Ichigo. Bon, remarque, pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité encore, il pouvait bien l'avouer à ses sœurs puisque leur père était au courant depuis déjà plus de cinq ans (et depuis qu'il était de retour à la maison, Isshin ne venait étrangement plus l'embêter dans sa chambre comme il le faisait avant).

- Alors ? C'est… Enfin, je veux dire… ça _peut_ arriver ?

Ichigo soupira tandis que Karin attendait, impatiente, une réponse.

Oh et puis crotte.

- Karin,_ c'est_ arrivé.

L'air hébété de sa sœur, bouche bée, le fit sourire.

- Alors tu… Avec… Il vient quand à la maison !

- Alors là tu peux crever » lui répondit Ichigo avec air innocent et un sourire.

Sa cadette se renfrogna et sortit avec un air rêveur de la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Ichigo ne put se retenir et pouffa de rire sous le regard étonné du chat qui tenta d'escalader son torse. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait reprendre forme humaine. Trop bien. Grimmjow – sous forme humaine – était donc assis en face d'Ichigo, à moitié entre ses jambes, et le regardait rire avec un air curieux.

Ichigo ne riait pas comme ça, d'habitude.

« Ichi…

Il fut coupé par un regard dudit Ichigo qui se jeta dans ses bras. Mais ils ne tombèrent pas à la renverse.

Ichigo était donc solidement accroché au cou de Grimmjow, qui ne comprenait que moyennement cette soudaine marque d'attention – il en reçoit plus en temps que chat qu'en temps qu'humain ! – mais qui l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

- Tu … Pleures ? Se rendit soudain compte Grimmjow en sentant quelque chose d'humide rouler dans son cou.

Non, ce n'était pas la langue d'Ichigo. Il l'aurait reconnue, quand même !

- Non… Non… C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Fit doucement Grimmjow en l'enlaçant.

Il y eut un reniflement et Ichigo se décrocha un peu du cou de sa victime pour lui faire face. Visiblement, la larme que Grimmjow avait senti avait été unique, puisque le reste semblait contenu dans les yeux ambres d'Ichigo qui le regardait étrangement. Dans un sursaut de tendresse, Grimmjow qui ne faisait pas ça habituellement, passa le dos de ses doigts sur la joue d'Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

Ichigo avait le regard un peu fuyant et il rougit légèrement. Aaaah, ça sentait la révélation honteuse, songea Grimmjow en se demandant de quoi il en retournait.

- Je t'aime. A en crever. Fin, remarque, je suis déjà mort pour toi… Ironisa-t-il.

Correction.

Pas honteuse du tout.

Même très agréable.

Alors qu'il sentait son cœur réchauffé par cette révélation – tous les deux savaient, mais aucun ne l'avait jamais dit de vive voix à l'autre, face à face – Grimmjow s'empara avec fougue des lèvres d'Ichigo, qu'il libéra ensuite, puis posa son front contre celui de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois… C'est pareil de ce côté aussi. »

Et un magnifique French Kiss suivit, lui-même suivit par bien d'autres agréables choses…


	23. Live, Leave, Love

_J'entends déjà vos hurlements de fans en délire qui cassent tout chez elles (attention à l'écran, quand même :/)_

_M'enfin, mieux vaux tard que jamais (et... Jamais, quoi xD) _

_Et doooonc ! Pour reprendre l'expression déjà entendue quelque part de quelqu'un que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer mais dont la réflexion est totalement justifiable et intéressante dans la métaphore sous-entendue de la... Bref, en gros, je vous laisse apprécier " Si tu veux du citron, METS TOI A GENOUX " (normalement la fin n'est pas en majuscule, mais j'ai été emportée dans mon élan... Yaoiste. Ahahahaha. Merci Miss Caroline dont je ne connais pas le pseudo mais le vrai prénom xD)_

_Nemuri No Rori(-qui-s'est-coupée-le-pouce-et-qui-a-souffert) vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet avant-dernier bonus - et ouais, un prochain et j'arrête... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, malheureusement T.T_

* * *

« Fils, il va vraiment falloir que l'hiver se termine, et vite… »

Isshin éternua comme pour signifier la fin de sa phrase. Par pure politesse hypocrite, Grimmjow lui susurra un petit merci tandis que sa queue frétillait d'amusement, assis sur la table à côté d'un Ichigo qui y était accoudé et avait vraiment un air très ennuyé sur le visage.

« Réexplique-moi tout ça encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir parfaitement compris où tu veux en venir, soupira Ichigo en se redressant, son coude devenu douloureux.

- Ce chat…

- Grimmjow » corrigea machinalement Ichigo.

Celui-ci planta son regard trop bleu dans celui d'Isshin qui plissa les yeux comme pour lui dire « je te vaincrais infâme félin qui a corrompu mon fils si jeune et pur ». Juste une fois, Grimmjow aurait bien aimé raconter à Isshin tout ce qu'il faisait à Ichigo pour voir les différentes têtes qu'il pourrait tirer tandis que le concerné tenterait de rester stoïque en rougissant encore et toujours plus. Vraiment, il en faut peu pour s'amuser. Mais le must, le must du must, ce serait vraiment si c'était Ichigo lui-même qui expliquait à son père tous les détails de leur absence de vie sexuelle du fait de son omnipotence emmerdante.

Disons que depuis le retour de son fils des limbes où il avait été enfermé pendant quelques années, et après sa victoire sur Aizen, Isshin s'était fait relativement protecteur ce qui énervait Grimmjow qui remplissait très bien ce rôle seul et qui ne voulait d'aide en aucun cas. De fait, il se promit de faire porter à Ichigo un tee-shirt avec inscrit « Propriété de Grimmjow Jaggerjack »… Hmmm, nan, ça sonnait pas assez couple et ça n'englobait pas tous les aspects de leur relation… « Sextoy de Grimmjow Jaggerjack » alors ? Non, Ichigo apprécierait moyen. « Petit-ami de Grimmjow Jaggerjack » ? Beurk, rien que d'y penser Grimmjow en tira la langue ce qui n'échappa pas à Isshin qui avait continué sa tirade bien loin des pensées égoïstes du chat de son fils.

« Le fait que tu déranges une partie de notre famille n'est pas à oublier, je te signale. »

Se sentant agresser, Grimmjow montra les crocs et les poils de son dos se hérissèrent tandis qu'Ichigo lui assenait une tape derrière les oreilles, toujours aussi blasé par les paroles incompréhensibles de son paternel qui tentait de lui expliquer quelque chose de pourtant très simple pour le coup resté obscur. Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose de d'habitude. Mais le fait que ça cause de Grimmjow et de sa présence dans cette maison avait décidé les deux amoureux à entendre ce qu'Isshin avait à leur dire.

« Aïe !

- Tais-toi, un chat ne dis pas aïe, le taquina Ichigo.

Se décidant à bouder, Grimmjow se redressa et lança un regard suprêmement ennuyé à Isshin qui toussotait pour recentrer l'attention des deux devant lui sur lui, justement. Fatigué d'être assis ainsi sur la table alors que les bas croisés d'Ichigo avaient l'air milles fois plus confortables, il se serait presque autorisé une sieste pendant le monologue d'Isshin. Ou mieux, il se serait assis sur une chaise avec eux pour encore mieux montrer à quel point ça le faisait chier d'être là et non pas dans la chambre d'Ichigo pour lui faire des choses. Sur ces pensées pour le moins salaces, Grimmjow émit un petit ricanement qui ne passa inaperçu pour personne, et surtout pas pour les invitées de Karin et Yuzu qui discutaient joyeusement dans le salon une minute auparavant.

Mais le hasard avait fait qu'un gros blanc était venu plomber leur conversation de jeunes filles en chaleur au moment où le chat du fils hyper canon de la maison ricanait.

Oups.

« Ichi-nii, arrête avec ce ricanement bizarre, c'est flippant à la fin ! » Lui lança Karin depuis le salon.

Une chance qu'elles l'aient juste entendu et non vu. Allez justifier un chat qui ricane, vous…. « Ah, c'est pas lui, c'est Ichigo qui a des talents de ventriloque, on vous l'avait pas dit ? », le tout passe hyper bien avec un petit sourire crispé et un tirage de moustaches sur la personne du chat parlant pas sensé parler. D'ailleurs, Grimmjow écopa du tirage de moustaches de la part d'Ichigo qui avait un petit sourire amusé, ayant sans doute compris que les pensées de son Arrancar domestique étaient loin d'être très catholiques.

Isshin repartit dans de grandiloquentes explications qu'aucun des deux n'écouta plus par la suite, trop captivés par les traces d'usure sur la table de la cuisine où ils étaient attablés. Pour rompre la monotonie du moment, Grimmjow amorça un mouvement de fuite qui mettrait immédiatement fin à la discussion, sauf que les copines hormonalement déréglées des jumelles débarquèrent dans la cuisine avec leurs hôtesses essouflées qui avaient tenté de les retenir.

« Bonjour ! »

Grimmjow toisa les nouvelles arrivantes avec énervement, tandis qu'Isshin souffla un « on en reparlera plus tard ». Victorieux, le chat descendit sur la chaise, puis sur le sol, se dirigeant déjà vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre d'Ichigo qui… Ne l'avait visiblement pas suivi. Soupirant d'énervement, l'Arrancar fit demi-tour jusqu'à la cuisine, trouvant son cher et tendre entouré de trois groupies – AH LE CHOC ! – qui s'accrochaient grave à ses bras comme s'il allait s'envoler. Grimmjow songea avec amusement qu'Ichigo s'était déjà envolé depuis perpète et dans plusieurs positions et lieux très cocasses qu'il aurait bien cités à voix haute avec les dates et… AH Y EN A UNE QUI A MIS SA MAIN DANS SES CHEVEUX !

« Oh, un chat ! »

Des étoiles pleins les mirettes l'ado identifiée numéro un saisit Grimmjow sous le ventre et le cala contre son absence de poitrine alors que Karin lui faisait des grands gestes menaçants sensés expliquer la totalité de ce qu'elle encourrait en se saisissant ainsi du monstre de la maison que seul son frère avait réussi à apprivoiser.

« Euh… Yui… Lâche-le… Doucement… »

Surprise, l'ado numéro un se tourna vers le reste de la cuisine qui s'était totalement figée à la vue de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Yuzu, qui venait de parler, était en train d'approcher tout doucement avec une passoire en guise de bouclier, Karin, elle, s'était figée et attendait telle une statue depuis le réfrigérateur, tandis que les deux dernières copines (oui, les deux mêmes que la dernière fois) s'accrochaient férocement chacune à un bras d'Ichigo, leurs doigts serrés sur ses vêtements au point de ressembler à des groupies survoltées. Le concerné paraissait d'ailleurs apprécier cette soudaine attention et regardait successivement chacune de ses groupies, nullement intéressé par la scène cruciale qui se jouait sous ses yeux. A cet instant, l'Arrancar version féline hésitait entre deux phrases accompagnées chacune d'un ratissage de gueule à coup de griffes en règle : alors, serait-ce « NAN NAN NAN, T'AS PAS LE DROIT, IL EST A MOI ! », ou « POUSSE-TOI CONNASSE ! » ? Aaaah, le choix était dur… Pourquoi pas les deux ?

« Ce chat est une violente, très violente personne… Explicita Karin. Tu pourrais finir défigurée ou tuée… Ichi-nii est le seul qui ait réussi à l'apprivoiser… »

On aurait qu'elle parlait à un poseur de bombes psychopathe ayant pris trois otages et demandant trois millions de dollars, un hélico et un tank pour s'enfuir, même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait conduire qu'un seul des deux. C'est con un poseur de bombe, n'empêche…

Voyant la détresse qu'il provoquait à lui seul, Grimmjow se sentit très flatté d'avoir entre ses mains – ou plutôt ses griffes - le sort de l'humanité toute entière (représentée ici par une ado planche à pain qui, il y a deux secondes, fantasmait sur Ichigo), et il eut à cet instant une drôle d'idée. « Hmmmm… » Se dit-il mentalement. « Ouais, mais ce serait vraiment salop de la réaliser… En même temps, why not… » (oui les Arrancars sont bilingues).

« Meuh non ! » Beugla Yui-la-dompteuse-de-chaton. » Regarde il est tout mimi ! »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle gratouilla le menton de Grimmjow qui se laissa tranquillement faire sous le regard effaré d'Ichigo qui en arrêta de respirer tellement il était choqué par l'absence d'attitude violente de celui qui était d'ordinaire si inamical avec une personne autre que lui – en gros, il crève de jalousie et ça lui troue le cul de voir _**son **_chat fricoter avec une ado plate comme la chaise sur laquelle il est assis.

« … Ichigo, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as emmené chez le véto ? Demanda soudain Karin, stupéfaite.

La cuisine se remit lentement en mouvement alors que les pots colles se décollaient d'Ichigo pour aller se scotcher sur Grimmjow (notez le changement d'outil de collage).

- Il y a longtemps, nota Ichigo sans quitter son effarement.

- Hmmmm… » Fut la réflexion pleine d'esprit de Karin, perdue dans la contemplation d'un chat gentil et doux qui se laissait tripoter par des inconnues alors qu'elle aurait toujours pu crever pour un « geste » amical.

D'ailleurs, l'odieux tripotage auquel se livraient les amies des jumelles produisait un effet des plus dévastateurs sur le beau visage d'Ichigo qui perdait de son habituelle réserve pour se décrocher littéralement la mâchoire, celle-ci ayant fracassé la table après la non réaction de Grimmjow face aux caresses de la planche à pain. Seul le tintement de la passoire, reposée par Yuzu, le fit sortir de sa transe là, il posa les yeux sur un Grimmjow dorloté par trois ados bêtes, dont le regard disait « AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA » (en gros).

Excédé par cette attitude, Ichigo allait se lever brutalement lorsque le chat en eut marre et disparut, passant par l'entrebâillure de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ichigo fut bien évidemment assailli par ses groupies dès que le chat eut disparu, ce qui l'excéda au plus haut point, surtout que la petite réaction de Grimmjow ne signifiait qu'une chose « faut qu'on cause ». Quoique, il semblait un peu sur les nerfs… Ou alors il était bien décidé à profiter de la situation, ce qui est également probable quand on connaît Grimmjow… Ichigo soupira, de nouveau l'objet d'attention privilégié de jeunes idiotes vénales.

Puis, soudain, on toqua violemment à la porte. Content de trouver un prétexte pour sortir, Ichigo tenta de se lever, mais fut vite rassis sur son siège par les trois sangsues, tandis que Yuzu allait ouvrir. Surprise, visiblement, on l'entendit bredouiller un bonjour, puis se reprendre et saluer plus chaleureusement le nouveau venu qu'elle conduisit à la cuisine où…

« Grimmjow ? »

Un long sourire psychotique naquit sur le visage dudit psychopathe, ravi de son petit effet. A son approche, les groupies lâchèrent Ichigo qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop surpris. Grimmjow marcha lentement jusqu'à lui avec un air langoureux… Puis tira une chaise et s'assit.

Sur le cul (et le cul sur sa chaise plate comme la poitrine de Yui) Ichigo était comme un poisson hors de l'eau : il étouffait littéralement et manquait d'air. Lui passer à côté sous sa forme de chat, ça passait encore, mais lui passer à côté sous sa forme humaine SANS L'EMBRASSER, c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Surtout qu'Isshin les monopolisait depuis le petit-déj' sans leur avoir laissé l'occasion de se dire bonjour proprement (ou salement, d'ailleurs).

« Mais… C'est qui au juste ? Demanda l'une des désormais groupies de Grimmjow.

- Le petit-ami d'Ichi-nii, lança Karin avec un sourire narquois pour son frère, l'air de dire « tu m'en devras une ».

- Oh…Oooooooh…. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! »

Après cette très expressive expression, Yui mourut de crise cardiaque, ado numéro deux se transforma en yaoiste acharnée, et ado numéro trois devint la petite amie de Karin pour finir par faire un treesome avec Yuzu. Non, en fait, y a eu un grand silence et tout le monde s'est éclipsé en laissant les deux amoureux régler leurs soucis (mais ça faisait tout de suite moins sympa). Ichigo a donc attrapé son chaton par la peau du cou (le tee-shirt, ici) pour le trainer jusqu'à ce qu'il convient d'appeler « leur chambre ».

Et pour cause, les draps encore défaits de la nuit dernière, les volets encore fermés et une légère – mais très légère – odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air (une chambre d'ado, quoi). Ichigo, qui tirait toujours Grimmjow par un pan de son tee-shirt – le bas, en l'occurrence (sa main a dangereusement migré, ce qui arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous) – assit celui-ci sur son lit tandis qu'il retournait fermer la porte. Puis, il s'adossa au battant, dardant un regard brillant de jalousie sur un Grimmjow plus que satisfait du petit effet que sa « provocation » avait provoquée.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

- ça quoi ? Sourit Grimmjow avec un air taquin.

- Oh, tu fais chier avec ça ! Tu le refais à chaque fois, c'est plus drôle au bout d'un moment, merde !

- Pff… J'avais envie d'essayer d'être docile, tenta Grimmjow avec un sourire crispé.

Ichigo s'énervant n'est jamais bon. Car un Ichigo énervé peut le priver de sexe. Et ça pas question.

- Essayer ?

Ah, c'était visiblement rapé…

- Mais bon Dieu, t'es Grimmjow, quoi ! Grimmjow ne se soumet pas ! »

Etonné de voir Ichigo si catégorique, l'Arrancar indomptable prit un air surpris et marmonna quelque chose du genre de « c'quoi c't'histoire ? ». Ichigo rougit, gêné, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit non loin de Grimmjow, mais pas à ses côtés. Le silence se fit pesant, ensuite, aucun des deux n'osant le rompre de peur de s'en prendre plein la gueule par l'autre qui paraissait tout aussi énervé. Presque dos à dos, ils ne tentèrent même pas d'échanger un regard, et aucun de deux ne bougeait, ou alors, s'il l'un ou l'autre le faisait, il cessait immédiatement tout mouvement et se figeait littéralement (ils jouent au roi du silence et au loup glacé, en gros).

Leur petit manège dura quelques longues minutes égrenées par le réveil d'Ichigo qui indiquait un peu plus de dix heures et demie. Ce dernier soupira d'ailleurs – intérieurement, bien sûr, il est trop crispé pour ne serait-ce que se gratter - en se disant qu'ils avaient été réveillé aux aurores par son père pour se faire expliquer quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas compris, et que pour peu il serait bien retourné se coucher, _lui_. Mais avec le gros crétin qui était assis au bord de son lit et qui l'obligeait à ne pas bouger, ça allait être dur…

« Ichigo… »

Ah, visiblement le crétin voulait causer. Et bah nan ! L'intéressé décida de spontanément l'ignorer sans rien répondre et rien bouger, et rien dire.

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait partir ? »

Franc et direct, à la Grimmjow, quoi. N'empêche qu'Ichigo regardait toujours fixement sur un point imaginaire situé entre deux lattes du parquet de sa chambre comme s'il voulait finir par voir au travers. Ironiquement, l'Arrancar eut presque envie d'envenimer la situation en l'encourageant dans cette voie, lui qui avait au moins fait l'effort de se tourner le premier pour lui sortir un semblant d'excuse. Alors, il regarderait lui aussi fixement Ichigo jusqu'à avoir une réponse. D'ABORD.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Venant de se rendre compte des paroles de l'Arrancar, Ichigo en avait immédiatement abandonné son idée du « ignorons le grand méchant Grimmjow qui ne devrait docile qu'avec moi ».

« T'énerves pas ! Grogna Grimmjow en le voyant s'agiter.

Il lui attrapa les deux poignets et lui coinça les mains bien à plat sur la couette de leur lit.

- Lâche-moi !

- Et toi écoute-moi ! Tonna-t-il plus fort qu'Ichigo.

Surpris qu'il élève ainsi la voix, le Shinigami se tut et détourna le regard, vexé et boudeur. (Nan mais je vous jure…)

- Tu es mort, lui signifia-t-il un peu brutalement.

S'enflammant soudain de colère, Ichigo se tourna vivement vers Grimmjow en prévoyant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais manque de pot ! Ses mains sont coincées et bien maintenues par l'Arrancar qui lui sert de mari. Euh, de petit-ami.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Grogna-t-il derechef.

Ichigo cessa de gigoter et planta son regard suprêmement énervé dans celui de Grimmjow qui prit ça comme une invitation à poursuivre.

- T'es mort, Ichi. J'suis mort aussi ! C'est malsain d'rester ici !

Ichigo demeura silencieux.

- J'veux qu'on parte. Ensembles. Toi, moi, et l'horizon. Sans ces gamines à la con qui te scotcheraient tous les deux minutes. Sans ton père pour nous emmerder.

- Sans les petits plats de Yuzu et la bonne humeur de Karin ? Plaisanta Ichigo, encore un peu crispé mais plus détendu qu'auparavant qui le regardait avec une lueur aventureuse dans le regard.

Grimmjow sourit et ricana, lâchant les mains d'Ichigo pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Oui, sans elles. Sans rien d'autre que toi. »

Le lendemain, on trouva une lettre d'Ichigo et la fenêtre grande ouverte.


	24. Un chat au citron, ça vous tente ?

Il fait noir et sombre dans la maison Kurosaki (c'est la nuit quoi) il n'y avait donc aucun bruit suspect/étrange/inconnu/connu, ni même ce fameux grincement de la porte des toilettes quand vous faîtes tout pour être discret, mais que ça rate lamentablement parce que non, nous ne sommes pas James Bond (ou alors vous avez un talent certain pour traverser les murs). Pourtant, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que la maison soit agitée en ces temps de troubles, parce que les deux morts-pas-morts étaient de retour – de passage plutôt – afin de rendre une petite visite à quelques amis (tuer Urahara), se reposer (baiser), manger les petits plats de Yuzu (et baiser après), prendre un bon bain (et de préférence à deux en même temps), bref, se détendre un peu (et baiser ensuite). Comme quoi, la vie d'aventurier peut être fatigante.

Surtout quand vous rentrez trois mois après votre supposé départ pour retrouver dans l'ordre : 1) Un beau-père étrange combatif pour son âge et très allergique au poils de chat (chat aux yeux bleus uniquement) 2) des adolescentes en chaleur toute l'année, tous les jours, toutes les heures, bref, non-stop 3) les amiEs des adolescentes en question souffrant des mêmes symptômes, l'arrachage intempestif de votre pantalon en plus, 4) un canapé hyper confortable qu'il faudrait bien inaugurer un jour, 5) le lit génialement trop petit et propice aux câlins de son cher amant.

Globalement, tout n'était pas à jeter. C'était ce que Grimmjow pensait, allongé confortablement dans le lit d'Ichigo, baillant et attendant que ce dernier revienne pour qu'ils puissent enfin bais-DORMIR. Le concerné débarqua d'ailleurs, ferma la porte à clé (poil au nez) et traversa la pièce. Grimmjow ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Volontairement. Sinon Ichigo se couchait contre lui et non sur lui, et il aimait pas. Donc, Ichigo, dans un pyjama gris au tee-shirt trop grand qui laissait voir une de ses épaules et sa taille quand il levait les bras, et au pantalon assez lâche qui s'enlevait facilement, souleva la couette et glissa une de ses jambes par-dessus Grimmjow, s'aidant d'une de ses mains pour ne pas écraser violement dans sa chute le pauvre Arrancar qui le regardait faire avec une lueur amusée dans le regard (poil au dard – Pardon.) toujours sans bouger.

Ichigo finit de s'installer, rabattit la couette sur eux, sa tête posée sur le torse de Grimmjow qui respirait lentement et profondément comme à son habitude, sauf que là, il émit un léger grondement : c'était mouillé. Ichigo était mouillé.

« J'ai fait exprès. »

Et il était très fier de sa blague. Grimmjow sourit, et sa main qui caressait doucement Ichigo (sous son espèce de tee-shirt pourri) le griffa.

« Oups, fit-il d'un ton suave.

Sentir le corps d'Ichigo se tendre contre lui était assez jouissif et ne demandait pas trop d'effort, donc pourquoi s'en priver ? (oui, pourquoi ?)

- Tu piques.

- Et toi t'es mouillé. »

Ichigo pouffa, toujours allongé sur Grimmjow, et se redressa, posant un coude de chaque côté de la tête de l'Arrancar qui le fixait sans ciller. Le sourire d'Ichigo ne le quittait jamais quand ils se taquinaient comme ça, parce que ça se finissait toujours par…

« J'ai envie de toi »

Ouais, un truc comme ça.

Ichigo posa son front contre celui de Grimmjow, ses longs cheveux orange balayant le front de celui-ci avec douceur (et humidité) tandis que celui-ci fermait un œil (à cause des gouttes). Le dos de ses doigts caressait doucement la joue de Grimmjow dont un œil restait entrouvert pour se fixer sur le roux qui les avait complètement fermés.

« Je t'aime Chaton »

Un léger rire secoua Grimmjow qui attrapa la nuque d'Ichigo pour l'embrasser sauvagement (poil aux dents – ok j'arrête) alors que son autre main (ouais, celle du tee-shirt) redescendait pour passer sous l'élastique un peu trop lâche et divinement tentant du pantalon d'Ichigo qui lui glissait une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Grimmjow qui ne portait pas de pantalon (moi aussi j'ai été choquée). Ichigo se redressa dès que la main de Grimmjow qui retenait sa nuque partit vagabonder vers d'autres horizons, coupant ainsi court au baiser ce qui arracha un soupir frustré à Grimmjow qui remonta aussi sec ses mains au niveau des épaules et du cou d'Ichigo afin qu'ils continuent à s'embrasser.

Grimmjow finit par lui arracher son tee-shirt et en balança les restes à travers la chambre, concentré sur sa tâche : embrasser encore, et encore, et encore (et encore) Ichigo. Le pauvre commençait d'ailleurs à étouffer. Mais juste un peu (et ils sont déjà morts, donc on s'en fout). Ichigo migra de la bouche de Grimmjow à son cou, la couette remontant curieusement jusqu'à sa tête ce qui amusa un instant l'Arrancar, avant qu'il ne soit distrait par un léger mordillement d'Ichigo au niveau de son épaule. Il ne se plaignit pas et ne gronda pas non plus – normal il adore ça – mais sentit Ichigo rire sous cape alors que son désir enflait contre la jambe de ce dernier qui d'ailleurs amorçait une descente… Et avant qu'il n'ait pu protester quoique ce soit, la tête d'Ichigo avait déjà disparu sous la couette et il sentait le corps entier du roux glisser le sien jusqu'à ce qu'une langue chaude et humide ne glisse sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

Au vu du bien-être que ça lui procurait, Grimmjow ne se sentit pas de protester. Tant pis pour cette fois. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'une de ses mains allait se poser sur les longs cheveux d'Ichigo dont il se saisit, son autre main serrant avec force la couette tandis qu'il gémissait sans prêter attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Il se déversa dans la bouche d'Ichigo dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Et ouais.

En attendant de se remettre, il avait un Ichigo insatisfait sur les bras. Bon, pour l'instant il était tranquille (n'est-ce pas ?) et l'ex Shinigami se coucha confortablement contre lui le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, jouant à tracer du bout de ses doigts les dignes de ses muscles saillants (*bave*). Une légère pellicule de sueur le recouvrait et les yeux d'Ichigo étaient encore humides, mais il n'en avait cure, encore embrumé dans les profondeurs de son orgasme, ses bras le serrant compulsivement contre lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, remis, ce fut pour sentir le souffle chaud et chatouilleur d'Ichigo contre sa joue, près de son oreille.

« Chaton… »

Il grogna un peu pour la forme mais se laissa faire lorsqu'Ichigo entreprit de le préparer. Ce qui fut vite fait. Dès lors, il se replaça entre les jambes de Grimmjow qui faisait glisser de la taille d'Ichigo son espèce de pantalon-facilement-enlevable-mais-qui-fait-un-peu-chier-quand-même. D'une main, Ichigo écarta l'une des jambes de Grimmjow pour mieux le pénétrer sans douleur. Chaton gémit un peu de douleur, lui grognant entre ses dents de bouger (ouais, c'est cliché je sais).

Pour l'embêter, Ichigo attendit quelques longues secondes.

« Mais bouge ! » Réitéra celui-ci avec un grognement très audible (en fait ils réveillent toute la maison).

Ichigo ricana un peu, s'installa et commença à bouger alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

On toqua bruyamment à la porte et les deux arrêtèrent de bouger.

« C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI C'BORDEL ? Y EN A QUI ONT BESOIN DE DORMIR, MERDE ! »

Ichigo devint pâle comme la mort (mais C'EST la mort !), se retira et se coucha dans un silence religieux alors que les pas s'éloignaient. Un peu sonné – et assez surpris quand même – Chaton cligna plusieurs fois des yeux (parce que c'est une vraie princesse) et se mit à ronchonner. Ouais_, sérieux, ce lit est merdique en fait_, songea Grimmjow en soupirant longuement alors qu'Ichigo se mettait à grogner toute sa frustration entrecoupées d'insultes et de menaces au creux de son cou.

« Hey, la prochaine fois on va sur le canapé pour les emmerder. »

Le sourire pervers d'Ichigo en dit long sur sa façon de penser.


End file.
